El Viaje a Atenas
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una excursión por Grecia termina con un naufragio y el grupo de Bart y Lisa Simpson quedan a la deriva, en tierras desconocidas. Apta para todo público.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: En esa nueva historia, será un crossover de Saint Seiya con Los Simpsons, no soy dueño ni de Saint Seiya ni de Los Simpsons, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y empresas, tampoco soy dueño de las canciones que vayan a aparecer.

¡Comencemos!

La Escuela Primaria de Springfield había organizado un viaje por crucero por Europa, el punto principal del viaje era Grecia, tierra llena de misterios, leyendas y héroes que se conocieron en el pasado, todos estaban ansiosos por ir, pero para Bart Simpson no, la cosa era distinta, él no tenía interés en conocer viejas civilizaciones milenarias o sobre mitologías, pero tuvo que ser llevado al viaje por orden de sus padres y con él viajaron Nelson, Rafa, Milhouse y los Hermanos Rod y Todd Flanders, quienes fueron enviados para una misión religiosa en Atenas.

En medio del crucero, se produjo una tormenta que provocó que los niños cayeran al agua y se pedieran en medio de la tempestad, logrando llegar a nada hacia las costas, se refugiaron en una cueva de la playa hasta que pasó la tormenta.

\- ¿Qué, qué nos pasó? Se preguntó Bart.

\- ¡Bart, ay, por fin despiertas! ¡Dios, estaba muy asustada! Le dijo Lisa, quien abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

\- Lisa, estás bien, pero ¿qué nos pasó? ¿Y Nelson, Rafa y los demás? Preguntó Bart.

\- Están afuera, Nelson fue con Milhouse para tratar de buscar ayuda. Le contó ella, cuando en ese momento, apareció el bravucón con el amigo de Bart.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estamos? Preguntó Todd.

\- Hablé con una familia de campesinos y me dijeron que estamos en Atenas. Les explicó Nelson a ellos.

\- ¿Y cómo podremos hacer contacto con el barco? Preguntó Rod, quien estaba bastante nervioso por lo que habían vivido él y su hermano.

\- No lo sé, pero lo que sé es que estamos fuera de la ciudad. Les contó Milhouse, eso los dejó asombrados.

\- Bueno, sin más preámbulo, no nos queda otra alternativa que buscar el camino. Les dijo Bart.

\- Bart tiene razón, andando. Dijo Lisa, mientras que se ponían en marcha, también estaban con ellos las gemelas Sherry y Terri.

\- Esperemos encontrar un puerto. Pidió Sherri.

\- Lo encontraremos, Sherri, no te preocupes. Le respondió su hermana gemela, mientras que salían de la cueva y los recibía un bello día en Grecia.

\- Bueno, andando. Pidió Bart y se pusieron en marcha, dejando las playas y subiendo las empinadas montañas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Los niños fueron dejando las costas y avanzando por páramos totalmente desconocidos, con un mapa que habían logrado encontrar, se dirigieron por varias direcciones, no sabían griego, salvo Lisa y los Hermanos Rod y Todd, quienes buscaban la Iglesia que su padre les había pedido que fueran para que hicieran su misión como jóvenes cristianos, cada vez más la cima de las montañas era más extensa.

\- Dios, Lisa, un descanso, por favor. Pidió Nelson, quien estaba sufriendo los efectos de altura.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? Preguntaron Sherri y Terri, mientras que corrían para verlo.

\- Son los efectos de la altura, mientras más subimos, menos oxígeno hay para respirar, debemos ir por un sitio más bajo, rápido. Pidió Tod.

\- ¿Cómo saben eso? Preguntó Milhouse, sorprendido, ya que ellos eran Cristianos y no compartían lazos con la Ciencia.

\- Leímos libros de medicina y otras materias, papa también quiere que seamos científicos en el futuro y ayudemos al Mundo. Le dijo Rod, mientras que subían a Nelson a sus hombros y lo cargaban.

\- Ellos tienen razón, vayamos por un sendero menos alto. Sugirió Bart, mientras que se encaminaron hacia otra sección de las montañas.

Siguieron avanzando pero por senderos no tan escarpados y peligrosos, en un momento dado, Milhouse dio una señal de avistamiento.

\- No lo van a poder creer, pero encontré unas escaleras, parece que hay un hotel aquí en las montañas. Vayamos. Les dijo el amigo de Bart y partieron hacia esa zona que él consideraba que era un hotel.

Desde lo más alto del lugar, una persona de cabellos castaños los estaba observando, mientras que se adentraban en las escaleras de ingreso.

¡Silencio y sorpresa! ¿Quién será esta persona? Las respuestas estarán listas en el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo "Bati-Canal" XD.

Bueno, quiero aprovechar el momento para saludar a los escritores y a todos ustedes. Voy a seguir con esta historia y trataré de terminarla mientras este de vacaciones, ya que en Febrero, aunque siga de vacaciones, estaré ocupado dando finales de la Facultad, pero no tema, seguiré, trataré de seguir con esta historia hasta el próximo mes para cerrarla, pero no se asusten que será buena esta aventura.

Le mando un saludo a:

* Aletuki01: Jejeje :3 gracias por el review :3 te lo agradezco mucho y sí, habrán travesuras y aparecerá Señorita Krabapel :). Gracias por el apoyo, che :) Un saludo.

* Jaimico Plauto: Sigue así también con tus historias.

* Megurine Chikane: Me encantó el nuevo capítulo de tu historia :3 Felicitaciones.

Bueno, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Fui así que se pusieron en marcha por aquellas zonas totalmente desconocidas, aún estaban en la región costera y por lo que había, no se podía apreciar ningún alma o de una ciudad o pueblo a la vista.

\- ¿Qué encontraron, Rod, Todd? Preguntó Nelson.

\- Nada, está todo desierto, este sitio es muy raro y encima ya da miedo. Dijo Todd.

\- Tranquilo, hermano, mientras estemos juntos, todo nos irá bien. Le aseguró Rod, mientras que por otra parte, Lisa hacía un conteo.

\- ¡Momento! Pidió Lisa.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora? Preguntó Nelson.

\- Nos faltan Allison y Jessica Alegría. Dijo Lisa, mientras que daba los nombres de las faltantes.

\- Estaban con nosotras en la cubierta cuando nos golpearon esas olas. Contó Terri.

\- Sí, tratabamos de llegar hacia ellas, pero la corriente era muy poderosa. Se lamentó Sherri, cuando en ese momento, Bart notó a dos personas sobre la arena.

\- ¡Hay gente aquí, vamos! Pidió el hermano mayor de Lisa, cuando notaron que eran Allison y Jessica, Bart supo de por qué estaba ella ahí.

\- _"Dios, ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué me quieres ver sufrir? Ese año, cuando me acusaron injustamente por el robo del dinero de las limosnas, aún me cuesta entender, es como llover en la oscuridad. Soy el mismo niño que hace bromas, pero con esto, no puedo volver al mismo camino con el que ya pasé. No puedo perdonar a nadie, aún odio a la ciudad por lo que me hicieron, acusarme sin una prueba, aún culpo al Reverendo Alegría por no haberme tomado en cuenta cuando decía la verdad y en especial, culpo a Jessica por no haberme tenido en cuenta. No, Dios, la ayudaré, pero que no intente seducirme con sus mentiras y manipulaciones, no volveré a caer. Ahora soy alguien responsable" _Se dijo Bart, mientras que se iban acercando hacia la playa.

\- Están inconscientes. Dijo Milhouse.

\- Hay que buscar un hospital. Dijo Rod, pero en ese momento, Bart apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Jessica.

\- ¡No respira! ¡Hay que aplicarle Primeros Auxilios! Pidió desesperadamente, mientras que le aplicaba los Primeros Auxlios y se iba despertando, Allison estaba más complicada, por lo cual tuvieron que organizar con unas ramas formaron una camilla.

\- Póngalas aquí, buscaremos un hospital, debemos seguir las estrellas. Siempre hay que mirar al Norte. Dijo Todd, mientras que iban volviendo al camino.

Durante el trayecto no hubo ninguna charla al respecto, Bart estaba de lo más callado y vieron que no iba a hablar con respecto a lo de Jessica.

\- Bart, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué no hablas? Preguntó Milhouse.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para acusarme del robo que me implicaron falsamente con el dinero de las limosnas? Preguntó molesto, mientras que todos se quedaban asombrados.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Ya sabes que todos te perdonamos. Le dijo Sherri preocupada.

\- Sí, cómo no, me siguen viendo como si yo fuera un delincuente, cosa que he cambiado, ahora, qué sorpresa, aparece la hija del Reverendo Alegría, a quien jamás perdonaré por no haberme creído. Prefiero mil veces estar solo que tener que estar acompañando a la verdadera culpable de todo esto. Les dijo, mientras que se sentaba a un lado del camino.

Todd y Rod quisieron hablar con él, pero Lisa les detuvo.

\- Déjenlo, necesita un tiempo para recuperarse. Les dijo ella a los hijos de Flanders.

\- Pero no puede estar siempre enojado con nosotros, jamás dudamos de él. Le dijo Todd, mientras que mostraban que Bart había sido inocente.

\- Entiendo, pero el resto del pueblo lo miró mal a Bart y aún los odia a todos. Les contó Lisa, mientras que se ponían a descansar un rato.

Fue llegando el Atardecer, Jessica y Allison se despertaron, viendo que no estaban en el crucero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos pasó? Se preguntaron ambas chicas, mientras que Rafa y Nelson las calmaban.

\- Tranquilas, necesitaban descansar, han estado inconscientes por más de nueve horas. Les dijo Lisa, mientras que les pedía que descansaran.

\- Dios, no recuerdo nada, salvo la tormenta en alta mar. Recordó esa parte de lo ocurrido por parte de Jessica.

Al ver que Bart estaba allí también, no la miró por un buen rato, hasta que ella se acercó.

\- Bart, lamento mucho lo sucedido en el pasado. No fue mi intención, te juro que he cambiado lo bastante, hasta ingresé en el Coro de la Iglesia de mi padre. Le dijo Jessica, tratando de mostrarle que había cambiado.

\- ¿Sabes cuantas veces escuché eso? Cientos de veces y no, jamás aprendes, me metiste en ese maldito incidente del dinero de las limosnas, me culparon e insultaron de Norte a Sur, hasta que gracias a Lisa se descubrió la verdad, pero aún odio a tu familia, odio a tu padre, ese amargado del Reverendo Alegría y la loca de tu madre, no puedo creerlo, todos en esa ciudad son unos inútiles. Pero yo ya cambié y no volveré a caer en tus trucos. Lo juro por Dios quien será mi testigo. Le dijo Bart lo bastante molesto por lo ocurrido.

Jessica se quedó en silencio, jamás había visto a un Simpson tan enojado por algo así, lo de las limosnas lo hicieron enojar, cada vez que iba a la Iglesia, le lanzaba una mirada de odio a la Familia Alegría porque jamás le habían escuchado, cuando estuvo en las clases dominicales, la maestra misma reportó sobre el extraño comportamiento de Bart, estaba más estudioso, lo mismo en la escuela y en la casa.

No habían tantas travesuras, salvo algunas contra la escuela y la ciudad.

\- Bart, te lo juro, he cambiado, no volveré a meterte en un problema así, tienes que confiar en mí, tú me ayudaste con mi castigo. Le pidió Jessica un poco de compasión.

\- ¿Por las escaleras? ¡YO MISMO FUI EL QUE LAS TUVO QUE LAVAR! Gritó Bart lo bastante alto.

\- Bart, tranquilo, amigo, no te enojes. Le pidieron Rod y Todd.

\- Mejor no se metan, estoy harto de que siempre me culpen de todo: Las limosnas, la estatua, lo de Navidad, todo es mi culpa, lo admito, me gusta hacerlo, pero cambié. Ahora, me quieren mandar preso, entonces, andando. Les dijo, mientras que se levantaba, Jessica le tomó de las manos y lo miró.

\- Te entiendo, fui una tonta, pero te juro que he cambiado: No volveré nunca más a meter a nadie en problemas. Le juró Jessica.

\- Está bien, te creo, pero si llego a ver que es verdad, se termina. Le dijo Bart.

Una vez resuelto el problema, se pusieron en marcha, tras haber subido un par de metros, llegaron hacia unas escaleras de piedra, parecían de la Edad Antigua, cuando Martin las analizó.

\- Son muy viejas, son de la Era de los Palacios Micénicos, pero no están consumidas por el paso del tiempo. Les dijo Martin, tras haberles contado acerca de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando aquí? Preguntó Rafa asustado.

\- No lo sé pero salgamos de aquí. Ahora. Les pidió Lisa, mientras que salían de allí, pero en ese momento, fueron detenidos por dos hombres con armaduras doradas.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! Preguntó uno de ellos, cuyo nombre era Death Mask de Cáncer.

\- ¡Por favor, en el Nombre del Señor, no nos hagan daño! Pidieron los Hermanos Rod y Todd.

\- Tranquilos, no vinimos a causar guerra, estamos perdidos. Dijo Lisa, mientras que se dirigía hacia esas personas.

\- Será mejor que se vayan de aquí ahora. Este lugar es sagrado. Les dijo Shaka de Virgo con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz.

\- Sí, nos iremos de aquí. Les dijo Allison, mientras que se retiraban de allí y cruzaban hacia otra zona, alejada de las escaleras.

Mientras que se iban, Death Mask se los quedó mirando con Shaka de Virgo.

\- ¿Qué estarán queriendo esos forasteros? Preguntó molesto el joven.

\- No lo sé, pero será mejor alertar al Patriarca de esta inminente llegada. Le respondió Shaka y partieron hacia el Salón donde se encontraba el Patriarca de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco.

**¿Ahora qué pasará? ¿Adónde irán ellos ahora? No se pierdan el próximo episodio, donde conocerán a los Caballeros de Bronce y a Saori Kido. **

**Bueno, esta historia está desarrollada durante los sucesos de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, así que verán a todos los demás personajes aparecer.**

**Le mando un saludo a Jaimico Plauto, Anakin Namikaze, aletuki01 y Megurine Chikane :D. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Después de haber sido expulsados por aquellos misteriosos personajes con armaduras doradas, los niños se dirigieron por otro sendero, cruzando las montañas e internándose en una región totalmente desconocida para ellos, no era montañoso, sino que era todo un valle verde (Al mejor estilo griego y también de Córdoba, papa :3) se dirigieron hacia esa zona y emprendieron una bajada muy complicada, llevando consigo el deseo de encontrar una ayuda en medio de todo ese caos que se había desatado en el crucero.

\- ¿Creen que la Señorita Krabapel y el Director Skinner estén bien? Preguntó Allison.

\- No lo sé, nos separamos, la última vez que los vi fue en el crucero cuando se desató la tormenta. Le respondió Lisa.

\- Escuchen, he estado mirando el mapa y parece que hay un pequeño pueblo por estas regiones, a unos 5 kilómetros de aquí, yendo para el Norte. Les contó Todd con su hermano Rod con respecto al lugar donde podrían encontrar y refugiarse hasta ser rescatados.

Fueron avanzando por el camino sinuoso, donde finalmente llegaron al pueblo, el sitio parecía vacío, no habían muchas personas por las calles y ellos no sabían hablar griego, Rod y Todd no podían hacerlo porque tenían prohibido hablar con extraños en las calles.

\- Miren, allí. Les dijo Lisa y se aproximaron a una mansión, donde allí, el Mayordomo, llamado Tatsumi, se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- ¿Se encuentran perdidos, niños? Les preguntó el hombre.

\- Sí, necesitamos saber cómo llegar a Atenas. Le pidió Lisa ayuda, el hombre de traje les abrió la entrada y pasaron al interior.

Tatsumi los llevó al interior de la mansión, donde allí les pidió que se quedaran en una de las salas, debían esperar a la persona que le dirigía.

\- ¿Quién será? Preguntó Sherri, quien temía un poco de esta gente.

\- No lo sé, pero espero que podamos llegar a la misión. Pidió Todd, nervioso de que estuvieran llegando tarde a la tarea que su padre les había encomendado.

\- Sí no pueden, mejor expliquenle de lo que pasó. Gracias a Dios estamos vivos. Les dijo Bart un tanto molesto aún por lo de Jessica, con quien tenía sentada a su derecha.

\- Es cierto, ahora será mejor de que esperemos y nos dirán cómo poder llegar a Atenas. Dijo Lisa en apoyo a su hermano y se quedaron sentados en los sillones en silencio, a la espera de la persona encargada de la mansión.

Fue así que esperaron, hasta que apareció una hermosa joven de largos cabellos violeta y ojos penetrantes, escoltada por un grupo de jóvenes desde las escaleras de la mansión, ingresó en la habitación donde se encontraban los niños y se les acercó.

\- Bienvenidos, extranjeros, soy Saori Kido y les doy la bienvenida a la mansión de mi familia. Se presentó aquella joven, mientras que con los más finos modales, les daba la bienvenida a aquellos extranjeros.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: \- Bienvenidos; Extranjeros, me presento, soy Saori Kido y les doy la bienvenida a mi hogar. Se presentó la chica, Martin y Milhouse se quedaron con la boca abierta por la belleza que irradiaba la joven, hasta que Nelson les golpeó para sacarlos de su trance de hipnosis.

\- ¡Auch, eso dolió! Gritó Milhouse.

\- Sí, ¿qué te pasa, Nelson? Le preguntó Martin, mientras que se frotaba la cabeza.

\- Deberían ser más respetuosos, se estaban babeando por ella y eso no está bien. Les dijo el bravucón, mientras que Saori abría la puerta y entraba un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su nombre era..

\- Hyoga, ¿qué ocurre? Preguntó Saori, mientras que el joven rubio entraba en la habitación.

Sherri, Terri, Allison, Lisa y Jessica se enamoraron del joven rubio, musculoso, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era todo lo que pedían de un buen noble como él.

\- Eh, no, nada, sin querer toque por error la puerta, disculpen, error mío. Se disculpó el rubio, mientras que se retiraba de allí, Bart y los demás chicos no prestaron atención y se quedaron esperando, a que tal vez, las cosas cambiaran, pero parecía que se estaban yendo por otro camino, debido a las emociones femeninas sobre el misterioso joven de cabellos rubios.

\- Señorita Kido, disculpe. Quiso saber Todd, mientras que levantaba su mano.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? Le preguntó la joven, mientras que pasaba su mano por los cabellos del niño.

\- ¿Sabría usted cómo llegar a Atenas? Mi hermano Rod y yo somos miembros de una misión Cristiana y debemos estar allí. Le dijo Todd, pero las cosas también cambiaron para ellos.

\- Lo lamento, pero aquí no se puede llegar hacia Atenas, es un camino muy largo, a menos que quieran ir por las montañas, con esta lluvia no es muy seguro. Les dijo Saori.

Los niños se sintieron mal, pero no podían hacer nada, debían esperar allí y listo, mientras que a su vez, las niñas, se seguían fijando en Hyoga.

\- Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales, jeje? Señoritas, Caballeros, bienvenidos. Les dijo el rubio, mientras que con sus más finos modales, les daba la bienvenida a la mansión.

\- Igualmente, Señor Hyoga. Dijo Bart, mientras que introducía al grupo de su hermana y él a los habitantes de la mansión.

Después de la presentación, ingresaron varios chicos más, sus nombres:

\- Extranjeros, bienvenidos a la Mansión Kido. Les dio la bienvenida Shun de Andrómeda, Sherri cayó profundamente enamorada de aquel joven de cabellos verdes, mientras que Terri tenía sus ojos puestos en Hyoga de Cisne.

\- Son muy buenos ustedes en darnos la bienvenida. Les agradeció Martin, mientras que extendía su mano hacia Ikki de Fénix, quien le dio el apretón, pero con un fuerte dolor.

\- Jajaja, vamos, chicos, tienen que ser fuertes, aquí se demuestre la destreza, la fuerza y el honor en el combate. Les dijo Ikki, mientras que Martín se volví a sentir para esperar a que se fuera el dolor que tenía.

Después de un par de horas de charla y presentación, aparecieron dos chicos más: Sus nombres eran Seiya de Pegaso y Shiryu de Dragón.

\- Bienvenidos, Extranjeros, disculpen que no hayamos estado antes, teníamos un asunto que atender antes. Les dijo Seiya, mientras que después de las presentaciones, Tatsumi los condujo hacia una habitación hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión, donde allí pasarían la noche y a la mañana siguiente iban a tener una gran sorpresa por llevarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: Esa noche, mientras que dormían, Bart tuvo una extraña visión, caminaba por una región inhóspita, fría y sin nada a la vista, parecía estar en la mismísima nada, atrapado y perdido, trataba de pedir ayuda pero nadie respondía, todo lo que oía era su eco que se perdía al Horizonte.

\- ¡Hola! Gritó él por enésima vez.

\- ¡Hola! Se escuchó su eco de vuelta perder al horizonte.

En ese momento, se vio ahora en una nueva realidad, una extraña zona, todas Casas con los símbolos del Zodiaco y en la punta de todas, un palacio se erguía allí mismo.

\- ¿Qué será este lugar? Se preguntaba el chico, mientras que caminaba por las escaleras y entraba en la primera casa, las fue atravesando una por una pero cada vez que pasaba a la otra, su cuerpo presentaba heridas y se sentía más agotado.

Cuando llegó a la última casa y después de haberla pasado, sintió que iba perdiendo los sentidos de su cuerpo, la vista, el oído, el olfato, el tacto y el gusto, estaba ciego y destruido, inmediatamente se arrastraba por toda la zona, hasta llegar hacia unas últimas escaleras, allí se erguía el palacio, donde pudo recuperarse, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente, se topó con una extraña figura, despedía una energía maligna y todo ardía ahora, podían escucharse gritos y lamentaciones, parecía como el Infierno, la figura se acercó hacia él y lo tomó del cuello.

\- ¡Patético Caballero, ¿creíste que podías vencerme? Llegaste hasta aquí para morir, despídete de tu miserable vida! Le dijo la figura y lo arrojó hacia el mar, cayendo hacia su destino final y gritando.

Se despertó siendo movido por Lisa, quien estaba con sus amigos tapándole la boca, pero sus gritos se hicieron oír por toda la mansión.

\- ¡Bart, Bart, tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Dios, no se detiene, ¿cómo lo calmamos?! Preguntó Lisa, mientras que ingresaba a la habitación de ellos una misteriosa figura de cabellos verdes, el rostro oculto tras una máscara, su indumentaria consistía en un leotardo color marrón, una malla gris en su brazo derecho, unas mallas verdes, calentadores de piernas rosa y unos zapatos de tacón amarillos. Además contaba con una armadura cuyas partes eran el pectoral, dos rodilleras, un único brazalete para el antebrazo izquierdo que va desde los dedos hasta el codo y una diadema/corona endosada en paralelo a la cabeza para ir de oreja a oreja; en la parte superior estaba tallada la cabeza de una cobra, ligeramente doblada como si estuviera arrastrándose hacia adelante.

Los Hermanos Rod y Todd temblaron, pensaron que podría ser algún peligroso enemigo, pero inmediatamente les hizo una señal de que no gritaran.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? Preguntó la misteriosa chica que había ingresado.

\- No lo sabemos, estábamos durmiendo y de golpe comenzó a gritar, no puede despertar, es como si fuera una especie de pesadilla de la que no pueda despertarse. Le dijo Lisa.

La chica de cabellos verdes se acercó hacia Bart, cuando se acercó, sus gritos cesaron pero no despertaba, parecía estar en una de sueño hipnótico, como una maldición de la que había caído sobre él, Todd y Rod se acercaron a ella temblando.

\- ¿Disculpe, Señorita? Le preguntaron ambos hermanos.

\- Sí, ¿qué ocurre, niños? No teman, no les haré daño, están a salvo del peligro. Les dijo ella, mientras que curaba a Bart con unas extrañas pócimas.

\- ¿Es un Ángel, usted? Preguntó Rod.

\- Digamos que lo soy, pero una extraña versión, viva y que puede ayudar a los que están heridos. Ya su amigo se recuperará, debió haber caído sobre él algún hechizo o maldición de algún Caballero. Temo que una "Guerra Santa" se está por iniciar. Tengan mucho cuidado. Les dijo ella, mientras que se despedía, saltando por la ventana del cuarto y desapareciendo en medio de la noche.

\- ¡Espere! Pidió Lisa, pero ya había desaparecido en las sombras.

\- ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Y qué "Guerra Santa" se habrá querido referir? Preguntó dudoso Todd.

\- Creo que deberíamos preguntarlo mañana por la mañana. Nos turnaremos cada dos horas para cuidar a Bart, si pasa algo, alerten a los demás. Les dijo Jessica, mientras que algunos volvían a la cama, Lisa fue la primera en quedarse despierta esa noche para cuidar a su hermano de que no volviera a tener esos sueños raros.

Lisa después de haber cumplido su turno, se fue a dormir, para antes despertar a Milhouse, quien seguía dormido pero tuvo que cumplir la nueva ronda de vigilancia.

Milhouse se despertó, aunque por unos momentos le costó mantenerse despierto, llegó a dominarlo por bastante tiempo, no se reportaron problemas con Bart y sus sueños, la medicina que aquella misteriosa mujer de cabellos verdes le había suministrado le permitieron volver a tener calma en su estado de dormido.

\- ¿Crees que haya sido un truco de magia? Le preguntó Rod a su hermano mayor.

\- No lo sé, esto no tiene nada que ver con el Mal. Le respondió Todd, mientras que se levantaba y su pequeño hermano iba de la mano.

\- Papa nos dijo siempre que debemos evitar todo lo que es la mitología porque es malo. Dijo Rod un tanto nervioso.

\- Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el Cristianismo, somos buenos Cristianos, pero también debemos conocer sobre otras costumbres, no digo de unirnos, sino de comprenderlas, Rod, experimentar y conocer, papa no nos puede estar dejando todo el tiempo bajo su sombra, debemos también hacer nuestras vidas, cuando seamos grandes, ¿qué haremos? Seremos gente rechazada porque papa es un fanático y hasta la propio Iglesia no quiere fanatismo porque lleva a errores terribles. Le contó Todd.

\- Pero estaríamos negando a Jesús. Dijo Rod.

\- No lo estamos negando, seguimos siendo Cristianos y jamás lo negaremos, hermano, pero el fanatismo está mal. Recuerdalo. Le dijo Todd, mientras que ambos volvían a dormirse.

Mientras tanto, Bart, en sus sueños, el efecto de las pesadillas que había tenido desaparecieron.

\- _"Niño, escucha, mírame, ¿estás bien?"_ Preguntó una misteriosa persona, cuando Bart abrió los ojos, se topó con la misma chica de cabellos verdes que sus amigos habían tenido el encuentro anterior.

_\- "¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó?"_ Se preguntó Bart, mientras que veía acercarse otra mujer más, era de cabellos pelirrojos y su nombre era Marin de Águila.

\- "_Tranquilo, has estado bajo los efectos de las "Rosas Diabólicas", no tenemos tiempo para explicártelo, muy pronto lo averiguarán, pero hay algo que deben saber todos ustedes"_ Le dijo Marin.

\- "_Marin, ¿estás segura de que deben saberlo? ¿Podrán entenderlo?"_ Le preguntó su amiga de cabellos verdes.

\- _"No te preocupes, Shaina, ellos necesitan saber sobre los poderes que llevan dentro" _ Le respondió Marin ante la preocupación de la chica de Ofiuco.

\- "_¿Poderes? ¿De qué están hablando?"_ Quiso saber Bart.

\- "_Ustedes no llegaron aquí por casualidad, llegaron aquí porque ustedes son Caballeros de Bronce, sepanlo, tienen un camino bastante duro por recorrer e incluso deberán afrontar la muerte misma"_ Le respondió Shaina a la vez junto a Marin.

\- "_Anda la osa, esto no se ve todos los días"_ Dijo Bart bastante asombrado por semejante noticia.

Justo en ese momento, las dos chicas se fueron de allí, mientras que se dirigían hacia los oscuros pasillos del Templo de la Diosa Atena.

\- "_¡Esperen!"_ Les pidió Bart.

\- "_Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, Bart de Tigre"_ Le dijo Shaina, mientras que ella Marin desaparecían en las sombras del Templo.

El chico fue lentamente despertando de su sueño y se vio rodeado de sus amigos, quienes lo habían estado cuidando durante la noche.

\- Buenos días, Bart, ¿cómo has estado? Le preguntó Martin.

\- He estado en mejores situaciones, no me siento muy bien aún, me siento mareado. Les dijo, mientras que lo veían y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Tranquilo, Bart, ten, toma un poco de agua. Le dijo Jessica, mientras que le extendía un vaso para que se recuperara.

\- _"¿Habrá sido real lo que esas dos chicas me dijeron"?_ Se preguntó Bart Simpson, mientras que volvía a dormirse.

\- Dejemoslo dormir un poco más, luego lo despertaremos. Ahora vayamos a ver a la Señorita Saori. Pidió Allison su atención y dejaron la habitación para ir hacia el salón de la mansión para ver qué asunto tenía la dueña de la mansión que anunciarles a ellos.

**Wow, que capítulo, Dios, esta vez ha sido más largo como prometí. Ahora, ¿qué noticias tendrá Saori por contarles a ellos? ¿Bart comprenderá el poder que llevan él y sus amigos oculto? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "El Viaje a Atenas"**

**Le mando saludos a mi querida seguidora Aletuki01 :3 muchas gracias por los reviews y suerte en tus proyectos.**

**Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz. **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: Esa mañana había llegado un nuevo día, los niños habían sido llamados para estar presentes en la Sala de la Mansión, donde estaba Saori Kido, justo entraron en la misma, cuando ingresaba el Mayordomo Tatsumi con el té de la mañana.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Kido. Saludaron los niños con educación.

\- Buenos días, pequeños, adelante, tomen asiento. Les dijo la chica, mientras que se iban sentando en los sillones de la sala.

\- ¿Quería hablar con nosotros? Le preguntó Lisa a la dueña de la mansión.

Saori apoyó su taza de té en la mesa de reuniones y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Así es: Hoy comenzarán con los entrenamientos. Les dijo ella.

Al oír esa palabra se quedaron asombrados, ¿cómo que entrenamientos? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo la chica? Era bastante raro, porque ellos no eran superhéroes como Batman o Súperman, simplemente eran niños que habían ido de viaje y terminaron naufragando tras la tormenta en alta mar.

\- Disculpe que lo repite, pero ¿entrenamientos? Preguntó Sherri con Terry.

\- Así es: Ustedes tienen un gran poder y lo vi en mis sueños. Les dijo ella.

Bart se quedó asombrado, había visto lo que había Saori todo lo ocurrido cuando toda la mansión estaba sumida en el silencio de la noche, mientras que todos dormían y no se escuchaba nada, ella vio que los niños tenían un gran poder en sus almas.

¿Cómo había escuchado Saori todo lo ocurrido? Era raro, pero ella no mentía, a su vez, Rod y Todd al escuchar la "palabra" pensaron en qué diría su padre, pero no podían hacerlo, estaban callados, pensaban que si eran poderes útiles, podrían curar a la gente como lo hizo Jesús en Tierra Santa, curar a los enfermos y salvar a los inocentes.

\- ¡Genial! Seremos como Jesús. Dijeron ambos hermanos, lo que ocasionó la risa de Saori.

\- Así es, pero también deberán luchar contra los enemigos que se le aparezcan. Les dijo la chica, mientras que llegaba Hyoga de Cisne a la sala, eso ocasionó que las chicas se sonrojaran y comenzaran a babearse por él.

\- "_Es tan lindo"_ Dijeron Lisa, Jessica, Sherri, Terri y Allison.

\- "_¿Qué les estará pasando a estas jovencitas? ¿Por qué me estarán mirando así tan enamoradamente?" _ Se preguntó Hyoga, cuando en ese momento, hizo una reverencia ante Saori y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Hyoga, ¿cómo van los entrenamientos? Preguntó la chica de cabellos violetas.

\- Van progresando. -Se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo a los oídos- _"¿Qué haremos con estos niños? Me refiero al viaje hacia las Doce Casas, ¿qué va a pasar?" _ Quiso saber el rubio de Cisne, ya que temía por la seguridad de ellos y de los posibles peligros que hubieran allí.

\- _"Estarán bien, no te preocupes, Caballero de Cisne, pero quiero que reciban un duro entrenamiento, toma en especial al chico de remera roja: Bart Simpson, he visto que tiene el poder de ver el futuro y una gran cosmo arde dentro de él"_ Le dijo ella, mientras que hacia una mini observación hacia Bart, quien estaba bastante confundido aún por la noche anterior.

\- "_Sí, Señorita Kido"_ Respondió Hyoga y tras una breve charla, se retiró educadamente de la sala de reuniones.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, una línea de sangre se abría camino desde el salón del trono del Patriarca, una muerte se había producido en el lugar, el cuerpo sin vida del ex-Patriarca Shion de Aries, él mismo había nombrado a Aioros de Sagitario como su sucesor en el poder, pero la maldad en el corazón de uno de los Caballeros lo llevó a destruir a aquella misma persona que era su Maestro.

\- _"Los humanos jamás entenderán el por qué están aquí, viven sus vidas pero para destruir a los demás, se creen Dioses y Jueces, creyendo que pueden controlar la vida de otras personas como si fueran marionetas que dependen de su titiritero, eso no ocurrirá aquí: Muy pronto ellos conocerán a su nuevo líder, el que represente a la Diosa Athena, ellos ya no tienen remedio para curarse de sus avaricias, solo necesitan que otro tome su mando y les muestre el camino a través de la fuerza y de mi filosofía: "La justicia está en el poder" "._ Dijo el usurpador, quien tomó las prendas del Patriarca asesinado, tras vestirse, se sentó en el trono y allí fue que comenzó su reinado.

**Bueno, bueno, n.n. Jejeje. otro capítulo interesante, ¿quién será el que usurpó el trono del Patriarca? ¿Qué clases de poderes tienen los niños de Springfield? ¿Y cómo serán sus entrenamientos con los Caballeros de Bronce? Las respuestas estarán presentes en el próximo capítulo de "El viaje a Atenas".**

**Le mando un saludo a mi gran seguidora de esta historia: Aletuki01 n.n. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, amiga. Te lo agradezco muchísimo.**

**Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz. **


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: Los niños estaban bastante asombrados por lo que les había dicho Saori acerca de sus poderes, Bart pensaba en cómo utilizarlos: Para el bien o para el mal. Esa era su gran duda.

\- _"Como diría el Tío Ben Parker: "Todo gran poder lleva una responsablidad"_ Dijo Bart, mientras que caminaba por la habitación, lo bastante pensativo y atento a lo que podría ocurrir.

Sabía que allí comenzarían los entrenamientos y tendría que estar bien para la acción, ya que estos iban a ser muy serios y hasta bastante complicados, incluso en el riesgo de salir heridos.

\- _"¿Qué será lo que me habrá dicho esas dos mujeres en mi sueño? ¿Qué es una "Rosa Diabólica"? ¿Qué será todo esto?"_ Se preguntaba Bart, mientras que en ese momento ingresaba a la habitación Lisa.

\- Bart, ¿estás bien? Preguntó su hermana.

\- Sí, solo estaba pensando en unas cosas. Le respondió él, mientras que se dirigía a su hermana, las cosas estaban bastante raras y a parte de los entrenamientos, temía de que volvieran a ese mismo sitio donde estaban esas escaleras y los misteriosos hombres con armaduras doradas, los cuales vigilaban la zona para proteger lo más sagrado que había allí.

\- Esperemos que estos entrenamientos no nos pongan en riesgo nuestras vidas. Le dijo Bart, mientras que salían de la habitación y se dirigían hacia afuera de la mansión para poder reunirse con los demás: Iba a empezar un día bastante duro para ellos.

\- Muy bien, niños y niñas, es importante que sepan que este entrenamiento que empezaremos, será bastante duro y largo, tendrán que usar no solo su fuerza, sino también su intelecto, valor y coraje, no es apto para los cobardes, todos los que quieran darse por vencidos, den un paso adelante. Les dijo Tatsumi con Hyoga y Shiryu.

Nadie lo hizo, se quedaron todos en su lugar, incluso Milhouse y Martin.

\- Bien, no hay cobardes, entonces estamos en un buen camino, quiero que demuestren en qué son capaces. ¿Qué es lo que los identifican? Quiso saber Shiryu, mientras que empezaban a trotar, tenían que tener sus cuerpos bien listos y aptos para correr y luego empezar con los más serios de su programa.

Lo primero que empezaron fueron los entrenamientos con el combate y la resistencia; para eso quisieron ver la fuerza de Nelson y Bart, ya que ellos eran los que más fuerza tenían en sus cuerpos junto a los demás.

Para eso dieron una serie de combates, en los cuales ambos chicos se pelearon a puños y patadas, iba bien hasta que Nelson hizo un movimiento; golpeando a Bart en los bajos, causando que se cayera adolorido al suelo.

\- ¡Eso no se vale: No se puede atacar a un competidor en los bajos! Le sancionó Hyoga a Nelson.

\- Pero fue un golpecito. Se excusó Nelson pero al ver a Bart, no había sido un "golpecito", sino un verdadero puñetazo en los bajos suyos.

\- Los Caballeros no hacen eso, tendrás que estar arriba de esa montaña, la subirás, pero cargando esta caja de bronce a tu espalda, veremos sí eres digno de ganarte la "Armadura de Bronce" o si eres un malvado que solo busca el placer de la destrucción y la muerte. Le dijo Shiryu y Seiya le puso la misma caja que había recibido cuando había logrado convertirse en Caballero de Bronce.

Nelson, al mirar la formación rocosa, solo pudo decir una frase.

\- Esto apesta. Dijo el bravucón y se dirigió hacia la montaña, soportando el peso que llevaba en su espalda y que reflejaba mucho dolor.

\- ¿Será seguro que Nelson esté subiendo esa montaña con una caja de bronce a su espalda? Quiso saber Todd.

\- Sí, parece que sí. Dijo su hermano, mientras que empezaban a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra Shiruy de Dragón.

\- ¡Los ojos bien abiertos, no duden ni siquiera de su espalda, el enemigo, puede atacarles por detrás y estarán perdidos! Les dijo su maestro, mientras que ellos lo atacaban, a pesar de estar ciego, Shiryu pudo enseñarles cómo luchar estando con los ojos ciegos.

Lisa con Jessica, Sherri y Terri y Allison fueron entranadas por Shun de Andrómeda e Ikki de Fénix, ambos hermanos les enseñaban el arte de encontrar su cosmos interior y sacarlo a la superficie, para así demostrarles a los enemigos de que ellos no eran cobardes ni se iban a rendir.

\- ¡Muy bien, así se hace, saquen todo el cosmos de su interior! Les animó Ikki, mientras que lo hacía las chicas.

Desde el interior de la mansión, Saori los estaba observando, ella tenía la certeza en su corazón de que podrían esos niños extranjeros convertirse en Santos de Bronce, pero en su interior, también reinaba una extraña preocupación y que venía del Santuario de la Diosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX: Los entrenaron por separado, las niñas estaban bajo el cuidado de Marin y de Hyoga, mientras que los varones estaban bajo el cuidado de Shaina y Seiya, quienes estaban enseñándoles la concentración del cosmos que llevaban dentro de sus corazones y almas, Ikki les enseñaba a utilizar el fuego e invocar al Ave Fénix, eso fue para Nelson, Milhouse y Rafa, mientras que Rod y Todd estaban siendo entrenados por Shun de Andrómeda como por ejemplo el empleo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- "_Una gran poder lleva a una gran responsabilidad"_ Dijo para sus adentros Bart, mientras que miraba a Lisa haciendo ejercicios con Marin de Águila, Saori estaba viendolos desde la ventana de su habitación, pero algo le estaba preocupando a la reencarnación de la Diosa griega, era una una preocupación interior, algo no le estaba agrandando mucho para ella.

\- _"Estos niños son el futuro pero no estoy segura de que puedan combatir contra enemigos superiores y más peligrosos, ¿qué será de ellos y su seguridad? No quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa, son importantes por el poder que llevan dentro"_ Se dijo Saori pensativa, mientras que en ese momento, tocaban a la puerta.

Fue en ese momento que ingresó Seiya de Pegaso a la habitación.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Seiya? Le preguntó Saori, mientras que miraba por la ventana a los niños que estaban entrenando muy duro, al principio les fue complic ado, más que nada en las cascadas y en las cercanías de los bosques.

\- Es sobre esos niños, ¿crees que puedan luchar contra los enemigos? ¿Estarán capacitados? Preguntó Seiya, quien tenía un extraño presentimiento de peligro.

\- No te preocupes, estarán bien, ellos, como ustedes, pasaron por lo mismo, pasaron los peores momentos y sobre todo con la misión de protegerme a mi. Ellos serán también unos valientes caballeros que darán su vida por, no solo protegerme, sino también por salvar al Mundo. Le dijo Saori.

Seiya comprendió lo que ella le había dicho y se retiró del lugar, dejando a la chica en sus pensamientos, mientras que contemplaba a los jóvenes recién llegados en sus entrenamientos.

\- _"El viaje al Santuario tal vez sea allí la prueba final y decisiva que deberán tomar para poder ser auténticos Caballeros de Bronce"_ Mencionó Saori, mientras ya tenían planeado viajar al Santuario para ver cómo estaban las cosas allí.

Ellos afrontarían el peligro y hasta la misma muerte, para eso, Rod y Todd sabían lo que deberían hacer, no solo como Cristianos, sino también como Guardianes de Athena y sus amigos deberían saber que ellos podrían perder sus vidas pero llenos de honor y valentía en defender a Saori Kido de las garras del mal.

\- Todd. Le dijo su hermano pequeño Rod al mayor.

\- Dime, Rod, ¿qué ocurre? Le preguntó Todd.

\- ¿Crees que mama y papa se enojarán si estamos convirtiéndonos en Caballeros de una Diosa? Eso es idolatría, mama, quien está en el Cielo, se decepcionaría de nosotros y papa también. Le pregunto Rod, Todd no estaba asustado, era un nuevo cambio.

\- Jesús también ayudó a la gente en sus viajes, cuando resucitó a Lázaro de Betania y curó a los enfermos, eso no fue idolatría, eso fue heroísmo y papa se dejó llevar por su fanatismo, eso es idolatría, se excede, somos Cristianos pero también tenemos que tener nuestra vida, ser felices, como estudiar y casarnos, no podemos ser fanáticos, nos miraría mal la sociedad y hasta la propia Iglesia por ser fanáticos y nos tacharían de locos. Le dijo Todd toda la verdad sobre su padre, no podían ser como él, pero eran su padre, los cuidaba y ellos lo querían mucho pero el fanatismo era malo.

\- Tienes razón, Todd. Le confesó Rod, mientras que seguían entrenando, su padre, tal vez en el futuro, él dejaría de ser un loco e insoportable fanático y dejaría de ser tan intolerante.

A su vez, Nelson estaba entrenando con Milhouse y Martin en las pesas.

\- ¡Vamos, señoritos, con fuerza, quiero verlos sudar! Les dijo con su tono de voz muy alto Tatsumi, mientras que Shiryu estaba con Bart meditando.

\- Dime, Bart, ¿puedes alcanzar tu cosmos? Le preguntó su maestro.

\- No. Le respondió con los ojos cerrados.

\- No hables, solo responde con tu cabeza y tu mente, no digas nada de tus labios. Le dijo Shiryu, mientras que Bart asentía con la cabeza.

\- _"No sé si podré alcanzarlo, he sido una persona muy mala y __cometí muchas travesuras antes y las sigo haciendo"_ Le dijo con su mente.

\- _"Eres un niño pero en el futuro, tú serás un hombre y quieres ser alguien que no tenga una vida, ¿quieres tener un futuro triste? Deja esas travesuras por ahora y entra en el presente, no seas un fracaso, tus padres te quieren mucho, como tus hermanas y tú les das la espalda. Ahora, piénsalo, deja salir tu espíritu y alcanza el cosmos, tú puedes, hazlo"_ Le dijo Shiryu, mientras que Bart hacía silencio y meditaba.

El Caballero de Dragón aunque estaba ciego, podía sentir la energía de su estudiante, Bart trataba de "bloquear" su lado travieso y en ese momento, logró llegar hacia el cosmos, de ahí comenzó a fluir la energía dentro suyo.

\- Ahora, ¿puedes sentirlo? Le preguntó Shiryu, mientras que asentía su alumno con la cabeza, dando un "sí".

\- Muy bien, sigue así, llega hasta donde tú puedas. Le animó su maestro, continuando con el entrenamiento, llegando inclusiva hasta la llegada de la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X: Los entrenamientos con Shiryu siguieron hasta la llegada del Crepúsculo, donde todos los demás habían terminado de entrenar con sus maestros, las niñas como Nelson, Martin, Rafa, Milhouse y los Hermanos Rod y Tood se estaban reuniendo en los jardines de la Mansión Kido con sus maestros, Lisa se preguntaba dónde podía estar su hermano, por lo cual fue a ver a Hyoga de Cisne, el cual estaba aún entrenando en las afueras de la mansión.

\- Lisa, no vayas tan lejos, que se está haciendo de noche. Le pidió Jessica.

\- Volveré rápido, ustedes quédense aquí. Les pidió ella, mientras que salía afuera de la mansión y se dirigía hacia las formaciones rocosas, en donde Hyoga de Cisne aún seguía entrenando.

Bart aún seguía entrenando con su maestro, aprovechando la tranquilidad de la cascada que estaba allí

\- _"Concentra la energía, Bart, no dejes que la furia y el rencor te invadan, eres fuerte y puedes con esto"_ Le dijo Shiryu_._

El chico Simpson estaba muy tranquilo, mientras que en su mente, todo era paz, de esa misma, se encontró consigo mismo en su interior.

\- _"Veo que has alcanzado la paz interior, Bart, sigue así, que en tu fuerza está el cosmos del que tus amigos y tú llevan dentro"_ Le dijo su yo interior con la voz de u maestro.

\- _"Anda la Osa"_ Dijo asombrado el chico, mientras que iba explorando y superando todos sus miedos y rivales, como Bob Patiño, la escuela, Kang y Kodos y hasta los enemigos de su familia.

Lo había logrado, de a poco consiguió encontrar el cosmos que había estado buscando, lo logró, su energía había llegado a él, como sus compañeros en sus entrenamientos, había sido una larga carrera, pero finalmente lo había logrado el chico de cabellos picudos.

\- ¿Ahora sientes el poder, Bart-kun? Le preguntó Shiryu.

\- Sí, Maestro. Respondió su alumno, mientras que abría los ojos y se acercaba a su Maestro, el cual estaba aún con su concentración, pero de igual manera se comunicaba con su aprendiz.

\- Perfecto, lo has logrado. Felicitaciones, Simpson Bart. Le felicitó Shiryu, mientras que el chico hacía una reverencia y se iba hacia la salida de las formaciones rocosas, donde lo estaba esperando Lisa allí para volver a la mansión.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Finalmente, bajo una terrible tormenta de lluvia y viento, sobre la cima de las montañas, se dio el entrenamiento final para los chicos y chicas de Springfield, allí iban a superar el último de los obstáculos de sus vidas: El miedo.

\- ¡Vamos, demuestren que son dignos de llevar las armaduras de bronce, demuestrenlo! Gritó a todos ellos Hyoga de Cisne con Seiya de Pegaso y Shiryu de Dragón.

\- ¡¿Son de verdad Caballeros o son cobardes que quieren irse?! Les dijo ahora Seiya, mientras que los niños estaban al borde del abismo psicológico, entre ellos Milhouse, quien quería ya retirarse y volver a casa, pero alguien le impidió que se fuera.

\- ¡Milhouse, vamos, no seas un cobarde, tú puedes, sé que en el fondo no eres cobarde! Le dijo Nelson por primera vez en su vida.

Por primera vez, Nelson se había mostrado amable y nada arrogante con Milhouse, siempre lo estaba golpeando y amenazando, ahora era una persona nueva, dejando atrás su orgullo de ser siempre el abusón de la escuela.

\- Nelson, eso ha sido muy amable, pero con palabras no solo se expulsa el miedo, sino también en combate deberán demostrarlo. Le felicitó Seiya, mientras que se acercaba a los niños.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? Quiso saber Jessica Alegría.

\- Traten de vencernos a nosotros, nada de trampas, no les servirá para nada hacerlas. Les explicó Hyoga la última prueba de la que ellos iban a participar y formar parte.

La idea de que ellos pelearan contra los Caballeros de Bronce, ese era el plan, sin hacer trampa, solamente debían luchar contra ellos, sin vacilar ni retirarse del círculo de pelea.

\- Estamos listos. Anunció Lisa ante ellos y se prepararon para la prueba decisiva que iba a permitirles obtener las armaduras.

Fue así que comenzó el combate para demostrar su valentía, mientras que se daba, Bart utilizó su cosmos para enfrentar al "Meteoro de Pegaso" de Seiya, con el cual atacó al chico, aunque ambos se cambiaron de poderes, Bart con la ayuda de Nelson, Milhouse y Martin evadieron los ataques del Caballero de Pegaso.

El entrenamiento con sus maestros era para demostrar su fuerza y así obtendrían sus armaduras de Caballeros, iban a representar a sus símbolos y animales de las Constelaciones, Rod y Todd temían de la reacción de su padre, ya que por su fanatismo fundamentalista iba a prohibirles salir de la casa por representar unos supuestos "Símbolos del Mal", cosa que él debía saber sobre el "Símbolo del Crismón" que representaba a Cristo cuando se le apareció en un sueño al Emperador Constantino antes de la Batalla del Puente Milvio contra el Emperador de Occidente Majencio.

\- Acuérdate de lo que hablamos la otra vez, Rodd. Le dijo Todd a su hermano, mientras que le hacía recordar lo que habían hablado la otra vez.

\- Sí, nunca la olvidaré. Mencionó su hermano menor, mientras que en ese momento, estaban recibiendo los últimos entrenamientos por Shaina de Ofiuco.

\- Me parece perfecto que ustedes tengan sus opiniones sobre su padre, pero, ¿están bien con él? Quiso saber Shaina.

\- Es muy bueno con nosotros y nos quiere, pero él es muy fanático religioso y Jesús prohíbe el fanatismo. Dijo Todd ante su Maestra.

\- Toda religión tiene prohibido el fanatismo, incluso en las paganas. Sostuvo Shaina, mientras que todos ellos terminaban de entrenar para pasar finalmente a la última etapa de sus entrenamientos: Recibir las armaduras de Bronce.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII: Fue así que esa noche, en la zona de entrenamientos, en la arena de combate de los principiantes a Caballeros de Athena, llegaron para ser "condecorados"; por así decirlo, tras sus entrenamientos recibidos con sus Maestros, después de haber tenido que pasar cientos de desafíos y pruebas complicadas, lograron ganarse sus armaduras de Santos de Bronce.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Se preguntó Bart, mientras que el lugar estaba desierto y no se oía ni un solo ruido, salvo el viento y las pequeñas rocas ceder desde las montañas.

\- Nos dijo la Señorita Saori que permanezcamos aquí, dice que tenemos que esperar aquí, ya que tiene algo muy importante para decirnos. Les dijo Lisa, mientras que seguía todo en calma.

En ese momento, se escuchó una voz que pidió la atención de los presentes, los cuales se dirigieron al centro de la arena de peleas, allí estaban Saori y sus Caballeros Seiya de Pegaso, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrómeda y Shiryu de Dragón, cada uno llevaba sus armaduras correspondientes y Saori estaba en el medio del escenario, protegida por sus fieles Guardianes, los cuales juraron lealtad en protegerla, ahora ellos estaban presentes para la entrega de las armaduras a aquellos niños extranjeros.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto, Señorita Saori? Preguntó Milhouse un tanto nervioso por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Hoy, niños, ustedes han terminado sus entrenamientos: Ya son Caballeros de Bronce, Guardianes de la Señorita Saori Kido. Les anunció Seiya a todos ellos.

Al abrirse las cajas que llevaban las armaduras, cada uno esperó a ser llamado, por pedido de los Caballeros, se formaron, mientras que desde las gradas, en lo más alto, estaban Shaina y Marin observando a los futuros guerreros de Saori

\- Han completado la parte de los entrenamientos, pero ahora la verdadera prueba se encuentra ante sus propios ojos. Dijo la chica de cabellos rojos.

\- Sí, el viaje que hará la Señorita Saori hacia el Santuario, estará lleno de peligros, ellos deberán protegerla. Además, sintió una extraña presencia maligna en el Santuario, como si algo le hubiera pasado al Patriarca. Dijo Shaina.

\- ¿Cómo? Preguntó Marin

\- Tal vez es solo un presentimiento; pero temo de que algo ha pasado en el Santuario. Le contestó Shaina.

\- Será mejor ir a ver lo más rápido posible. Pidió Marin y su amiga asintió con la cabeza, dejando el lugar donde se estaban llevando las entregas de armaduras.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, ustedes han progresado muchísimo, especialmente tú, Bart de Tigre, mucho cuidado en este viaje que está por empezar" _Dijo Shaina, mientras que se volvía la vista hacia los niños que recibían las armaduras.

Fue así que comenzaron los nombramientos por parte de Saori, era como estar en el Palacio de Buckingham, siendo nombrados por los Reyes de Inglaterra con la espada de la familia, Saori era la reencarnación de la Diosa Atenea, ellos ahora eran sus Guardianes.

\- Pasen de a uno para recibir su armadura y su nombre de Constelación. Pidió Shiryu, mientras que iban formando filas.

Fue así que comenzó Saori a nombrarlos.

\- Lisa de Pegaso. Dijo Saori, tras nombrar a la hermana de Bart, ella estaría como compañera de Seiya de Pegaso.

\- Allison. Llamó Hyoga y la chica se acercó.

\- Allison de Sirena. Dio Saori el nombre para la chica.

\- Nelson. Llamó ahora Hyoga.

\- Nelson de Capricornio. Le dio la chica la Constelación al joven.

\- Genial, muchas gracias, Señorita Saori. Le agradeció Nelson, mientras que le hacía una reverencia.

Saori sonrió y pasó su mano por los cabellos del rufián.

\- Sherri y Terri de Fénix. Anunció la chica ahora, mientras que llegaban las gemelas.

\- Lisa de Delfín, Rafa de Tortuga, Milhouse de Halcón y Jessica de Sagitario. Anunció de vuelta Saori, el último en ser nombrado era Bart, quien estaba esperando y finalmente llegó su turno.

Caminó un tanto tembloroso, acercándose hacia la fila de los Caballeros, tanto los de Saori, como los recién nombrados, para finalmente recibir su rango asignado.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII: Bart se dirigió hacia Saori, quien estaba por darle su nombre de guerrero, era el último de la fila, no quedaba nadie, luego del nombramiento, se daría un importante comunicado de la chica de cabellos violeta.

\- _¿Listo, Bart?_ Le preguntó su mente.

\- _Totalmente listo. _ Asumió el chico toda seguridad en su nombramiento de Caballero.

\- Bart de Tigre. Le anunció Saori su nombre de guerrero, fue en ese momento, en el que sintió el báculo de la joven sobre su cabeza, dándole ese nombre de Caballero, jurando con su vida de protegerla y estar siempre al corriente, de evitar que los enemigos trataran de lastimarla y de ejercer la Justicia sobre aquellos que la perturbaran.

Con su nombramiento, ya estaban todas las misiones cumplidas en sus entrenamientos, ahora ellos formaban parte de aquella hermandad, por así decirlo, de Guardianes que protegerían a Saori Kido del peligro de los enemigos.

Para Todd y Rodd, ellos temían ser reprochados por su padre y hasta ser castigados, por "herejía" y "blasfemia", pero ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo, ellos no habían dejado nada, solo estaban cumpliendo un papel importante en sus vidas y fuera de las barreras fundamentalistas y fanáticas de su padre y su familia,

\- ¿Están bien? Les preguntó el Mayordomo Tatsumi.

\- No, estamos bien. Solo estábamos pensando. Añadió Rodd, mientras que respondía a la pregunta de Tatsumi.

\- No se preocupen, no están abandonando su religión Cristiana, ustedes son Caballeros también, protegiendo a Saori, como lo han hecho los Cristianos en la Edad Media, durante las Cruzadas, con la misión de proteger el Santo Sepulcro de Cristo y Jerusalem. Les dijo el hombre calvo, mientras que ambos hermanos entendían el mensaje a la perfección.

Lisa y sus amigas estaban charlando, en especial sobre la belleza de sus maestros, Jessica estaba totalmente perdida por Shun de Andrómeda, mientras que Sherri y Terri se disputaban por Hyoga junto con Lisa.

Fue justo en ese momento, en el que Saori les pidió su atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Señorita Saori? Preguntó Bart, mientras que ellos hacían una reverencia.

\- Vengo a anunciarles que ustedes vendrán con mis Caballeros de Bronce al Santuario. Les dijo ella, mientras que les daba la misión de escolta hacia Atenas.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV: Esa mañana, había sido una llegada importante para ellos, ya que los nuevos Caballeros de Bronce, protectores de Saori Kido, habían llegado a la pista privada, el jet que los trasladó hacia el Santuario, en la Capital griega, Atenas, llevaba con ellos a Seiya de Pegaso, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrómeda y su hermano, Ikki de Fénix, a la vez escoltaron a Saori Kido y sus Caballeros, los nuevos integrantes de su fuerza: Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Nelson, las gemelas Sherri y Terry, Allison, Jessica, Martin, Rodd, Todd y Rafa, los nuevos Guardianes de la Diosa tenían la misma función y era un honor servir para ella.

Hasta los propios hermanos gemelos dejado de lado las posibles confrontaciones que les daría su padre si llegaba a verlos como "Paganos", no temían a nada, ni siquiera al reproche de la sociedad de su país.

\- Wow, jamás me sentí tan genial. Alegó Martin con su armadura y Nelson, como siempre, le dio un buen golpe en el estómago, pero cuando estuvo por efectuar su dañina acción, sintió un enorme dolor en su mano derecha.

\- ¡Auch, auch, mi mano! Gritó el matón de la escuela y la vio toda colorada su mano derecha, mientras que Martin mostraba su pechera de bronca y nexos de hierro que protegían su pecho, formando una Cruz en la misma.

\- Jajaja, las maravillas de la herrería de los griegos. Río el chico listo, mientras que para Saori le causó una risa de ver a sus nuevos guerreros tener sus "luchas" por quién era el más poderoso.

Pronto estuvieron sobrevolando Atenas, la Capital de Grecia, que en el pasado guardó sus mejores mitos y leyendas sobre los Dioses, Héroes y Semi-Dioses, como Hércules, el romance, la tragedia, la tragicomedia, Antígona, Edipo Rey, Pitágoras, Sofocles, Platón, Sócrates y cientos de sabios e intelectuales griegos, quienes, con los Romanos, sembraron el camino para el Siglo XV D.C, por sus descubrimientos y arte, sembraron el camino para el "Renacimiento", del cual muchos artistas italianos, tomarían sus ideas y las plasmarían en el arte, la arquitectura, la pintura y la escultura.

\- Dios, es tan hermosa esta ciudad. Dijo Lisa, enamorada de la cultura griega.

\- Después de la visita al Santuario, espero que les guste venir de paseo por la Ciudad de Atenas. ¿Les gustaría? Les ofreció Saori ir con ella y su escolta de paseo por la mítica ciudad, cosa que todos aceptaron.

Pronto los pilotos recibieron la orden de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de la Capital griega y de ahí, emprendieron el viaje hacia las zonas montañosas, donde les estaba esperando el Santuario.

Fue un viaje largo por las montañas, pero finalmente pudieron llegar hacia las lindas del Santuario, de golpe, Bart recordó el momento en el que se habían metido en esas escaleras y con el misterioso ataque de los dos Caballeros de armaduras de oro.

\- Por aquí. Señaló Seiya y llegaron hacia las escaleras de piedra, donde estaba esperando allí, al final de la misma, un hombre joven con una túnica verde que iba desde su cabeza hasta la espalda y una máscara de plata en su rostro.

\- ¿Quién será ese sujeto? Preguntó Todd a su hermano.

\- Debe ser un guardia de este sitio. Dijo su hermano menor, mientras que iban subiendo las escaleras y Saori se le acercó al hombre de la túnica verde.

\- Bienvenida, Señorita Kido, el Patriarca me ha enviado para escoltarlos hacia el Palacio. Les dio la bienvenida el hombre..

\- Muchas gracias por venir a recibirnos, Ptolemy de la Flecha. Le agradeció Saori al Caballero de Plata, mientras que ellos lo seguían por las escaleras de piedra.

\- Caballeros de Bronce, bienvenidos al Santuario de la Diosa Athena. Les dijo Saori, mientras que llegaban al final de las escaleras y estaban presente frente a la Primer Casa del Zodiaco.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV: Ptolemy de Flecha les dio la bienvenida a Saori, a sus Caballeros y a los niños nuevos, quienes habían logrado convertirse en guerreros de Athena, mientras que iban subiendo por las escaleras de piedra, se dirigían hacia un objetivo final, el cual era el Palacio del Patriarca.

\- ¿Cómo haremos para cruzar todo este camino? Quiso saber Martin, cuando justo lo escuchó el Caballero de la Flecha.

\- Para llegar hacia el Patriarca, ustedes deberán cruzar las 12 Casas del Zodiaco. desde Aries hasta Piscis, pero mucho cuidado, cada una de estas Casas están vigiladas por un Santo de Oro. Les explicó Ptolemy.

\- ¿Santos como San Miguel y San Juan? Preguntaron Rodd y Todd, las cuales dejaron muy divertido al Caballero de cabellos negros.

\- Jajaja, podría decirse que si pero por el otro lado no, es muy distinto. Les dijo el guerrero que los conducía hacia el Palacio del Patriarca.

Para Lisa y las gemelas Sherri y Terri era otro buen chico hermoso, al cual querían pedirle una cita, pero para Allison, algo no estaba del todo bien.

\- _"Este sujeto es bastante extraño, ¿qué estará tramando?"_ Se quedó pensando la chica de cabellos castaños.

Había algo extraño en ese misterioso hombre de capa y máscara plateada, no sabría decirse, pero con sus poderes de leer las mentes, Allison sabía que algo no estaba marchando bien.

\- _"¿Por qué será que Allison se ve muy preocupada? ¿Y qué será lo que le estará molestando demasiado?_ Se quedó pensativa Lisa a la vez, mientras tanto, Bart con Nelson, Milhouse, Rafa, los Hermanos Rodd y Todd y Martin estaban conversando entre ellos para ver qué harían luego de volver a Springfield, ya que los hermanos Flanders temían que el fanatismo de su padre los encerrara por herejes, cosa que no estaban haciendo nada malo al respecto, pero por las locuras de Ned Flanders, ellos siempre terminaban metidos en los líos que su padre hacía.

\- Disculpe, ¿falta mucho? Preguntó Martin.

\- Solo unos metros más de este camino y llegaremos a las escaleras de la Casa de Aries. Le respondió amistosamente Ptolemy, mientras que llegaban al final del camino y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras de la casa nombrada anteriormente.

Justo en ese momento, en la cima de la montaña, se encontraron con Shiryu de Dragón, quien se les unió al grupo.

\- ¿Seguro que puede pelear, Maestro Shiryu? Le preguntó Bart al Caballero de Dragón.

\- No te preocupes, Bart, no hace falta ver, ante una crisis o un momento difícil, se tiene que luchar con los instintos y la fuerza interior. Le respondió Shiryu, dándole así otra lección de cómo enfrentarse a las decisiones y momentos complicados.

Justo en ese momento, al llegar al borde de las escaleras, se detuvieron.

\- Uf, al fin, un descanso. Dijo Nelson, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Preguntó Sherri.

\- Parece ser que el muchacho llamado Ptolemy tiene algo que decirnos. Le explicó Terri el motivo de por qué se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ptolemy? Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Como les dije antes a los niños, a ustedes también se los diré: Para llegar al Palacio, deberán pasar las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, desde Aries hasta Piscis, pero advertirles una cosa muy importante: Cada Casa del Zodiaco está vigilada por un guardián, cada Santo de Oro protege sus casas y deberán enfrentarlos. Nadie ha podido cruzar las 12 Casas. Les advirtió Ptolemy, pero Seiya se acercó hacia él.

\- Entonces nosotros seremos los primeros en la historia en enfrentarnos a ellos. Le dijo firmemente el Caballero de Pegaso.

Dichas estas palabras de aliento, los Caballeros de Athena con los niños de Springfield se dirigieron hacia la escalera que llevaba a la primer casa: La Casa de Aries, pero en ese momento, algo extraño ocurrió con el guía de la Flecha.

\- Pero ustedes no pasarán. Les dijo su guía, quien se quitó la máscara y la capa, para empezar con un feroz ataque de flechas fantasmas, las cuales iban dirigidas hacia ellos como objetivos para eliminar.

Mientras que los niños se cubrían, otros como Nelson las evadían, lo mismo Rodd y Todd, donde a su vez, Bart decidió proteger a su hermana y combatir al traidor de Ptolemy.

\- ¡A la carga! Ordenó Bart, pero en ese momento, Jessica le detuvo.

\- Espera, no lo hagas, es muy arriesgado. Le pidió ella, cuando justo en ese momento, Shiryu les pidió su atención.

\- ¡No se dejen engañar, son flechas fantasmas, no les harán daño, es toda una ilusión! Les dijo, mientras que ellos veían que era verdad, de una rápida maniobra, Seiya decidió acabar con el Caballero de la Flecha.

\- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso! Gritó él y dio con su ataque en el blanco, destruyendo parte de la armadura de Ptolemy y luego causándole heridas que lo llevaron a la muerte.

Ptolemy de la Flecha cayó al pie de las escaleras de la Casa de Aries, muerto y con su armadura destruida.

\- Ja, fue fácil este sujeto. Dijo el Caballero de Pegaso, pero la victoria duró poco tiempo.

\- ¡No! Gritó Hyoga y todos se dieron la vuelta:

Saori Kido había sido alcanzada por una flecha de Ptolemy, una de las cuales era de verdad.

\- ¡Saori! Gritó Seiya y corrieron todos para ayudarla y ver qué tan grave era la herida que le había causado el ataque del Caballero de Plata.

**Saludos a mi gran seguidora de esta historia: Aletuki01 n.n. Se despide MontanaHatsune92 hasta el próximo capítulo, que tengan un buen comienzo de semana. Paz.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI: Después de haber vencido fácilmente a Ptolemy de Flecha, la victoria duró poco tiempo, a pesar de que lo habían derrotado, cuando se dieron la vuelta, Bart y sus amigos, escucharon el grito de Seiya de Pegaso.

\- ¡Saori! Escucharon ellos el grito, mientras que el Caballero de Pegaso corría con sus amigos para ver qué había ocurrido.

\- Dios, no. Pidió Lisa y cuando se acercaron, en medio de un círculo que ellos formaron, vieron a Saori, herida, había sido alcanzada por la verdadera flecha que les había lanzado Ptolemy de Flecha.

\- A un lado, estudio medicina, puedo ayudarla. Les dijo Martin, mientras que trataba de curarla con sus conocimientos en esa rama científica.

\- Espera. Le detuvo Shiryu, mientras que le bloqueaba el paso a seguir.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó el chico inteligente.

\- Es una flecha fantasma, una de verdad, todas las que esquivamos eran falsas, pero la que alcanzó a Saori es una orinal, si la sacas, puede morir por el desangrado. Le advirtió Hyoga.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Preguntó Rodd, mientras que Todd le tomaba el pulso a la chica de cabellos violetas.

\- Tiene pulso aún, pero es muy débil e irá empeorando más. Les informó lamentablemente el hermano menor de la Familia Flanders.

El temor de los Caballeros a que la herida empeorara era de terror, debían hacer algo, por lo cual, en ese momento, cuando se prepararon para cruzar la primera casa, la Casa de Aries, se les apareció su guardián.

\- Miren. Les dijo Lisa de que observaran al misterioso joven de cabellos, el cual estaba parado frente a las escaleras.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Mi nombre es Mu de Aries, el Primer Guardián de la Casa de Aries. Se presentó el caballero de cabellos violeta claro.

\- _Awww, es tan guapo._ Suspiraron Sherri, Terri y Jessica Alegría al ver de cerca a Mu.

-Señor. Le llamó Martin.

\- ¿Sí, Joven Caballero de Águila? Le preguntó Mu al chico intelectual.

\- Necesitamos de su ayuda, la Señorita Kido ha sido alcanzada... Pero Mu le detuvo en ese momento.

\- No puedo hacer nada al respecto para curar su herida, para eso, deberán cruzar las 12 Casas del Zodiaco y llegar hacia el Santuario, donde en la Estatua de la Diosa Athena, se encuentra el escudo de Nike, con ella podrán curar su herida, pero dense prisa, el tiempo corre. Les dijo Mu y sobre el enorme reloj, se encendieron los fuegos que marcaban el tiempo para salvar a Saori.

\- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? En marcha. Ordenó Bart.

\- No tan rápido. -Seiya le detuvo- Recuerda lo que dijo Ptolemy de Flecha, él nos dijo que cada Casa del Zodiaco se encuentra protegida por un Santo de Oro, no es una simple tarea, muchos no saldremos con vida. Les dijo a la vez Shiryu.

Eso asustó a los niños, menos a Bart y Nelson.

\- Si hay que dar la vida por Saori, así lo haremos, moriremos por ella. Justificó Seiya su postura.

\- Como los Cristianos que luchan por Cristo, también lo haremos por ella. Mencionó Todd.

\- A sí se habla, entonces, vamos, muchachos, vayamos a por el escudo y salvemos a Saori. Les animó Seiya, mientras que se dirigían hacia las escaleras, pero Mu les detuvo el paso.

\- Con esas armaduras no podrán luchar contra los Caballeros de Oro, yo les puedo dar una mano en esto. Les dijo, dándoles su apoyo.

Tardó su tiempo el Caballero de Aries en reparar las armaduras y de darles todo lo necesario para que pudieran pelear contra los distintos Guardianes de las 12 Casas.

Una vez listas, las entregó sus armaduras y les dio un pequeño aviso a los Caballeros y a los niños que iban a entrar para salvar a Saori.

\- Tengan cuidado, esto no es nada fácil, Ptolemy lo dijo, el peligro de estas Casas, es que no tienen clemencia, deberán luchar con todo lo que ustedes tengan, sin vacilar ni detenerse. Con respecto a la Casa de Aries, ustedes pasarán tranquilamente, pero mucho cuidado con la segunda, la Casa de Tauro. Les advirtió Mu, mientras que los Caballeros comprendían el peligro que iban a enfrentar, a su vez, el reloj había empezado a correr, debían apresurarse para salvar a la Diosa Athena, allí se quedó Tatsumi con varios más en el lugar para cuidarla.

\- Suerte, amigos y dense prisa. Les animó Tatsumi, mientras que los Caballeros y los niños cruzaban por la Casa de Aries y se adentraban en su camino hacia la segunda casa del lugar: La Casa de Tauro era la siguiente por pasar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII:El siguiente lugar por pasar era la Casa de Tauro, el sitio era de una estructura clásica de las construcciones griegas, cosa que dejaba asombrado a Martin, Allison y Lisa por el gran mantenimiento de las casas del Zodiaco, el sitio era un gran templo sostenido por columnas y lugares internos, la característica a destacar, es que tenía un relieve de un cráneo de un toro en el friso.

\- ¿Quién vive aquí? ¿La Familia Bush? Preguntó Nelson, ya que por ver el cráneo de toro en el friso, creyó que se trataba de la casa del Texano Rico o de la Familia Bush que era de Texas.

\- Jajaja, muy buena esa, Nelson, chocala. Le dijo Bart, mientras que chocaban los cinco por el chiste.

Para Seiya no era nada divertido, ya que la advertencia de Mu de Aries podría haber sido cierta, les había advertido que el Guardián de la Casa de Tauro era uno de los más fuertes de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco.

Cuando en el momento en el que cruzaron la entrada de la Casa de Tauro, Lisa sintió una presencia extraña.

\- Esperen. Pidió la hermana menor de Bart, mientras que ellos se detenían y detrás de ella, aparecía de la nada y sorpresivamente el Santo de la Casa, el gigante Caballero de Oro vio que tenía a unos "invitados" no deseados en su Casa.

\- Veo que han venido aquí para vencerme, hace tiempo que no me enfrento a dignos oponentes. Les dijo.

\- Tú debes ser el Caballero de esta casa, ¿no es así? Preguntó Bart.

\- Así es, pequeño: Soy Aldebarán de Tauro, Caballero de esta Casa. Se presentó el el gigante, mientras que se iba preparando todo para el enfrentamiento.

\- Debemos llegar al Palacio del Patriarca y así salvar la vida de Saori Kido, la Diosa Athena, ella ha sido alcanzada por la Flecha Fantasma de Ptolemy y está en peligro de muerte. Le dijo Seiya, mientras que trataban de hallar una forma de que pasaran, pero el Caballero de Tauro no era para nada tonto.

\- Si ustedes desean cruzar y llegar al Palacio del Patriarca, primero deberán vencerme en un combate. Les negó el paso, mientras que les daba las indicaciones de lo que deberían hacer.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡A la carga! Gritó Nelson, mientras que iba contra el Guardián.

\- ¡Nelson, alto! Le pidió Lisa, mientras que el bravucón corría pero cuando estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a Aldebarán, el Caballero utilizó una defensa para bloquear el ataque de Nelson, el cual era equivalente a la postura "Lai del Kenjutsu", utilizando sus brazos como una espada envainada y con este ataque-defensa, lanzó a Nelson contra una de las columnas de la Casa de Tauro.

\- ¡Nelson! Gritó Lisa, mientras que corría hacia el bravucón para ver cómo estaba tras haber sido arrojado como un proyectil contra las columnas.

\- ¿Alguien tomó la matrícula del camión? Preguntó mareado el ex-novio de Lisa en el pasado.

Lisa levantó a Nelson del suelo, justo antes de que parte de la columna se cayera delante de ellos.

\- Jajaja, buen intento de ataque, niño, pero debes aprender una cosa: Nunca ataques por detrás. Le aconsejó Aldebarán, mientras que se reía por el intento de ataque del bravucón.

\- ¿Qué dijo? Preguntó Nelson aún mareado.

\- Que no deberías haberlo atacado por detrás, recuerda eso. Le repitió Milhouse el consejo del Caballero de Tauro.

\- Oh. Se lamentó el bravucón, mientras que lo recostaban contra uno de los muros.

En ese momento, Aldebarán les mostró su propuesta de dejarlos pasar.

\- Les propongo esta idea: Para que puedan cruzar hacia el Santuario, los reto a un combate en donde el que logre cortar el cuerno de mi casco, será permitido pasar hacia la siguiente casa. Les ofreció su idea de combatir, ya que él era el Caballero más fuerte de las 12 Casas.

\- Aceptamos el reto. Dijo Seiya, mientras que aceptaban la pelea contra el gigante.

Y así que comenzó el combate en la Casa de Tauro.

\- Si tan solo pudiera atacarlo de frente, pero me va a bloquear. Debería usar mi poder para calcular el ángulo de trayectoria de mis golpes hacia el Caballero Aldebarán. Dedujo Martin, mientras que estaba diseñando un plan para poder cortar el cuerno del casco del gigante.

\- ¡Martin, cuidado! Le alertó Milhouse, el Caballero de Tauro se lanzó hacia él, mientras que el genio calculaba su ataque.

\- ¡Lección Número 1, Martín de Lobo: Nunca te dejes sorprender por tu rival! Le señaló Aldebarán, mientras que lanzaba su "Gran Cuerno" contra los nuevos Caballeros.

\- ¡Eso no lo permitiré, nadie hiere al genio, excepto yo: Terremoto! Invocó Nelson su ataque y logró detener la embestida de Aldebarán, dándole un pequeño tiempo a Martin de salir de allí, pero el ataque de Nelson solo logró frenarlo un breve instante.

Con el "Terremoto" de Nelson destruido, Aldebarán se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, mientras que el combate se intensificaba cada vez más en la Casa de Tauro, el brasilero vio que estas personas no eran para nada débiles con respecto a sus viejos adversarios.

\- ¡Rayos de la Divina Providencia! Exclamaron Rod y Todd y lanzaron su ataque contra el casco de Aldebarán.

Pero el intento falló.

\- No puede ser, ni siquiera le ha golpeado. Se sorprendió Sherri, mientras que Terri la abrazaba aterrada.

\- No podemos dejar que Saori muera, hay que detenerlo ahora. Añadió Lisa.

En medio de todo el combate, Milhouse quiso impresionar a Lisa, pero...

\- Lisa, mira, mira. Le pidió que su atención, pero Aldebarán embistió contra el amigo de Bart, al cual lo mandó a volar hasta el friso de la entrada de la Casa de Tauro, quedando incrustado allí.

\- Yo lo saco. Pidió Bart, pero lo detuvieron.

\- Debemos seguir, vamos. Le dijo Rafa, por primera vez, decía algo coherente y con razón.

Seiya era el que seguía peleando con sus amigos, mientras que Shiryu y Shun lo distraían con Hyoga, el Caballero de Pegaso despertó su "Séptimo Sentido", con el cual pudo finalmente cortar el cuerno de Aldebarán.

Fue tan solo un parpadeo ese ataque, pero parecía que había sido alcanzado por una flecha o un rayo y el cuerno del casco del brasilero cayó al piso del templo, quedando asombrado de que alguien pudo vencerlo en un combate, en el cual, él ganaba por su fuerza.

\- He quedado asombrado de tu ataque, Seiya de Pegaso, eres digno junto a tus amigos de ser Guerrero de Athena, por eso, puedes pasar. -Se dirigió luego hacia el joven Bart de Tigre- Tú también, Bart de Tigre, puedes ir con Seiya, el resto no, deberán terminar este combate. -Bart se dirige hacia Seiya para ir a la siguiente Casa, pero antes, Aldebarán le da también su sabiduría al joven de EEUU- Ten cuidado, joven Caballero, los peligros aumentarán con cada casa que pasen, habrán enemigos que podrían matarte, pero veo en ti como en tus compañeros, una enorme fuerza, no solo física, sino también moral en luchar por proteger a los que más quieren. Ahora, ve y suerte, Caballeros de Pegaso y Tigre. Se despidió Aldebarán de Tauro de ellos, mientras que Seiya y Bart salían de allí.

Mientras que corrían hacia la siguiente casa...

\- ¿Cuál es la siguiente? Preguntó Bart a Seiya.

\- La siguiente es la Casa de Géminis. Vamos. Saori, te salvaremos, resiste. Pidió su Caballero, mientras que iban saliendo de la Casa de Tauro y avanzaban hacia la próxima, mientras que en la anterior, los demás se habían quedado para terminar con el combate contra el Santo de esa misma Casa del Zodiaco.

**Agradecimientos:**** Bueno, n.n, con este capítulo cerramos la primer pelea en la Casa de Tauro, bastante nerviosa la pelea, ¿no? Jeje, bueno, quiero mandar saludos a todos los que siguen esta historia. Mando saludos a Aletuki01, sshunz y Princesa Andrmeda, muchas gracias por todo y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Próxima Casa: Casa de Géminis. **

**Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y Feliz 25 de Mayo, Argentina Mía :D.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII: \- Estate alerta, Bart, nos aproximamos a la siguiente Casa: La Casa de Géminis. Le pidió Seiya de que no bajara la guardia, pero el joven estaba mirando hacia atrás cada dos por tres, debido a su preocupación, por primera vez, de su hermana y sus amigos.

\- Sí, no la bajaré. Le respondió, tarde, pero justo.

\- Bart, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que se daba la vuelta para ver qué le ocurría.

\- Es que, no sé, siento mucha preocupación. Le contó Bart.

\- Te entiendo, temes por tu hermana y tus amigos, no te preocupes, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu los protegerán, ellos se reunirán con nosotros en las escaleras de ingreso a la Casa de Géminis, pero no debemos detenernos, estamos con el tiempo en nuestra contra, recuerda, Saori está en peligro de muerte. Le recordó Seiya, tras darle ánimos.

\- Tienes razón, andando. Respondió y se movieron.

Después de un trayecto bastante largo, llegaron a los pies de la Casa de Géminis, era un pequeño templo, formado por tres alas, dos laterales que se unen con la primera del interior, en el exterior, contaba con dos alas laterales, donde estaban esculpidas las imágenes de dos ángeles, representando una dualidad, uno sostenía una lira y el otro, una serpiente.

A Bart le llamó la atención el diseño y en especial, la representación de los dos ángeles.

\- _"¿Qué se traerán aquí?"_ Se preguntó Bart.

\- Vamos, es por aquí. Le dijo Seiya, mientras que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos e ingresaban en el templo.

Mientras tanto, aún en la Casa de Tauro, los amigos de Seiya con los niños habían estado luchando todavía contra Aldebarán de Tauro, para así, luego, reunirse con Seiya y Bart en la entrada en la Casa de Géminis, pero se les hacía extenso el combate contra el Santo de Oro, ya que con cada ataque le lanzaban, él se defendía, envainando la espada y así esperaba el próximo ataque, luego de defenderse.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, mis anteojos! Gritó Milhouse, después de haber sido lanzado por Aldebarán contra una de las paredes de su Casa del Zodiaco.

Ya algunos como Rafa y las gemelas estaban agotados, pero una de las chicas, Allison seguía de pie.

\- No voy a permitir que perdamos, le juramos también lealtad a Saori nosotros, ¡¿Qué somos?! ¡¿Soldados o Traidores?! Preguntó ella, mientras que con una voz de mando, seguida de Lisa, les daban ánimos a los demás niños de seguir combatiendo.

Mientras que juntaban coraje para luchar de nuevo contra el Caballero de Tauro, Rafa decidió junto a Martin hacerle frente a Aldebarán.

\- ¡"Teoría de Nikola Tesla"! Gritó Martin, mientras que invocaba una poderosa descarga eléctrica, la cual, junto con Rafa, quien invocó el...

\- ¡"Ola Asesina"! Invocó su ataque y ambos mantuvieron ocupado a Aldebarán.

\- ¡Ahora, chicos! Ordenó Hyoga y con Shun y Shiryu, combinaron sus poderes, el "Dragón Naciente", las "Cadenas de Andromeda" y el "Trueno de la Aurora" de Hyoga, por el cual lograron atacar por fin al Caballero de Tauro.

Aldebarán se quedó asombrado, sus manos estaban congeladas por el ataque le había alcanzado, tras la combinación de los poderes de Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, habían logrado vencerlo, además de haber contado con la distracción de los niños.

\- Debo reconocerlo, son dignos de combatir ustedes, ambos grupos, nunca he visto en toda mi vida a todo un valiente grupo de guerreros que me hayan desafiado a un duelo y me vayan vencido y por eso, en muestra de mi gratitud, los dejo pasar. Les dijo el Caballero de Tauro.

\- Fue todo un honor pelear contra ti, Aldebarán. Le agradeció Shiryu.

\- Igualmente, espero que vuelvan un día, en especial para que los jóvenes extranjeros que están con ustedes, pelean muy bien, pero necesitarán un poco más de entrenamiento. -Aldebarán les da su sabiduría- Como le dije a su amigo Seiya de Pegaso, mucho cuidado, en las siguientes casas, los Guardianes que las cuidan son más fuertes y muchos no podrán llegar hasta el Santuario donde esta el Patriarca, mucho cuidado. Les aconsejó el Caballero.

\- Tendremos cuidado. Muchas gracias, amigo. Le dijo Hyoga y se fueron de allí.

\- Fue un pelea digna de Caballeros -Martin se acerca al brasilero- Me gustaría volver para ser entrenado por usted, Señor. Le dijo admirado el chico inteligente.

\- Así será, Martín de Lobo. Prometo darte un buen entrenamiento, pero ahora, debes ir con tus amigos, ve, de prisa. Le dijo Aldebarán, luego de prometerle que lo entrenaría como su aprendiz.

Luego de que se fueran todos ellos de la Casa de Tauro, Mu de Aries entró en la Casa del brasilero.

\- ¿Por qué no los mataste cuando luchabas contra ellos? Preguntó el Caballero de la Primera Casa.

\- Durante la pelea contra Seiya, pude sentir el cosmos de Atena. Le confesó el brasilero.

\- Tal y como sospechaba: Saori Kido es la Diosa Atena. Señaló Mu.

\- No hay dudas de eso, además, ellos ahora se han ido hacia la Casa de Géminis. Le informó Aldebarán de Tauro, pero en ese momento, Mu tuvo sospechas.

\- Es raro todo esto: La Casa de Géminis ha estado vacía por varios días, su Guardián no aparece, o al menos eso me han dicho. Respondió finalmente Mu de Aries.

Después de lo dicho por el Caballero, en ese momento, ambos personajes sintieron un cosmos fuerte de energía.

\- Es él: El Caballero de la Casa de Géminis. Ha vuelto. Mencionaron ambos, mientras que toda la acción se dirigía hacia aquella Casa del Zodiaco, donde Bart y Seiya habían ingresado para cruzar hacia la siguiente.

A su vez, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu y los niños hacían su camino para reunirse con los otros Caballeros y seguir con su camino para salvar la vida de Atena, el reloj seguía corriendo y una de las llamas del mismo, se apagó.

El tiempo estaba en su contra, debían apresurarse y llegar al Santuario del Patriarca de inmediato.

**:D Y aquí termina este capítulo. Nuestros héroes han logrado pasar la Casa de Tauro y van de camino hacia la de Géminis, pero el camino estará muy obstaculizado para cruzarlo. ¿Qué sorpresas les depararán a ellos ahora? No se lo vayan a perder.**

**Mando saludos a mi gran seguidora y amiga querida aletuki01, Princesa andrmeda y sshunz n.n. Un saludo de su amigo MontanaHatsune92.**

**Me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, como adelanto, lanzaré el capítulo 2 de mi crossover de Los Simpsons-Tsukihime para el jueves o viernes, el adelanto: Bart encontrará en la biblioteca todo un árbol genealógico antiguo y oculto por su familia, lo cual lo llevará a un mar de dudas y deberá buscar la ayuda de alguien especializado en todo este tema. ¿Quién será? n.n No se lo vayan a perder. **

**Paz y que tengan una buena semana para todos. **


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX: Y fue así que luego de la Batalla en la Casa de Tauro terminó.

¡De prisa, Caballeros de Bronce, apresúrense en llegar al Palacio del Patriarca para salvar a Saori Kido, quien ha sido herida por la "Flecha Fantasma"! En el capítulo anterior, los Caballeros de Bronce llegaron a la Casa de Tauro, cuidada por el gigante de Brasil, Aldebarán de Tauro, a quien él los desafío de quien podría destruir el cuerno de su casco, lo dejaría pasar hacia la siguiente Casa del Zodiaco.

En un momento importante del combate, Seiya logró despertar su "Séptimo Sentido" y logró cumplir con el objetivo que Aldebarán las había dado para vencerlo, antes de que fuera allí junto con Bart de Tigre, el Santo de Oro les dio su sabiduría.

_\- "Tengan cuidado, a medida que crucen las Casas del Zodiaco, encontraron Guardias mucho más fuertes en su camino y los cuales les impedirán llegar hacia el Santuario del Patriarca. Muchos de ustedes tendrán que tener cuidado, estas personas son capaces de matarlos"_ Y con su advertencia y sabiduría, los dos Caballeros de Pegaso y Tigre se dirigieron hacia la siguiente casa: La Casa de Géminis.

Y mientras que Seiya y Bart se dirigían hacia su siguiente destino, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andromeda y Shiryu de Dragón junto con los niños de Springfield lograron derrotar a Aldebarán, haciendo una distracción, todo gracias a la astucia e inteligencia de Martin de Lobo y Rafa de Tortuga, junto también con Lisa de Delfín y Allison de Sirena, pudieron distraer al Santo de Oro y pudieron ayudar a Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu en combinar sus poderes y así poder vencer al Caballero de Tauro, quien reconoció su derrota y pudieron dirigirse hacia la siguiente casa del Zodiaco.

Frente a la Casa de Géminis, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu con los niños habían llegado para encontrarse con Seiya y Bart, pero ambos no estaban allí presentes, parecía raro que no estuvieran, el silencio era mortal, no sabían si era una trampa o si ambos habrían logrado llegar con el Patriarca.

\- ¡Miren! Señaló Hyoga y vieron salir a dos personas del templo.

\- Son Seiya y Bart, ¿qué habrá pasado? Preguntó Milhouse.

\- Será mejor averiguar, andando y con mucha cautela. Les pidió Hyoga, mientras que se dirigían a las escaleras.

Pronto llegaron hacia donde estaban ambos Caballeros.

\- Chicos, veo que han logrado llegar hasta aquí. Les dijo Seiya, sorprendido de verlos de nuevo.

\- Pudimos vencer a Aldebarán, pero nos dio el mismo consejo que les dieron a ustedes dos: Tener cuidado con los demás Santos de Oro de las restantes Casas. Les contó Shun sobre el consejo que el Caballero de Tauro les había dado.

\- Apropósito, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que habían logrado atravesar la Casa de Géminis? Preguntó sorprendido Hyoga.

\- Hemos entrado, Bart y yo la recorrimos con la esperanza de salir, pero terminamos de vuelta en la entrada. He estado pensado y sugiero que todos entremos para hallar la salida verdadera. Les contó sobre esa extraña situación y dicho esto, entraron todos juntos al lugar.

Una vez dentro, el sitio era bastante callado, no se podía apreciar ni un sonido mismo, era como estar dentro de una tumba vacía y sin nada en su interior, algo que, por algunos motivos, llevaba al nerviosismo.

\- Oigan, miren. Señaló Shun y enfrente de la Casa de Géminis, el camino se dividía en dos casas.

Ante semejante cambio de ruta optaron por dividirse, Hyoga y Shun irían por la derecha, mientras que Seiya y Shiryu con los niños, irían hacia la izquierda, pero en ese momento, Shun les pidió silencio.

\- ¿Quién será? Se preguntó Jessica, cuando vieron llegar a alguien al lugar.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! Preguntó Nelson con los puños cerrados.

\- Soy el Caballero de la Casa de Géminis, largo de aquí, intrusos. Les ordenó con un tono severo de que se fueran de allí.

\- Eso estamos por verlo. Señaló Hyoga y lanzó su "Polvo de Diamantes" y el "Trueno de Aurora" contra el Guardián, pero fue en vano, ya que regresaron ambos poderes hacia Shun y él.

\- ¡Ahora verás! ¡"Puño Demoledor"! Gritó Nelson y se preparó para asestarle un duro ataque contra el Caballero, pero el misterioso hombre utilizó un movimiento que paralizó el cuerpo del bravucón y lo lanzó con violencia por las escaleras, de las cuales, él rodó.

\- ¡Nelson! Gritaron Bart y Milhouse, mientras que iban con Martin para salvarlo.

Afuera, el bravucón había sido herido por el violento ataque del Caballero de Géminis.

\- ¿Estará bien? Preguntó Rafa.

\- Lo curaré, tranquilo, amigo. "Curación de Asclepio" Invocó Martin el conocimiento y la curación del Dios de la Medicina griega, logrando curar a Nelson.

Pero, a pesar de haber sido curado, fue llevado en brazos por sus amigos, mientras que en el templo, Seiya va contra el Caballero Dorado enemigo, pero algo estaba ocurriendo.

\- No puedo sentirlo. Mencionó Shiryu, él sabía de que algo no iba bien.

El golpe que Seiya le iba a dar a su rival iba a ser directo, pero el oriental lo detuvo al Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shiryu? ¿Por qué me detienes? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Seiya, si lo haces, su propia fuerza se le regresará, además, seré ciego, pero mis otros instintos me han mostrado el camino hacia la salida de la Casa de Géminis. Ven conmigo, lo mismo tú, Bart de Tigre. Les dijo, mientras que detenía el combate y los llevaba hacia la salida de la Casa del Zodiaco.

Una vez fuera de la Casa de Géminis, Shiryu les dice otra cosa a ambos personajes.

\- Mucho cuidado, la siguiente Casa es la de Cáncer, no se fíen de ella, presiento una fuerza maligna muy fuerte. Les dijo el oriental, mientras que ambos amigos le agradecían y partían con rumbo a la Casa de Cáncer.

\- ¡"Primavera"! Gritaron Sherri y Terri se prepararon para lanzar su ataque contra el enemigo, pero...

\- ¡Deténganse! Les ordenó Shiryu al momento de volver con los demás.

\- Maestro Shiryu. Mencionaron ambas gemelas y detuvieron su ataque.

\- Ese no es el Caballero de Géminis, no lo ataquen. Les ordenó Shiryu, mientras que posponían su ataque contra el enemigo.

\- ¿Qué será todo esto? Se preguntó Allison, mientras que en la Cámara del Patriarca, Arles, estaba meditando y observó como Seiya y Bart escapaban de su trampa, por lo cual, ahora puso su atención en los demás Caballeros, sobre todo en Hyoga y Shun.

\- Shun. Le llamó el Caballero ruso, mientras que el hermano de Ikki de Fénix se dirigió hacia su amigo, el Caballero de Géminis les estaba hablando, no era una ilusión, estaba vez era de verdad.

\- ¡"Otra Dimensión"! Invocó su ataque el Caballero Dorado y los mandó a otra dimensión, mientras que las chicas, en vano, trataban de detenerlo.

Pero, antes de que su ataque funcionara:

\- ¡"Cadenas de Andromeda"! Invocó Shun y con las cadenas lograron aferrarse a los pilares de la Casa de Géminis, pero cuando Shun logró aferrarse, fue tarde para Hyoga, quien se perdió en la Otra Dimensión.

\- ¡Maestro Hyoga! Gritaron las chicas aterradas, mientras que Jessica y las gemelas querían salvarlo pero fue tarde.

Pero aún el ataque enemigo no terminaba, Géminis iba a cortar las cadenas del Caballero de Andromeda y así terminaría su objetivo, pero en ese momento, Shun sintió la energía del cosmos de su hermano Ikki de Fénix.

\- _"¡Shun, no se rindan, resistan, sobre tú, hermano, eres fuerte y digno de ser Caballero de Athena"!_ Le habló su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Hermano, Hermano! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Preguntó Shun, mientras que hacía el mejor de sus esfuerzos en no ceder derrotado por su enemigo.

\- "_Estoy en el cráter de un volcán sagrado, recuperándome de mis heridas, yo estaré con ustedes. Solo resiste y no te rindas"_ Le pidió Ikki como favor a su hermano menor.

\- ¡Lo haré, Ikki, lo haré! Juró Shun.

Pero a la vez, Arles había sido interrumpido por la repentina aparición de la energía del Caballero Ikki de Fénix, por lo cual, su meditación fue interrumpida y Shun vio la salida de esa Casa.

\- ¡Es por aquí! Les señaló el Caballero de Andromeda, pero el enemigo volvió a aparecer.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso tiene dobles por todos lados?! Preguntó Rafa aterrado.

\- No se separen de mi, podremos derrotarlo. Él está usando una ilusión para ocultar la salida de este sitio: ¡"Cadena Nebular"! Shun les pidió que no se separaran de él y tras comprobar el plan del enemigo, lanzó su ataque, con el cual, atravesó la máscara del Caballero de Oro, llegando hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba el Patriarca, con lo cual, terminó atacándolo.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡NO! Gritó el Patriarca, mientras que era atacado por las cadenas de Shun y destruyendo su concentración, como consecuencia de esto, el Caballero de Géminis desaparece.

Todo quedó en calma en el lugar, no se volvió a escuchar nada, ni siquiera la voz del Caballero, era raro, habían vencido a su enemigo, pero Hyoga había caído en la "Otra Dimensión".

\- ¿Qué haremos, Maestro Shun? Preguntó Rafa.

\- Debemos seguir, chicos. Andando, Ikki vendrá a ayudarnos. Les dijo Shun y tras recuperarse del ataque del Caballero, prosiguieron su marcha hacia la siguiente Casa.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga, quien había caído en la "Otra Dimensión" por Géminis, despertó en una de las Doces Casas del Zodiaco, al abrir sus ojos, el rubio Caballero de Cisne, vio que no estaba solo, frente a él había un Caballero Dorado.

\- Levántate, Hyoga de Cisne. Le ordenó el Caballero, pronto reconoció a esta persona tan familiar.

\- M, Maestro Camus, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Cuál es este sitio? Dijo, mientras que se recuperaba del golpe que había sufrido y luego lanzó su pregunta.

\- Estamos en la Casa de Libra. Le respondió Camus, Hyoga recordó que su Maestro, el Caballero Cristal, había sido entrenado por el Caballero Dorado de Acuario.

Pero de pronto, Camus se dirigió hacia él.

\- No puedo permitir que tú y tus amigos sigan avanzando por las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, ustedes no podrán vencer a los Caballeros Dorados que aún siguen vigilando. Le advirtió de que no se metieran en este asunto.

\- Me niego a creer eso, Maestro, tenemos una misión que cumplir, no puede detener el avance de mis amigos, en especial de los niños que han jurado fidelidad a Athena. Se negó Hyoga, mientras que tomaba su postura seria.

\- No me dejas otra opción. Le respondió Camus y utilizó su poder.

El ataque del Caballero Dorado fue contra el barco donde descansaba la madre de Hyoga, mandándola a un lugar inaccesible en el fondo del mar, causando la desesperación de Hyoga, él jamás iba a permitir que alguien hiriera a su madre, por lo cual, no tuvo más remedio que dejar de pelear.

\- _"Lo siento, Lisa, Jessica, Allison y Sherri y Terri, las he entrenado con todo mi esfuerzo y desempeño, pero ahora, ustedes deberán seguir el camino para salvar a Saori, yo las volveré a ver pronto. Cuídense y adiós"_ Les dio su último mensaje Hyoga y Camus decidió matar al Caballero ruso con su poder.

\- "Ejecución de Aurora". Atacó Camus y ante su poder, Hyoga cayó muerto en el suelo de la Casa de Libra, para después, Camus lo congeló en un bloque de hielo, el cual no podría ser destruido por ningún Caballero.

A su vez, las chicas con Rafa, Milhouse, Martin, los Hermanos Rod y Todd y Nelson, ellas se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Lisa? Preguntó Terri y ellas sintieron lo mismo que ella, antes de morir, Hyoga les dio su último mensaje de que salvaran a Athena.

\- ¡MAESTRO HYOGA! Rompió Lisa en lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasó con Hyoga? Preguntó Rafa y Lisa cayó envuelta en lágrimas.

\- ¡El Maestro Hyoga ha muerto, Maestro, no, no! Lloró ella con Jessica, Allison y las gemelas, la pérdida de su Maestro fue el golpe más duro para ellas, Shun, quien no se había enterado de eso, él debía reunirse con los demás en la Casa de Cáncer, pero él se había quedado atrás, recuperándose del ataque le había lanzado al Patriarca.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Preguntó Allison.

\- No debemos decirle al Maestro Shun, es una pérdida muy dolorosa para alguien perder a un amigo. Dijo Lisa triste, cuando en ese momento, ellas sintieron la voz de Hyoga dentro de ellas.

\- "_Niñas, no se rinda, no se dejen vencer por el Mal, eso es lo que buscan, debilitarlas para que así ellos triunfen, las he entrenado con la ayuda de mis amigos de la mejor manera, han logrado sobrepasar todo, como sus amigos y hasta me han dejado asombrado en la Casa de Géminis, cuando demostraron sus poderes contra la ilusión del Patriarca, pero ahora, este es su camino, deben seguir. Salven a Athena, quiero que sepan, antes de despedirme, que siempre estaré orgulloso de ustedes. Nunca se rinda, júrenlo. Adiós, Mis Aprendices"_ Les habló Hyoga y con eso, las pudo motivar, a pesar del gran dolor que tenían.

Ahora con la moral recuperada, Shun se les acercó, debían seguir con el viaje.

\- ¿Están listos? Preguntó el Caballero de Andromeda.

\- ¡Siempre listos, Maestro Shun! Respondieron todos ellos al estilo militar y Shun, con una sonrisa, sabiendo que sus aprendices habían logrado alcanzar todo lo imposible, volvieron con su ruta hacia su objetivo principal, el tiempo estaba en su contra aún y les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

**:D Wow, que capítulo, Dios. **

**Bueno, mando saludos a aletuki01, sshunz y Princesa andrmeda, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**

**Próxima Casa del Zodiaco: La Casa de Cáncer, Seiya, Shiryu y Bart contra Death Mask (Máscara de la Muerte) No se la pierdan n.n Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena noche.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX: ¡La Batalla de las 12 Casas continúa, de prisa, Caballeros de Bronce, apresúrense con llegar hasta el Patriarca para salvar a Saori Kido, quien fue herida por la "Flecha Fantasma", para poder salvar de las garras de la muerte, los Caballeros deberán cruzar por las 12 Casas del Zodiaco y enfrentar a cada uno de los Santos de Oro que vigilan los sitios y finalmente llegar hasta el Santuario, donde podrán salvar a Athena!

En el capítulo anterior, durante un ataque de ilusión, Shun de Andromeda logró acabar con la ilusión creada por el Patriarca, pero por desgracia, Hyoga de Cisne terminó en la "Otra Dimensión", luego de haber triunfado en la casa de Géminis, nuestros héroes prosiguen con su viaje hacia el Santuario, mientras que Seiya, Shiryu y Bart están llegando a la Casa de Cáncer, Hyoga despierta en la Casa de Libra, donde se encuentra con su Maestro Camus de Acuario, quien le advierte de que no siguieran más con su avance.

\- "_No podrán derrotar a los Caballeros Dorados, su muerte está sellada"_ Le advierte a su alumno Camus.

\- No puedo permitir eso, Maestro, la vida de Athena está en peligro, debe dejarlos seguirlo, en especial los niños, ellos son también los nuevos Guardianes de ella, no pienso dejarlos morir. Le responde seriamente Hyoga, pero Camus ataca el lado más vulnerable del Caballero ruso y es el barco donde descansa la madre de Hyoga, ante esta situación trágica, el Caballero de Cisne deja de pelear y Camus decide terminar con él, congelándolo en un bloque de hielo, no sin antes, darles su último mensaje de aliento a las niñas, quienes sufrieron por su pérdida, pero no debían rendirse y con su espíritu moral recuperado, nuestros amigos prosiguen con el viaje hacia el Santuario.

Después de haber cruzado finalmente las escaleras, Seiya, Shiryu y Bart llegaron finalmente a las puertas de la Casa de Cáncer, el templo estaba compuesto por un enorme edificio, el cual, visto desde el aire, se asemeja a una cruz o una x, en el centro había una cúpula y al frente un relieve que asemeja la forma de un cangrejo, bajo él se encuentra el símbolo del signo y el templo era sostenido por columnas griegas alrededor. Antes de entrar en la Casa de Cáncer, Seiya hizo un alto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Seiya? Preguntó Shiryu.

\- Escuchen, estamos con el tiempo en nuestra contra. Vamos a hacer este plan: Shiryu, tú pelearás contra el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, mientras que me dirigiré con Bart hacia la Casa de Leo. Acordaron el plan de Seiya y el oriental aceptó.

Así fue como nuestros tres protagonistas se adentraron en las puertas de la Casa de Cáncer, para seguir con su misión de salvar a Athena, antes que el reloj llegara a cero, dando por fallida la misión.

\- Entremos. Dijo Bart.

\- Andando. Ordenó Seiya y con Shiryu, Bart los acompañó hacia el interior del templo griego.

Al entrar en el templo de la Casa de Cáncer, Bart quedó horrorizado, las paredes y el piso del lugar estaban tapizadas con los cientos y miles de rostros de guerreros que habían muerto, tras desafiar al Caballero de Oro de aquella casa.

\- Este lugar me da escalofríos. Dijo Bart en voz baja.

Cuando llegaron a la mitad de la casa, allí apareció el Guardián que protegía ese sitio.

\- ¡Alto! Les ordenó el misterioso Caballero.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Máscara de la Muerte, Guardián de la Casa de Cáncer. Se presentó el antagonista.

La mirada de Máscara de la Muerte se dirigió hacia Seiya y Shiryu, pero también se dirigió hacia Bart, a quien se le paró delante de él, causándole terror.

\- ¿Acaso te doy miedo, niño? Le preguntó, mientras que se burlaba del joven de Springfield.

\- No te tengo miedo, podrás serlo pero no soy un niño cobarde. Le dijo Bart firme, mientras que eso despertaba las ansias de Máscara de luchar.

\- Vaya, vaya, un grupo de guerreros de Athena y un niño vienen a combatir contra mí. Que gran día. Les dijo, mientras que caminaba por ambos lados de la casa.

\- ¡No soy un niño! Le gritó Bart, pero Shiryu le detuvo su ataque.

\- Espera. Le pidió el oriental, mientras usaba su poder para distraerlo y se dirigió hacia Seiya.

\- Sigue, Seiya, continua hasta la próxima casa. Rápido. Le pidió su amigo, mientras que el griego asentía con la cabeza y salía de allí hacia la siguiente para pasar.

Y así fue como empezó la pelea entre Máscara de la Muerte contra Shiryu y Bart, el segundo, en venganza por la humillación que le había causado el Caballero de Cáncer, lanzó su ataque más letal:

\- "_¡Rayo Cómete mis calzoncillos!" _Invocó Bart su ataque, mientras que lo lanzaba hacia Death Mask, pero éste lo esquivó.

\- Jajaja, buen inicio, niño, buen ataque, pero no puedes contra un Santo de Oro. Le dijo, mientras que le felicitaba por el ataque pero se burlaba de él.

\- ¡Te venceremos! Le desafió Bart, pero Death Mask sonrió.

\- ¡Pagarás por tu ofensa: "Ondas Infernales"! Lanzó su ataque el Caballero, pero éste fue dirigido hacia Shiryu, quien cayó a un lugar donde las almas caen al Infierno.

Shiryu divisó entre esas almas a Hyoga, quien estaba en esa fila.

\- ¡Hyoga, Hyoga! ¡HYOGA! Grita varias veces su nombre, pero cuando intentó a por él, escuchó una voz que le detuvo.

\- _"Shiryu, no, no lo hagas, no vaya allá"_ Le llamó una voz familiar.

\- Athena. Dijo el Caballero de China, asombrado de verla allí.

\- _"Shiryu, no debes ir allí, debes continuar tu camino. Te ayudaré para que puedas regresar a la Casa de Cáncer"_ Le dijo Athena, mientras que con su poder, el Caballero Oriental volvía al lugar del que había sido expulsado.

Allí quedó Bart solo en el campo de batalla, mientras que se defendía de los ataques de su rival, el niño luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra el Caballero, pero él recibía todos los golpes que enviaba.

\- ¡Peleas bien para ser un niño! ¡¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?! ¡No te preocupes por tu Maestro: Yo mismo te enviaré con él! Le gritó Máscara de la Muerte, mientras que se preparaba para lanzarle otra vez sus "Ondas Infernales", pero Bart activó un truco suyo.

\- ¡"Escudo de Ajax"! Invocó el escudo del mítico guerrero griego de la "Guerra Troya" y contuvo el ataque de su enemigo.

\- _"Ja, lo sobrestimé demasiado, él es muy fuerte, pero aún así, no permitiré que lleguen con el Patriarca"_ Pensó el dorado, pero en ese momento, Shiryu volvió a la Casa de Cáncer.

Mientras que regresaba y se preparaba para atacar a su rival, Death Mask volvió a mandarlo al mismo sitio, pero esta vez, fue apoyado por las oraciones de Sunrei, quien estaba en China.

\- _"Tú puedes, Shiryu, no te dejes vencer por él. Tú eres fuerte y jamás dudaré de ti"_ Le animó ella, mientras que el Caballero de Bronce volvía al combate de nuevo, dejando asombrado a su rival, pero él se dio cuenta del apoyo que estaba obteniendo, por lo cual, atacó a Shiryu con las "Ondas Infernales" y lo envío hacia él abismo.

\- ¡Maestro, no! Gritó Bart, mientras que escuchaba en su mente la voz de Sunrei.

\- _¡"Shiryu"!_ Gritó ella, mientras que el americano iba corriendo para detener a Death Mask.

\- ¡No intervengas, mocoso! Le atacó con violencia el dorado y arrojó al chico contra los muros de la Casa de Cáncer, mientras que se preparaba para ejecutar su plan.

A su vez, para hacerse cargo de Sunrei, quien estaba lanzando oraciones por Shiryu, eso le molestaba a Death Mask por la energía que desprendía la chica, por lo cual, con su poder mental lanzó a la novia de Shiryu hacia abajo en la Cascada de Rozan.

\- ¡Maldito! Gritó el Caballero de Bronce y golpeó a Death Mask, pero con su armadura de oro puesta, no podría vencerlo, mientras que Bart se recuperaba, estaba listo para atacar de nuevo, a pesar de recibir otro duro golpe.

\- ¡"_Tornado"_! Invocó Bart su nueva técnica y le dio esta vez en el blanco a su objetivo.

Esta fue la oportunidad de Shiryu, mientras que Death Mask se daba la vuelta para atacar a su enemigo, confiado el Dorado, no vio que Shiryu preparó una nueva embestida y de un duro golpe, pieza por pieza de la armadura dorado empezaron a desaparecer.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Se quedó asombrado el enemigo, mientras que el oriental se quitaba su armadura y con todo su poder, arrojaba al Caballero de Cáncer al abismo.

Después de arrojar al Caballero Máscara de la Muerte al mismo abismo, al cual él trató de lanzarlo, llegaron Shun y los demás amigos de Bart a las puertas de la casa zodiacal, allí encontraron el cuerpo de Shiryu en el piso, el cual se levanta del mismo y ve que todos los rostros de los guerreros caídos en la Casa de Cáncer, habían desaparecido del suelo y las paredes.

\- ¿Maestro, se encuentra bien? Le preguntó Nelson, mientras que con Martin, Rafa, Milhouse y Martin lo levantaba, a su vez, se sumó Bart para darles una mano, pero para su sorpresa, Shiryu se dio cuenta de que había recuperado la vista y algo más: El Maestro de Libra le había informado de que Sunrei estaba bien y a salvo.

\- Doble Milagro. Dijo Rod, mientras que Shiryu le pasaba su mano por la cabeza, recordándole a él cuando era niño.

\- Así es y además, logré despertar mi "Séptimo Sentido" y todo gracias a su amigo, Bart de Tigre. Le dio el crédito Shiryu a su alumno.

\- Siempre a sus órdenes, Maestro. Le respondió Bart.

\- Me alegro de que hayan podido vencerlo a ese sujeto. Mencionó Lisa, mientras que después de un breve descanso, siguieron con el camino.

A su vez, Seiya se estaba dirigiendo a la Casa de Leo.

Pero Bart había decicido seguir a Seiya de Pegaso, después de despedirse de sus amigos, ellos lo encontrarían en la Casa de Leo, donde allí seguirían juntos su camino hacia el Patriarca.

La Batalla de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco estaba entrando en una fase importante y en donde, ahora, deberían luchar juntos los niños para poder salvar a Saori.

**:D Saludos a aletuki01, Princesa andrmeda y sshunz :D. Ya estamos llegando a la mitad del viaje y cada vez más, las cosas se irán complicando para nuestros héroes. ¿Quiénes darán sus vidas por la Dios Athena? ¿Podrán Seiya y Bart llegar hacia el Santuario? ¿Y qué pasará con Hyoga? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "El Viaje a Atenas" :D. Se despide MontanaHatsune92 :D Paz y que tengan una buena noche. n.n**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo XXI: Los Caballeros de Bronce habían logrado pasar la Casa de Cáncer y llegar a la siguiente que era la Casa de Leo, allí, Seiya había logrado arribar al sitio. El templo estaba compuesto por un enorme edificio de estilo greco-romano con tres alas, el ala central que poseía un friso donde estaba marcada la insignia de la constelación, frente a la entrada se encontraban dos leones descansando, los cuales miraban al horizonte dando la bienvenida a los visitantes que desearan aventurarse en el templo, el interior del mismo estaba lleno de antorchas que proporcionaban luz al oscuro templo y la habitación central estaba sostenida por pilares y algunas paredes internas.

Seiya de Pegaso había llegado a la Casa de Leo y allí estaba de pie frente a él el Santo de Oro de aquella casa zodiacal.

\- ¿Quién será ese de ahí? Preguntó Milhouse, mientras que se iban acercando hacia el Santo que estaba custodiando la entrada.

\- Alto, no pueden pasar. Le negó el paso a Seiya y los demás de sus compañeros hacia el interior de la Casa de Leo.

Ante dicha negativa de entrar, se prepararon para la pelea que se iba a disputar, Milhouse fue el primero.

\- ¡"Tormenta de Rayos"! Invocó el mejor amigo de Bart, mientras que le lanzaba una poderosa cadena de rayos hacia el Santo de Oro, pero éste logró destruirla antes de que impactara sobre él.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo haya detenido?! El Maestro Shun dijo que ese ataque nadie sobrevive. Quedó asombrado Milhouse, mientras que Aioria de Sagitario, se lanzaba contra él, derribándolo de un golpe.

\- ¡Milhouse! Gritó Bart y fue a ver a su amigo, el ataque Aioria le había dado destrozó sus lentes, dejándolo totalmente inactivo.

\- Bart, ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás, amigo? Preguntó totalmente perdido, sin sus lentes, era inútil avanzar, fue en ese momento que sintió las manos de su mejor amigo, deteniendolo para que siguiera buscando en vano.

\- Tranquilo, amigo, recuéstate, solo necesitas descansar. Tranquilo. Le pidió Bart, mientras que Allison y Lisa lo atendían.

\- ¿Estaré bien? Preguntó el chico de cabellos azules, pero Allison, al encontrar sus lentes, supo que era inútil para el joven seguir peleando.

\- Lo siento, Milhouse, pero si sigues así, tendrás que dejar esto. Le advirtió ella, mientras que el joven se lamentaba.

Bart junto con Nelson y Rafa miraron a Aioria con furia, por ese ataque mortal, Milhouse estaba herido, además de sus lentes, parte de su armadura de Caballero había sido dañada.

\- ¡Al ataque, mis valientes! Ordenó Bart, pero para el Santo de Oro, esto era solo un juego de niños, no podrían contra él.

A su vez, dentro de la Casa de Leo, Cassios estaba curando a Shaina de sus heridas, tras el anterior combate en el que tuvo contra un grupo de Caballeros, después de que fuera por Seiya al hospital, allí la chica de cabellos verdes abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? Preguntó ella, cosa que llamó la atención de Cassios.

\- Tranquila, estás a salvo, en la Casa de Leo. Los Caballeros de Bronce han tomado la decisión de recorrer las 12 Casas del Zodiaco y todo el Santuario estaba emocionado porque Seiya ha llegado a la Casa de Leo. Le explicó el gigante moreno a la chica.

Eso tranquilizó a Shaina, ya que Aioria era fiel a Athena, él le había prestado juramento de que siempre le sería fiel a ella, pero la siguiente casa, era la de Virgo, por lo cual, la chica de cabellos verdes decidió apresurarse para advertirle a Seiya, pero Cassios la detuvo.

\- Espera, hay un problema muy serio. Le dijo él, mientras que la detenía.

\- ¿Qué problema? Preguntó ella.

\- El Patriarca del Santuario tiene control mental sobre Aioria, él está bajo trance y seguirá en esa postura, hasta que alguien muera frente a él. Al escuchar la advertencia de Cassios, Shaina intenta detenerlo pero el gigante moreno va a por él.

Fuera de la Casa de Leo, el Caballero Dorado había derribado a todos los niños, Bart se mantenía de pie y atacaba con Rafa y Nelson, ambos heridos, contra el enemigo que estaba en trance, pero la fuerza del chico de cabellos castaños era superior a la de ellos.

\- Si tan solo pudiéramos atacarlo, pero ¿cómo? Se preguntó Rafa, todos los golpes que le habían dado, habían fracasado.

Aioria atacó a Seiya con toda su fuerza y le quebró una pierna, tras lanzarlo contra un pilar, ante la mirada de terror de sus aprendices, pero cuando estaba a punto de matarlo, Cassios salva a Seiya.

\- He estado esperando mucho tiempo para un momento así. Le dijo, mientras que el Caballero de Pegaso se quedaba asombrado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que el moreno detenía al Caballero de Leo.

Así fue como empezó la pelea entre ambos, mientras que los niños se recuperaban del golpe sufrido, Cassios se voltea y le da un golpe a Aioria, resultando fácil por ese momento, de vuelta, le da otro golpe que lo tira contra el suelo, pero el Caballero Dorado no se rinde y lanza su último ataque para destruir a Seiya, pero Cassios se interpone en el medio, recibiendo él mismo el ataque del Caballero castaño.

Cassios colapsó en el piso, sabía que moriría, pero de eso, Seiya quería saber el por qué lo había salvado.

\- Sí tú morías, Shaina estaría muy triste, por eso me interpuse y te salvé la vida. Le confesó toda la verdad Cassios, antes de morir finalmente.

La muerte de Cassios causó en Aioria que el trance que el Patriarca había lanzado sobre él, desapareciera, mientras que eso sucedía, Seiya logró derrotarlo, mientras que llegaban Shiryu y Shun allí, notando que su amigo estaba inclinado frente al cuerpo de Cassios y a Aioria.

\- Esto no lo esperaba para nada. Confesó Shun, mientras que Aioria cubría con su capa al cuerpo del fallecido Cassios y les hablaba a todos ellos.

\- Mucho cuidado por la casa que van a atravesar ahora: La Casa de Virgo y su Caballero, el más cercano a Dios, su nombre es Shaka de Virgo. Le advirtió.

\- ¿Por qué es el más cercano a Dios? Preguntó Todd.

\- Porque si él abre los ojos, todo lo que esté a su alrededor, será destruido. Les respondió el Caballero de Leo, mientras que los hermanos temblaban de miedo por lo que acababan de escuchar.

Y así fue que Seiya, Shiryu y Shun con los demás dejaron la Casa de Leo y se pusieron en marcha hacia la Casa de Virgo, pero antes de irse, mientras que Aioria llevaba el cuerpo de Cassios con Shaina, el castaño se detuvo frente a Milhouse.

\- Tú no debes seguir. Le dijo, al verlo muy herido y con su armadura dañada.

\- Pero mis amigos van para allá. Le respondió nervioso, pero el castaño le detuvo una vez más.

\- Si sigues, puedes llegar a morir en ese estado. Deberás permanecer aquí. Le dijo Aioria, mientras que Milhouse se veía en un charco de agua y estaba completamente herido y su armadura estaba muy dañada, por lo cual tuvo que despedirse de sus amigos y permanecer en la Casa de Leo hasta que pudiera recuperarse por completo y seguir con el camino.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo XXII: Ante ellos se erguía la Casa de Virgo, donde en la entrada al templo, podían apreciarse dos gigantescas y majestuosas estatuas de Buda, las dos se inspiraban en estatuas del estilo Gandhará, el Buda de la derecha de la entrada del templo adoptaba la posición de samapada (actitud de descanso, casi de meditación, de pie y sin flexión de rodillas, en reposo, casi en meditación) más erguida que la izquierda.

La estatua de la izquierda optaba por una actitud llamada del "sello"de la Rueda de la Ley, tratando de un gesto de apaciguamiento, de la protección contra todo miedo, de puesta en movimiento de la Rueda.

Estaba formada por tres alas, de iguales dimensiones que las casas precedentes, con la central avanzada respecto a las laterales, además de poseer mezclas entre lo griego y lo budista, debido a que el pórtico de la entrada estaba flanqueado por dos columnas y dos estatuas budistas, en honor a lo que representaba el santo protector, considerado el hombre más cercano a los Dioses.

\- ¿Qué será esa aura? Señaló Bart.

\- Es un aura de paz. Le respondió Lisa a su hermano.

\- Ella conoce mucho de la cultura Budista, Bart, tu hermana es una chica muy lista. Le dijo Shiryu, mientras que se adentraban, atraídos por esa aura de paz tan hermosa.

Lograron entrar sin ningún problema o demora, pero Lisa, noches atrás, había tenido un extraño sueño del cual ella no había hablado con nadie, en su sueño, ellos se adentraban en esa casa y se topaban con alguien tan fuerte y misterioso, el cual, con un poderoso ataque, iba a liquidar a todos, pero Bart se interponía y terminaba él muriendo por ese misterioso ataque.

\- ¿Lisa? ¿Lisa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Jessica.

\- Eh, ¿qué? ¿qué me pasó? Preguntó ella, pero Seiya les pidió que no hicieran ruido, allí estaba meditando, sin moverse y si agitarse en lo más mínimo un Caballero de cabellos rubios y portaba la armadura dorada con un casco que cubría sus cabellos.

\- Mi nombre es Shaka, Caballero de la Casa de Virgo. Se presentó el misterioso joven, quien no se movió y siguió en la meditación.

\- ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? Preguntó Rafa, mientras que se escondía detrás de los niños.

\- Él pudo sentir nuestra presencia, está en una etapa de meditación, por lo cual, aunque tenga los ojos cerrados, percibe nuestra energía. Le explicó Lisa, cosa que causó que le hablara telepáticamente.

\- _"Conoces bastante de la meditación y la paz, Lisa de Pegaso, me has dejado impresionado pero aún así, ustedes no podrán pasar de esta Casa, mientras que yo esté aquí en guardia"_ Le felicitó Shaka de Virgo, pero también les advirtió de que no pasarían hasta la siguiente Casa del Zodiaco, esto desesperó a Seiya, quien trató de atacarlo, pero Shaka lo derribó sin moverse de su posición, acto seguido, él se levantó de su sitio de meditación y les habló a los Caballeros.

\- Son como los perros hambrientos, ¿y se hacen llamar Caballeros de Bronce? actúan como ellos sin que uno sea provocado por el otro. Les habló ante el fallido intento del Caballero de Pegaso de atacarlo.

\- ¡"Cadenas de Andromeda"! Lanzó Shun su ataque, luego de que Shaka les había hablado, pero algo pasó: Con una palabra, Shaka detuvo el ataque y con otra ordenó a las cadenas que atacaran a Shun.

\- ¡Maestro Shun! Gritaron las niñas y Jessica, Allison y las gemelas trataron de sacarle de encima las cadenas que lo tenían prisionero.

A su vez, Shiryu utilizó su "Dragón Naciente" pero también fracasó, ya que el rubio con una sola mano lo detuvo.

\- ¿Este sujeto es el primo de Chuck Norris? Preguntó Nelson al ver que cada ataque que le lanzaba era fallido.

\- ¡Les advertí de que no perturbaran la paz de este templo, pero veo que son un grupo de perros salvajes que necesitan un castigo: "Bendición del Señor de las Tinieblas"! Lanzó su poderoso ataque Shaka contra Seiya, sus amigos y los niños.

Lisa supo que ese era el temible ataque que había visto en sus sueños y corrió para sacar a su hermano, ya que todos estaban sucumbiendo.

\- ¡BART! Gritó Lisa y el joven se dio la vuelta, viendo aquella poderosa energía que había arrojado Shaka contra ellos, no pudo moverse, se quedó helado, pero inmediatamente, sintió que alguien lo arrojaba al suelo y recibía un serio golpe contra su armadura, la cual le perforaba el centro de la misma.

No sabría decir Bart por cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, ¿segundos, minutos, horas? No sabía, se despertó, viendo a Shaka que aún estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos pasó? Se preguntó el joven, pero cuando abrió los ojos, con terror, vio a su hermana Lisa tirada en el piso, su armadura había quedado perforada por "La Bendición del Señor de las Tinieblas", la cual atravesó su pecho.

Por otro lado, Shaka estaba preguntándose cómo un grupo de Caballeros de tan bajo nivel pudieron llegar a la Casa de Virgo, también notó una presencia: Dos Caballeros aún estaban de pie, Shun de Andromeda y Bart de Tigre, del segundo, escuchó un grito desgarrador.

\- ¡No, Lisa, Lisa, abre los ojos, mírame, hermana, mírame, por favor, d, dime que estás bien, despierta, Lisa, por favor! -Bart puso sus dedos sobre el cuello de su hermana para sentir las pulsaciones, pero eran cada vez más bajas.

\- B, Bart. Le llamó ella, mientras que trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, al escucharla, la abrazó con fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

\- ¿Dime que vas a estar bien.? Le preguntó él al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Bart, no podré seguir el camino para salvar a Saori, por favor, prométeme una cosa muy importante. Le pidió ella que jurara algo.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO VAS A MORIR, POR FAVOR, LISA, MANTENTE DESPIERTA, TE NECESITAMOS, POR FAVOR, ERES MI HERMANA, NO MUERAS, LISA, LISA! Le pidió Bart de que hiciera el esfuerzo.

\- Bart: Júrame de que vas a seguir el buen camino y que nunca te desviarás, lamento todo lo que te hice en el pasado y por favor, cuida bien a Maggie, ¿sií? Le pidió ella y él lo hizo.

\- Lo juro, Lisa, lo juro. Le afirmó, mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos, para siempre.

Sherri, Terri, Allison y Jessica se levantaron y vieron aquella escena.

\- ¡No, Lisa, no, no, no, no! ¡No me dejes, Lisa! Pidió Bart, mientras que estallaba en lágrimas por la muerte de su hermana.

\- ¡LISA! Lloraron el resto de las niñas ante la pérdida de su amiga.

En la Casa de Leo, Milhouse se despertó tras haber sido curado por Aioria, pero sintió un escalofrío al presenciar la muerte de Lisa.

\- ¡LISA! Gritó él adolorido.

A su vez, Shun, furioso por la muerte de una de sus aprendices y por el ataque de Shaka, no pensaba rendirse, pero el rubio iba a decapitarlo, cuando en ese momento, una pluma de Fénix lastima la mano del Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¡?. Shaka sintió la herida en su mano y el responsable era Ikki, Caballero de Fénix, quien había llegado para ayudar a sus amigos.

\- Ikki de Fénix, Caballero de Bronce, has cometido un grave error al herirme y deberás pagar las consecuencias. Le dijo Shaka.

De su sangre, se formó un lago que rodeó y atrapó al Caballero de Fénix.

\- Si quieres salvarte, solo tienes que arrodillarte y adorarme. Le ordenó, para así poder perdonarle la vida.

\- ¡Jamás! Le gritó Ikki y con su cosmos, evaporó la sangre que había formado el lago que lo mantenía prisionero.

Por otra parte, Bart, en un estado de furia pura, empezó a sentir que el llamado "Séptimo Sentido" se estaba despertando dentro de él, tras el ataque que mató a Lisa, él no podía controlar su dolor, por lo cual, empezaría a utilizarlo para así vencer a Shaka, quien a su vez, mandó a Ikki a los seis mundos, a esos lugares van las almas de los cuerpos que han muerto. El primer lugar era el Infierno, la montaña de agujas y el lago de azufre, todos los que caían ahí sufrían por toda la eternidad. El segundo era el Infierno de la Hambruna, donde vivían en los huesos y con el estómago hinchado, el tercero era el de las bestias, donde tanto cazadores como presas, son iguales, el cuarto era el de la guerra, donde peleaban toda la vida entre sí, el quinto el de los humanos y el sexto era el Cielo, donde podían llegar como hombre o bestia, o caer al Infierno por un solo pensamiento.

Shaka se acercó a Ikki para ver en qué sitio había caído, pero cuando estaba más cerca de él, el Caballero de Fénix se levantó.

\- ¡"Golpe Fantasma"! Gritó Ikki y golpeó a Shaka.

\- No, no puedo creer que aún sigas con vida. Le confiesa el rubio.

\- Es porque ya he estado en el Infierno y me han echado a patadas de allí. Le respondió valientemente Ikki.

Pero el Caballero de Virgo tenía otro truco bajo la manga: Hizo que la visión del "Golpe Fantasma" de Ikki la viera él en lugar de Shaka, quien utilizó su poder de "Seim Samsara", con el cual, destruyó la armadura del Fénix.

\- ¡"Seim Samsara"! Volvió a ejecutar Shaka su golpe, Ikki trató de escapar de él, pero fue inútil y terminó desapareciendo por el poder de Shaka.

Después de eso, Shaka creyó haberse librado de Ikki, pero volvió a la carga con todo, incluyendo su armadura.

Por otra parte, Bart ya había alcanzado su "Séptimo Sentido", solo le faltaba una poquísima parte y ejecutaría su golpe contra el Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Bart? Le preguntó Rafa.

\- Sí, lo estoy. Le respondió seriamente, mientras que se encaminaba hacia la pelea.

\- Pero, Bart, es bastante arriesgado que lo hagas. Le advirtió Nelson, mientras que querían evitar que se sacrificara, luchar contra ese Caballero era una misión suicida.

\- No me importa, Nelson, Lisa era mi hermana, sé que cometí muchas cosas feas para molestarla, pero yo era su hermano mayor y debía protegerla. Les dijo, mientras que se encaminaba hacia donde estaban Ikki y Shaka peleando.

Shaka entendió que no podía vencer a Ikki de una forma violenta, así que decidió preparar el gran golpe.

\- Oh no. Sintió Shaina desde la Casa de Leo el verdadero poder del Caballero de Virgo, mientras que curaba a Milhouse.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó el amigo de Bart.

\- Shaka ha abierto sus ojos. Le respondió ella y esa respuesta trajo una aurora de temor.

En el Templo de la Casa de Virgo, Shaka finalmente había abierto sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Preguntó asustado Rafa, mientras que se ocultaba tras Nelson y Martin.

\- ¡He aquí mi gran poder: "El Tesoro del Cielo"! Les anunció Shaka, mientras que su gran movida estaba a punto de ser lanzada, ya que al abrir sus ojos, la armadura de Ikki desapareció y con su ataque, dejó inmóvil al Caballero del Fénix.

\- ¡Maestro Ikki! Gritó Bart al ver a su maestro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo inmóvil, Shun estaba desesperado por ayudarlo, pero Shiryu lo detenía, era su hermano mayor y él debía hacer algo, pero no podría enfrentarse a semejante poder que tenía por encima Shaka sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! Le preguntó Ikki al rubio.

\- Te he dejado inmovilizado, Caballero del Fénix y ahora, despídete de tus cinco sentidos. Le dijo Shaka y comenzó por quitandole el sentido del tacto, luego el olfato.

\- ¡Maldito! Le gritó Bart y con su "Ataque de Furia" se lanzó sobre Shaka, pero no pudo hacer mucho, ya que el Caballero volvió a repetir su mismo golpe que antes, con sus palabras, detuvo todos los ataques del joven de Springfield y lo arrojó con violencia contra los pilares de la Casa.

Nelson, mientras tanto, decidió tomar una gran decisión, aunque eso lo llevaría a la pérdida de su vida, pero estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

\- Martin. Le llamó Nelson al chico nerd.

\- ¿Sí, Nelson? Preguntó el joven.

\- Cuida bien a todos, ¿sí? Has sido un saco de boxeo y un buen amigo para mí. Gracias por todo. Le agradeció Nelson, mientras que se despedía de él, Martin se quedó asombrado pero no podía dejarlo ir.

\- Pero, Nelson, vas hacia una muerte horrible: ¡Te va a matar! Le advirtió su amigo, pero el bravucón le detuvo.

\- Lo hago por todos ustedes, en especial por Lisa. Quiero que sigan ustedes y no se rindan. Le dijo, mientras que le dio un abrazo a su amigo y caminó hacia donde estaba Shaka.

El Caballero de Virgo seguía destruyendo a Ikki.

\- Dime, Ikki de Fénix, ¿qué sentido te gustaría perder ahora? Le preguntó el rubio.

\- Mejor responde mi pregunta: ¿Cómo es posible que el Caballero más cercano a los Dioses, esté ayudando al Patriarca? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué obtienes? Preguntó el hermano mayor de Shun, pero sus preguntas hicieron enojar a Shaka, quien levantó su mano, haciendo que Ikki perdiera el sentido del gusto y con ello, el habla.

\- Como respuesta a tus preguntas llenas de blasfemias, en mi visión, no hay maldad perfecta ni justicia perfecta, así que por lo tanto, se puede justicia desde la maldad. El Maestro del Santuario es justicia. Le respondió Shaka, cuando en ese momento, el Caballero Nelson lo atacó, sin haber sido detectado por Shaka.

\- ¡Esto es por ti, Lisa: "Garra de Águila"! Nelson se abalanzó sobre el Caballero de Virgo, pero a pesar del duro golpe, el Caballero de cabellos rubios largos, le sacó a Ikki el último de sus sentidos y desaparece, a su vez, Seiya, Shun y Shiryu despiertan tras el golpe que habían tenido anteriormente y al que Shaka había vencido a Ikki, Shun se prepara para enfrentarlo, pero su hermano mayor vuelve a aparecer, pero sin sus cinco sentidos.

A pesar de haber quedado totalmente inutilizado, Ikki logró despertar su "Séptimo Sentido", mientras que Bart se iba acercando cada vez más y soportaba los golpes de Shaka, pero, cuando estaba por ayudar en el combate, su poder se redujo, alguien más había llegado allí para detener esta pelea.

\- ¡Nelson! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Le preguntó Bart a su amigo.

\- Bart, ha llegado el momento en el que un chico sabe lo que tiene qué hacer. Le dijo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Preguntó el joven.

\- Bart, ha sido un gusto ser tu amigo. Cuídate y sigue con los demás, voy a detener a Shaka, ayudando al Maestro Ikki. Le dijo, mientras que le daba un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Ambos Caballeros, tanto Ikki con Nelson atacaron a Shaka, quien no podía entender por qué Ikki y Nelson pensaban dar sus vidas con tal de vencer.

\- Lo hacemos por Athena. Respondieron ambos a su última pregunta y explotaron de una forma muy violenta, con la cual, lograron derrotar a Shaka de Virgo.

Después de que todo se aclaró, en la Casa de Virgo solo quedaron las armaduras de Ikki, Nelson y la armadura dorada de Shaka, todos quedaron tristes por sus muertes, en especial Shun y los niños.

\- Hermano, ¡Hermano! Gritó Shun, mientras que lloraba la muerte de su hermano mayor Ikki.

(Música Sad Brothers del OST de Saint Seiya: Saga de las 12 Casas)

Los niños, como Bart y Shun, habían perdido a sus dos seres queridos y cercanos, Lisa, Ikki y Nelson, sus muertes habían sido para que ellos pudieran seguir y luchar contra los responsables del ataque contra Athena.

Las niñas, en especial Jessica lloraron a mares la muerte de su líder y pidieron que algún milagro se produjera, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó una voz.

\- _"Shun, niños, no lloren, no estén tristes, nuestras muertes no fueron en vano. Ustedes tienen una misión, deben seguir, en especial para ti, Shun, ya eres todo un hombre y debes luchar como lo hiciste antes. Nunca te rindas, Hermano, ni tampoco ustedes, Mis Aprendices"_ Les habló Ikki desde el Más Allá junto a Lisa y Nelson.

Shun y los niños se secaron sus lágrimas y alcanza a Seiya y a Shiryu para seguir el viaje hacia el Santuario, donde allí, se encontraba el Patriarca.

\- Descansen en paz, Maestro Ikki de Fénix, Lisa y Nelson. Se despidió Bart con sus amigos de los caídos y siguieron a los otros tres Caballeros por el camino hacia la siguiente Casa Zodiacal.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII: Después de las muertes de Ikki de Fénix, Lisa y Nelson, los Caballeros tuvieron que proseguir su marcha, la nueva Casa Zodiacal estaba a pocos metros de su posición.

\- Un momento. Pidió Martin.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien? Preguntó Bart, quien estaba en una postura de protección y seguridad, él había madurado finalmente tras las palabras que Lisa le había inculcado, él ahora era el líder del grupo que su hermana dirigía.

\- Necesito descansar, no puedo más. Pidió Martin, quien estaba agotado.

\- Descansaremos unos minutos y luego proseguiremos la marcha. Ordenó Seiya de que se detuvieran.

\- ¿Estás seguro? El tiempo no está a nuestro favor. Le preguntó Shun.

\- No queda otra opción, muchos están agotados y ellos ya han perdido a dos de sus amigos. Le respondió el Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que el Mayordomo Tatsumi y Mu con los demás Soldados que habían perdido en el "Torneo Galáctico" habían llegado para estar del lado de Saori y protegerla de los soldados rasos que el Patriarca enviara para eliminarla.

Al horizonte se encontraba recortada la Casa de Libra, de un curioso y original templo pentagonal con entrada rectangular, poseía un arco en cuya parte superior estaban esculpidos los relieves de el nombre y el signo de Libra, su cúpula recordaba algunas construcciones asiáticas, sobre todo chinas. los Caballeros después de un pequeño descanso, siguieron su marcha, encontrándose en el pórtico de la Casa de Libra, donde allí estaba tallada la Balanza.

Tras cruzar el pórtico, avanzaron por el pasillo principal, donde allí, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu y los demás niños encontraron algo que les llamó la atención, allí en ese pasillo estaba el ataúd de hielo con Hyoga.

\- Maestro Hyoga. Dijeron Sherri y Terri al verlo congelado.

\- ¿Estará vivo? Preguntó Rafa.

\- Retrocedan. Pidió Seiya y utilizó su "Meteoro de Pegaso", pero el ataque resultó en un fracaso, no destruyó el ataúd de hielo, siguió allí de pie, tendrían que buscar otra solución para liberara a Hyoga.

\- Esperen. Pidió Shiryu de que se detuvieran.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shiryu? Preguntó Shun.

\- Recuerdo haber oído de un Caballero Dorado que podía crear bloques de hielo que ni todos los demás Caballeros podían destruir. Les dijo, mientras que recordaba aquella faceta de la historia que había escuchado tiempo atrás.

\- Pero, ¿quién será? Preguntó a su Allison, cuando de golpe, del suelo apareció una armadura dorada, que pertenecía al Caballero de Libra.

\- Es la armadura de mi Maestro. Reconoció en el acto el Caballero oriental, mientras que terminaba de aparecer frente a ellos aquella armadura dorada, a la vez que iba a utilizar las armas para así liberar a Hyoga.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que esto siga aquí? Debe llevar siglos, no, milenios en esta región. Se mostró asombrado Martin.

\- Verás, Martin, desde tiempos inmemoriales, los Caballeros han defendido a Atena de sus agresores, siempre han peleado con sus manos desnudas, sin armas. Solo había un Caballero que podía poseer armas en su armadura y era el Caballero de la Casa de Libra, ya que solo, además, la Diosa Atena podía autorizar a los Caballeros a utilizar el uso de armas en el combate. Les contó Shiryu a Martin y los demás.

Aquella armadura se componía de "La Barra Doble", "La Espada", "La Lanza", "La Barra Triple", "El Casco" y "El Escudo", todas venían en pares y se las dividieron en doce armas, ya que era la única forma con la que podían actuar con.

Estas doce armas se las dividieron entre los Caballeros y Shiryu escogió una de las espadas, lo mismo hizo Bart.

\- Esperemos que no nos hayamos equivocado de armas, sino, esto podría llevar a Hyoga a la muerte. Les advirtió Seiya, mientras que empezaban a probarlas.

Estuvieron de suerte, ya que la espada escogida por Shiryu logró destruir el bloque de hielo que aprisionaba a Hyoga, pero se presentó otro grave problema: El ruso estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

\- Maestro, Maestro Hyoga, por favor, despierte. Pidieron las niñas.

Shun al verlas supo que él podría revivirlo, aunque eso le costara la muerte, él lo haría por sus amigos, por lo cual, se paró delante de ellos para decirles que él tenía un plan en marcha.

\- No debemos perder el tiempo, el Maestro Hyoga está al borde de la muerte, sus signos vitales son cada vez más bajos y la temperatura de su cuerpo ha caído muchísimo. Les pidieron Rod y Todd de que tomaran un plan y lo pusieran en marcha, ya que la vida del ruso de cabellos rubios estaba aún en peligro.

\- Yo lo ayudaré a recuperarse. Les dijo a todos el hermano menor de Ikki.

Hubo un silencio, pero fue interrumpido por Seiya.

\- ¿Está seguro que podrá revivirlo, Maestro Shun? Preguntó Sherri con Terri.

\- Calma, tengo una idea, puede llegar a ser mortal y morir en el intento, pero podré salvar su vida. Además, tienen que seguir, nos estamos quedando sin mucho tiempo. Les aseguró Shun.

Seiya y Shiryu vieron que él tenía razón, el reloj de fuego seguía corriendo y fue entonces que decidieron prepararse para irse de allí con rumbo a su nueva casa por enfrentar al Guardián de la misma.

\- Confiamos en ti, Shun. Le dijo Seiya.

\- Cuida bien de Hyoga, amigo. Le adjuntó a su vez Shiryu.

\- Está bien, tengan por seguro que yo lo salvaré. Les prometió el chico de cabellos verdes.

\- Bien, vamonos. Ordenó Seiya y dejaron la Casa de Libra.

Dejaron a Shun en la Casa de Libra con Hyoga en sus brazos, tenía que poner su plan en marcha para salvarle su vida de la muerte, por lo cual, colocó al rubio congelado en el suelo.

\- _"Lo haré sobrevivir a cualquier costo"_ Se dijo para sus adentros, mientras que acostaba a Hyoga en el suelo del templo.

Su mirada mostraba que debía ponerse ya en marcha, la vida de Hyoga estaba en peligro, por lo cual se fue acercando al cuerpo del rubio, mientras que se aferraba al cuerpo de su amigo.

\- _"He oído que el cuerpo es perfecto para un cuerpo frío. Pero él sufre del aire frío de Camus. No creo que funcione, sin embargo, la única forma de lograrlo, es maximizando mi cosmos, al calentar a Hyoga con mi cosmos y el calor de mi cuerpo, aunque esto pueda costarme la vida."_ Pensó para sus adentros de nuevo, mientras que calentaba a Hyoga con su cosmos, destruyendo el hechizo que Camus había arrojado sobre el rubio de Rusia.

Fue así que gracias a Shun de Andromeda, Hyoga de Cisne pudo volver a la vida, pero esta pequeña victoria sobre la muerte y sobre los Caballeros Dorados, también tenía sus costos, ya que varios de ellos, Ikki, Lisa y Nelson habían pagado el precio por sus amigos para que pudieran llegar hasta el final. Ahora se venían las últimas Casas Zodiacales, mientras que el tiempo para salvar a Saori se iba agotando rápidamente, tenían que moverse y a prisa.

**Bueno, amigos, aquí llega a su fin el capítulo 23 de "El Viaje a Atenas", no se preocupen, volveré a subir más capítulos este fin de semana y para la semana que viene, por ahí ya esté terminando con esta historia, pero a no desanimarse, tengo pensado hacer para el mes de Julio-Agosto la Saga de Asgard y de Poseidon. Mando saludos a aletuki01, Princesa andrmeda, Guest y sshunz. n.n. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que pasen una buena noche.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo XXIV: La 8* Casa del Zodiaco, la de Escorpio estaba delante de Seiya y sus amigos, después de haber logrado sacar a Hyoga de la prisión helada y tras ser salvado de la muerte por Shun de Andromeda, ellos se pusieron en marcha para salvar a Saori, ahora con el tiempo cada vez más en su contra.

\- Vamos allá. Pidió Bart e ingresaron, siguiendo a Seiya y los demás hacia el interior de la Casa de Escorpio.

\- Tengamos cuidado, Bart, no podemos perder a más de nuestros amigos. Le pidió Martin.

\- Lo sé, estén todos atentos, amigos. Les dijo Bart con una voz de mando.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondieron los demás, mientras que Seiya y los demás veían los progresos logrados en aquellos niños.

Fue así que comenzaron su avance hacia la Casa de Escorpio, pero cuando entraron ella, el Caballero que los estaba esperando, los inmovilizó por sorpresa.

\- ¡No puedo moverme, ¿qué está ocurriendo?! Preguntó Rafa aterrador.

\- Invasores y enemigos del Patriarca, pagarán por haber ingresado a la Casa de Escorpio. Les dijo el Caballero, quien apareció delante de ellos, saliendo de las sombras del pasillo principal.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Bart, mientras que trataba de romper el hechizo.

\- Soy Milo de Escorpio, Caballero de la 8* Casa del Zodiaco y ustedes, extranjeros y Caballeros traidores, han entrado para morir. Les dijo, mientras que después de haberse presentado, les lanzó su ataque llamado "Aguja Escarlata", provocando la caída de Seiya y Shiryu al suelo, cuando en ese momento, Milo estaba a punto de matarlos a ambos Caballeros, cuando apareció de golpe Hyoga de Cisne, llevando sorpresa a sus amigos y al Caballero Dorado, además de que Hyoga no venía solo, Shun lo estaba llevando en sus brazos.

\- M, Maestro Hyoga. Dijeron las niñas.

\- Me alegro verlos, pero no tenemos tiempo, Seiya, Shiryu, vayan a la Casa de Sagitario con Shun, rápido. Les ordenó, mientras que les pedía también a los niños que se fueran de allí también.

\- No, Maestro, no vamos a dejarlo aquí peleando solo. Le ayudaremos. Le juraron su apoyo Sherri y Terri.

\- No, deben irse de aquí, prosigan el viaje, rápido. Les ordenó Hyoga.

\- Lo sentimos, Maestro, pero nosotras pelearemos con usted, hasta la muerte. Adjuntó Jessica Alegría, mientras que se lanzaban al ataque, en formación de escuadrón hacia Milo.

Las niñas se lanzaron sobre Milo, Sherri invocó el "Canto de las Sirenas", Terri el "Ataque Relámpago de Zeus", Allison su "Teoría de la Gravedad" y Jessica su "Golpe Cristiano", pero cuando los ataques dieron sobre el objetivo suyo, al disiparse el humo y el polvo, vieron que Milo de Escorpio seguía de pie, serio ante ellas.

\- Buen golpe, pero aún no han podido derribarme. Ahora es mi turno. -Les dijo Milo, mientras que comenzaba a preparar su letal ataque- ¡"Aguja Escarlata"! Y lanzó su ataque contra todos, incluso contra Hyoga, con quien combatía.

El ataque fue de sorpresa y dejó un duro golpe para ellos, en especial para Hyoga y sus aprendices de EEUU. ya que, tras haberse recuperado del golpe, las niñas notaron que algo no había salido bien en el ataque contra el Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡Niñas, no peleen contra él, no lo hagan! ¡Retírense! Les pidió Hyoga, mientras que las niñas no iban a escuchar su pedido.

\- ¡Maestro, Hyoga, nosotras pelearemos con usted, no vamos a permitir que usted luche solo! Le respondió Allison con Sherri, Terri y Jessica.

En sus pensamientos, el Caballero de cabellos rubios sabía que sus estudiantes habían completado su último entrenamiento y este era el moral, pero a su vez, Milo de Escorpio estaba preparando su gran golpe.

\- Suficiente de hablar, hora de morir, Hyoga de Cisne: ¡"Aguja Escarlata"! Y lanzó su ataque contra Hyoga, pero este también dio sobre sus alumnas, quienes, en un momento desesperado, Sherri y Terri se abalanzaron sobre Milo, evitando que volviera a disparar de nuevo.

\- ¡Sherri, Terri! ¡No, detente! ¡Alto! Le pidió Hyoga de que se detuviera, él estaba furioso, pero el ataque de Milo había dejado herido al Caballero de Cisne, provocandole heridas sangrante.

Ambas gemelas fueron arrojadas al suelo del templo por el joven caballero de cabellos violetas, mientras que las miraba, no les dio importancia, pronto ella sabrían que habían recibido su merecido.

Cuando se levantaron, ambas chicas se vieron que habían sido heridas de gravedad por el ataque de Milo de Escorpio y sus armaduras estaban dañadas en su centro.

\- ¡No, NO! Gritó Allison, quien trató de auxiliarlas, pero Martin y Jessica le detuvieron.

\- ¡Son mis amigas, debo salvarlas! Les pidió ella, pero era tarde, a su vez, Hyoga sentía la pérdida de sus estudiantes, mientras que gota por gota, iba perdiendo también la batalla, ya que sus cinco sentidos estaban cayendo también, como un castillo de naipes.

\- Antes de que te elimine, tengo algo que decirte -Se fue acercando, sin importarle que Sherri y Terri estuvieran al borde de la muerte, para acercarse a Hyoga- El Caballero que te encerró en esa prisión de hielo, Camus de Acuario, quería salvarte de morir a manos de los Caballeros Dorados. Su intención era que tú despertaras cien años después, pero le haré un honor a Camus, te devolveré tus cinco sentidos en cien años. Le dijo toda la verdad de Camus.

\- No es asunto tuyo, se, será mejor que pelees con todas tus fuerzas. ¡Pagarás por lo que les has hecho a Sherri y Terri, maldito! Le dijo, mientras que Milo aceptaba el duelo.

De un golpe, Hyoga fue derribado y cayó al suelo, pero mientras que estaba allí, supo que era tarde para salvar a Sherri y Terri, ya que ambas habían fallecido, a pesar de los intentos de Allison y Martin en curarles las heridas sufridas por la "Aguja Escarlata", allí, delante suyo, estaban los espíritus de ambas gemelas de pie frente a él.

\- Lo siento mucho, niñas, les he fallado. Les dijo apenado el rubio.

\- No diga eso, Maestro Hyoga, no nos ha fallado, usted dio todo por nosotras también, somos sus estudiantes y siempre lo vamos a querer, usted ha sido un gran Maestro para mi hermana, para mí y para las demás niñas. Ahora, usted debe hacerlo, debe vencer a Milo de Escorpio, nosotras le daremos todo nuestro aliento para que pueda triunfar. Adiós, Maestro Hyoga y gracias. Le agradecieron por todas las niñas y con sus espíritus, Hyoga volvió a reincorporarse y a su vez, Milo vio que su armadura se comenzaba a congelar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! Gritó Milo, mientras que Hyoga comenzaba a despertar su "Séptimo Sentido".

\- ¡"Polvo de Diamantes"! Atacó los puntos estelares de su enemigo y a pesar de la pérdida de sangre. Hyoga se arrastra aún con la intención de seguir a Seiya y los demás.

Ante tan temeraria actitud y muestra de valor y lucha, Milo, al principio, no entendía el por qué.

\- _"Lo hace por Athena, no hay otro motivo para esto"_ Reflexionó, mientras que se acercaba a Hyoga y le golpea el centro sanguíneo, deteniendo el sangrado.

Martin, Allison, Jessica, Rafa y los Hermanos Rod y Todd lo ayudaron a reincorporarse al rubio.

\- Gracias, niños, muchas gracias. Les agradeció Hyoga, tras haber sido ayudado por sus estudiantes, ya que aún estaba un poco débil tras el ataque de Milo.

\- No es nada, Maestro Hyoga. Le respondió Rafa.

Milo se les acercó antes de que se fuera de la Casa de Escorpio.

\- He sentido una verdadera energía dentro de ti, tú no eres como los demás Caballeros que antes estuvieron aquí. Tú peleas por Athena, darías tu vida por protegerla del Mal. Por eso, les dejo pasar hacia la siguiente Casa. Les dijo, mientras que les mostraba el camino y tras agradecerle a Milo, se despidieron de Sherri y Terri, para seguir luego con su viaje.

Por otro lado, Saori estaba aún en su predicamento y aquel lugar, llegó su Mayordomo Tatsumi para ayudarla, pero fue atacado por los Guardias del Santuario.

\- Mu, ¿qué es lo que haremos? Asesinarán a Saori sino hacemos algo al respecto. Le dijo Kiki, ya que estaba complicándose la situación.

\- No podemos meternos, no es nuestra pelea y te prohíbo a ti, Kiki, de intervenir. Le dijo, tras negarle su ayuda a Tatsumi, por lo cual, se teletransportaron a la Casa de Aries.

Tatsumi estaba rodeado y perdido.

\- _"Se acabó, es mi fin, lo siento mucho, Señorita Saori, pero hice el mejor esfuerzo en protegerla, pero ellos me asesinarán si hago un solo movimiento"_ Se lamentó Tatsumi, mientras que uno de los guardias estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Saori, cuando de golpe, aparecieron los otros cinco Caballeros, los cuales habían sido derrotados en las batallas galácticas, Geki de la Osa Mayor, Nachi de Lobo, Ichi de Hidra, Ban de León Menor y Jabu de Unicornio.

Tatsumi había sido rodeado tras ofrecer una feroz resistencia hacia los Soldados Rasos del Santuario, por lo cual y antes de que ellos mataran a Saori, Geki y Compañía lograron derrotar a los enviados del Santuario.

Después de vencer a los Guardias, esto pasó:

\- Muchas gracias por haber venido, muchachos, sin ustedes, todo esto hubiera terminado de la peor manera. Les agradeció el Mayordomo de Saori.

\- No ha sido, amigo. Le respondió Geki, mientras que Tatsumi le pedía al grandote de que fuera a buscar algo muy importante.

Pocos minutos después, llegó Geki con el Báculo Dorado, el que siempre ha estado con Saori, ya que éste había venido con la envoltura de cuando Saori era una bebe, cuando ella había sido rescatada por un Caballero del Santuario.

Tatsumi puso el Báculo en la mano de Athena, y éste sorprendentemente se levanta solo y emite una orden de luz, cuando aparece, de pronto, la armadura dorada de Sagitario. Con aquella presencia, todas las demás armaduras brillan y empiezan a sintonizar armónicamente con intensidad al estar las doce juntas. Después de haber ocurrido esto, la armadura dorada de Sagitario se eleva y como una estrella fugaz, se dirige hacia la Casa de Sagitario.

**Bueno, amigos, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo :3 mando saludos a aletuki01, prepárate que habrán más sorpresas en esta historia, para Sayadiva64, muchas gracias por los saludos y espero que te guste este capítulo y también para Princesa andrmeda y sshunz. Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Próxima Casa: La Casa de Sagitario. **

**Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen fin de semana. n.n. **


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo XXV: Seiya, Shiryu, Shun y los niños sobrevivientes llegaron a las puertas de la Casa de Sagitario, después de las muertes de Ikki, Lisa, Nelson, Sherri y Terri, debieron continuar con el viaje de avance, ya que estaban con poco tiempo para salvar a Saori de la muerte.

\- ¿Cuál es esa casa? Preguntó Rod.

\- Es la Casa de Sagitario -Seiya se detiene- Qué extraño, no hay nadie por los alrededores. Mencionó, tras haber observado el lugar que estaba vacío.

\- ¿Será una emboscada? Preguntó Shun.

\- No lo sé, pero este silencio es bastante aterrador. Mostró Bart su expresión de que algo no estaba bien.

Fueron avanzando hacia la entrada de la Casa de Sagitario, donde al entrar, vieron que un Caballero iba caminando hacia ellos.

\- Calma. Les pidió Seiya y vieron que ese Caballero que se acercaba era nada más ni nada menos que Hyoga de Cisne, quien venía por otro camino, acompañado por Allison y Jessica, quienes venían de la Casa de Escorpio.

\- Hyoga, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde están Sherri y Terri? Preguntó Shiryu, pero el ruso negó con la cabeza.

\- No han podido lograrlo. Les dijo, mientras que se lamentaba de la pérdida de las gemelas.

\- No, no, no puede ser cierto. Pidió Martin con los Hermanos Flanders, pero era cierto.

\- Ellas dieron sus vidas cuando estaba herido de muerte durante el combate contra Milo. Les dijo, mientras que hacían un minuto de silencio por las nuevas caídas en esta guerra.

De golpe, apareció delante de ellos la armadura dorada de Sagitario y la flecha en el arco apuntaba al corazón de Seiya de Pegaso, el Caballero logra moverse, pero la misma flecha sigue apuntando en dirección a su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente la armadura lanza su flecha, pero se queda pegada en la pared atrás de Seiya.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Preguntó Todd, mientras que avanzaban hacia el sitio donde había dado el proyectil.

Al momento de dirigirse hacia la pared donde estaba la flecha, se abrieron las puertas de una caverna, donde ingresaron los Caballeros de Bronce para ver hacia dónde los llevaría.

\- ¿Será un camino secreto hasta el Patriarca? Preguntó Martin.

\- No lo sabremos hasta tener que verlo por nosotros mismos. Le dijo Bart, mientras que esquivaban varias pruebas en su recorrido por esa caverna.

Solo Seiya pudo pasar todos esos obstáculos y llegar a la salida, pero pasó algo sorprendente: Todos estaban de vuelta en la Casa de Sagitario.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? Preguntó Todd.

\- Todos esos obstáculos que tuvimos, fueron pruebas para ver qué tan buenos éramos. Les respondió Seiya, cuando en ese momento, la flecha de Sagitario abrió una sección que les llamó su atención.

\- Miren, allí. Señaló Jessica Alegría y vieron un mensaje escrito en la pared, donde la flecha había golpeado.

_"A todos aquellos, cuyo coraje ha vencido todos los obstáculos, les confío la vida de Athenea, conjurándoles a protegerla y venerarla aún más que la suya"_ Aiorios.

Al haber leído y comprendido las palabras de Aiorios, los ojos de los Caballeros de Bronce comenzaron a llorar, los niños que habían logrado llegar hasta esas Casas no se metieron, sabían que era importante su misión que tenían Seiya y los demás, salvar a Athena, ella debía sobrevivir y no caer en las manos de la muerte.

Ese sentimiento de amor que tenía aquel Caballero, ellos habían esperado mucho para verlo, pero había sido demasiado tarde y su muerte no pudo ser evitada, aunque él, había logrado un gran salto en salvar la vida de aquella pequeña criatura inocente que era Athena.

\- _"Amigos, les encomiendo la vida de Athena"_ Pudieron sentir la voz de Aiorios en sus corazones, dándoles una esperanza nueva, de la cual aún podían salvar la vida de ella.

Jurando su lealtad hacia ella, los Caballeros de Bronce y los niños, incluidos, le juraron lealtad a Athena, incluso Rod y Todd Flanders, iban a salvar de la muerte y no permitirían que el Mal ganara. Y fue en ese momento, en el que el brillo dorado del testamento de Aiorios permitió que se destruyera la pared donde estaba inscrito con la flecha y todo el muro cedió, dejando ver la bella vista del Atardecer y sobre ese sitio de la región: La Casa de Capricornio.

\- Aiorios, ahora que estamos aquí los cuatro juntos y con los nuevos guerreros, juramos proteger a Athena. Le juró Seiya, mientras que el Sol se iba ocultando tras las montañas y en el Firmamento del Ocaso, se veían las estrellas formando el signo de Sagitario y Aiorios, mirándolos desde allí arriba, sabiendo que ellos jamás fallarían a su juramento de lealtad.

**:D Bueno, amigos, estamos casi por terminar este gran crossover, n.n, no se preocupen, para Agosto-Septiembre habrán secuelas con las Sagas de Asgard, Poseidon y Hades, también con la Saga del Cielo, pero esta última, la sacaré el año que viene, tengo otros proyectos también que terminar n.n y la Facultad está por iniciar los exámenes finales orales, pero me esforzaré en todo, jurando también lealtad a Athena n.n, bueno, les mando saludos a todos los que han empezado a seguir esta historia:**

**Saludos a aletuki01, Guest, Sayadiva64, Princesa andrmeda y sshunz n.n. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos de su amigo y Camarada MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena semana.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo XXVI: \- ¿A cuánto estamos del Santuario del Patriarca? Preguntó Bart, mientras que iban llegando a las cercanías de la Casa de Capricornio.

\- Tranquilo, solo dos más y allí estaremos para salvar a Saori. Le respondió Seiya, ya que los niños que habían sobrevivido, estaban totalmente cansados y necesitaban descansar después de una larga pelea a través de las demás Casas Zodiacales.

Shiryu se acercó a Seiya, mientras que Hyoga y Shun les estaban contando sobre el cuidado que deberían de tener los niños cuando entraran en la Casa de Capricornio, cosa que Martín temía de que fuera algo bastante peligroso allí.

\- Debemos seguir y que los niños vayan también al Santuario donde está el Patriarca, no creo que será fácil llegar hasta allí. Le recomendó Shiryu a Seiya.

\- Sí, pero me preocupa que les pueda pasar algo. Ya han muerto varios de ellos, incluyendo la hermana de Bart, Lisa. Le respondió Seiya serio, mientras que iban moviéndose hacia la siguiente Casa del Zodiaco.

Allí se erguía la Casa de Capricornio, la décima Casa Zodiacal, su interior era muy similar a la Casa de Géminis, pero en ésta, el ala central estaba avanzada respecto a las laterales, que eran muros de mármol, privada de cualquier escultura o frisos. En el tejado, se encontraba una escultura, similar a la del Templo del Centauro, representado obviamente a una cabra.

Bajo la entrada constaba la inscripción "_Capricornus" _ y debajo el símbolo zodiacal de Capricornio, en el interior de este templo se erguía una estatua antiquísima dentro de una vitrina iluminada y decorada con frescos, que representaban a la figura de Atena entregando la Espada Sagrada, Excalibur, al Santo a quien ella considera el más valiente y leal a su causa, quien no es otro que el Santo de Capricornio. Para no ultrajar ni arriesgarse a dañar o manchar de sangre la gigantesca representación divina que decora el interior de su morada.

Entraron por las escaleras y al ingresar en los pasillos, vieron con los niños, en el centro de una de las tantas habitaciones, la estatua de Atena.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? Preguntó Rodd.

\- Es como el nombramiento de los Caballeros que juraban defender a los Reyes de Europa. Respondió Martin.

\- Sí, Martin tiene razón, aquí se ve a Atena, entregándole una espada a un Caballero hincado. Añadió Hyoga, cosa que eso hizo que Shiryu recordara eventos del pasado.

\- _"En la antigüedad, al Caballero más fiel a Atena se le entregaba la Espada Sagrada de Excalibur. Eso significa que el Caballero de Capricornio es el Caballero más fiel a Atena" _Recordó el oriental.

Pronto los Caballeros corren de allí con los niños y salen de la Casa de Capricornio, pero cuando se dirigen a la siguiente Casa Zodiacal, Shiryu ve algo y Martin da un alerta.

\- ¡Muchachos, cuidado! Les alertó el Caballero oriental y empuja a sus amigos, quedando él con Martin en la casa, mientras que una ráfaga separa con una gran grieta la Casa de Capricornio y la sucesora, la Casa de Acuario. Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, los Hermanos Flanders, Allison, Jessica, Rafa y Bart ven que Shiryu y Martin están atrapados aún en el sitio.

De pronto, apareció el responsable de aquel ataque, era un joven de contextura delgada, alto, piel blanca y de cabellos negros y cortos.

\- ¿Quién...quién...quién eres? Preguntó Martin temblando de miedo ante aquel enigmático personaje que entraba en escena.

\- Soy el Caballero de esta Casa Zodiacal: Shura de Capricornio -Se presentó, mientras que le dirigía una mirada de burla al chico intelectual y luego miraba a Shiryu- ¿Por qué no has saltado con tus compañeros, Shiryu de Dragón? Le preguntó el Caballero al oriental, mientras que Martin observaba la espada que llevaba en su poder el Caballero de cabellos negros.

\- ¡No! No, no puede ser cierto. Le dijo, mientras que trataba de avanzar más para comprar lo que sus ojos habían visto.

\- ¡Martin! Le alertó Shiryu de no seguir avanzando.

Pero el joven se quedó hipnotizado, quería, en sí, salvar esa espada. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría?

**Continuará en la segunda parte :D. MontanaHatsune92. Paz. n.n Y que tengan una buena semana.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo XXVII: \- ¡Martin! Le detuvo Shiryu, el chico estaba queriendo salvar esa espada, era la mítica espada del Rey Arturo de Inglaterra y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, Shura, a su vez, se acercó con la mirada hacia ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos atacaste dentro de la Casa? Le preguntó Shiryu serio, sabiendo que ese joven era el Caballero más fiel a Atena.

\- No podía hacerlo: Allí está la estatua de Atena, manchar el suelo donde ella se encuentra con la sangre de un vulgar es lo peor que se haría dentro de esta Casa. Le señaló Shura a su pregunta.

\- Maestro. ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó Martin, un tanto preocupado, ya que Shura no demostraba que fuera a atacarlos, pero de golpe, como si el Caballero hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el joven de cabellos negros atacó a Shiryu.

De un golpe rápido, le cortó un brazo y una pierna, haciéndolo sangrar y causando temor en el chico intelectual.

\- ¡Maestro, Maestro! Gritó Martin, pero el oriental volvió a incorporarse, a pesar de sus heridas: Él comprendía que el poder de Shura es como una espada filosa.

Luego de comprender el por qué del poder del Caballero de Capricornio, se dirigió hacia su discípulo, quien trataba de curar sus heridas, pero eran bastante serias.

\- Si tan solo tuviera un poco de la ayuda de Allison. Ella sabe de curar a los heridos con sus poderes. Lo siento, Maestro. Le pidió disculpas Martin, cosa que Shiryu apoyó su mano en los hombros de su alumno.

\- No te preocupes por las heridas, ellas sanarán: Ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir: Salvar a Atena. Derrotemos a Shura. Le dijo, mientras que le calmaba los nervios de no poder curarlo y Martin asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, Maestro: Hágamoslo. Le respondió su alumno y se prepararon para el combate.

\- Así se habla -Shiryu toma posición y se prepara- ¡"Dragón Naciente"! Lanzando su ataque, pero Shura no era ningún tonto.

\- ¡"Piedras Saltarinas"! Invocó su ataque, lanzándose éste mismo contra Shiryu, quien lo recibió.

Martin se lanzó al ataque contra Shura, quien invocó su ataque de "Furia del Faraón".

Pero el ataque fue rechazado también y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes.

\- Niño tonto. Le dijo, mientras que se dirigía hacia Shiryu, había algo que él debía conocer al respecto del pasado de cierta persona, a la cual, Shiryu había jurado siempre defenderla.

Martin se trataba de reincorporar tras haber sido golpeado y arrojado por Shura, quien se dirigió hacia Shiryu, había algo que debía conocer el Caballero oriental.

\- Debo, debo, debo levantarme: Los Kurdos vencieron al ISIS o Estado Islámico en Kobane dos veces y Al Hasaka también, logrando aplastarlos e izar su bandera Kurda en los territorios del "Califato", los Kurdos pudieron hacer, si ellos pudieron hacerlo: ¡Yo también lo haré! Se dijo, mientras que se daba confianza en poder levantarse y así poder luchar de nuevo.

A su vez, Shura se fue acercando a Shiryu, quien yacía en el suelo del templo.

\- Soy el Caballero más fiel a Atena, porque fui yo quien castigó al rebelde de Aiorios por haber intentado matar a Atena. Lo perseguí a ese traidor y lo ataqué, hasta que logré tirarlo por el barranco y en ese momento: La vi, vi a ese bebe...Pensé en matarlo, pero la dejé con vida. Le contó la historia de Aiorios y él con lo del bebe.

\- Él salió del barranco, escalandolo y se llevó al bebe con él. Le refutó la verdad sobre la historia.

\- ¡No te creo! Le negó Shura su relato y lo volvió a atacar, pero en Shiryu se puso su escudo y Martin, como un relámpago, contuvo la fuerza de Shura.

\- No, no te permitiré que lastimes a un alma más. Le advirtió con la mirada seria.

\- Veo que no eres un niño tonto, tienes el valor de pelear contra mí. Eso mismo decía Aldebarán, pero eso ya lo veremos. Le contestó Shura, pero Martin utilizó la "Teoría de Tesla" y con ella, logró destruir el ataque de Shura.

\- Si los Kurdos pudieron vencer al ISIS en Kobane y Al Hasaka dos veces, yo soy como ellos: No me rendiré jamás. Le mostró que él tenía valor y honor al pelear.

Pero no sabía que el poder de la Excalibur de Shura era muy poderoso, lo que llevó a que partiera en dos el escudo del Dragón.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó Martin, mientras que iba al ataque, pero Shura se le adelantó y partió en dos la armadura del oriental.

Pero aún así prosiguió y cortó toda la armadura de Shiryu, para dar luego el golpe final para así liquidarlo, pero Martin se interpuso, utilizando sus "Leyes de Newton", bloqueó el ataque de Shura, pero éste no iba a detenerse ante un niño, literalmente pensaba en liquidarlo allí.

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir como una rata? Le preguntó, burlándose de Martin, quien estaba sufriendo las heridas de Excalibur.

\- No moriré como un cobarde delante de mi Maestro, sino cubierto de gloria y honor. Le desafió, mientras que Shura iba a atacar otra vez.

\- ¡Jajaja! Eso ya lo veremos. Le dijo, mientras que ambos combatían frente a frente.

Sin importarle que Martin le plantara cara a él, Shura se dirigió hacia Shiryu para decirle algo que le serviría en el futuro para enfrentarse a los enemigos.

\- ¡"Dragón Naciente"! Y el oriental lo atacó al Caballero de Capricornio.

Pero Shura volvió a frustrar su ataque, mientras que lo dejaba herido.

\- El problema con tu ataque de "Dragón Naciente" es que tiene un punto débil. Le explicó el motivo de por qué fracasaban sus golpes contra el peli negro, Shiryu conocía de ese punto débil, pero aún así volvió a atacarlo.

\- ¡"Excalibur"! Y con el nuevo golpe, atacó con su mano el corazón de Shiryu, atravesando su pecho, Martin se quedó helado al no poder hacer nada, se sentía que era un estorbo en el camino para salvar a Atena y en su interior, podía sentir esa llama de indignación al estar fallándole a sus Maestros y a Atena.

\- _¡"Martin, despierta, haz algo, ¿no te das cuenta de que lo va a matar sino haces algo"!_ Le ordenó su voz interior.

\- _Tienes razón. _Le respondió, mientras que iba concentrando su energía, causando que el templo temblara.

\- ¿Qué será esa fuerza que se está despertando? Se preguntó Shura, mientras que se distraía, Shiryu logró golpear la mano de su rival, lesionandolo.

Herido, el Caballero rival no podía utilizar su mano de vuelta para pelear, mientras que en el suelo, Shiryu se encontraba allí, herido y sangrando, tratando de reincorporarse, había visto a su discípulo con despertar su Cosmos.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Martin, pero debes seguir hacia el Santuario. Por eso, me haré cargo de Shura. Lo siento, Maestro, pero es esta la última opción. Se disculpó, mientras que preparaba su último ataque.

\- ¡¿De qué está hablando, Maestro?! ¡No pienso dejarlo luchar solo! Le dijo Martin, sorprendido por el mensaje que le había dado Shiryu.

Shura aún tenía su otro brazo y sus piernas afiladas como una espada, así que espera el ataque y logra, esta vez, atravesar el corazón de Shiryu, pero ocurrió un revés para él: No podía sacar su mano del cuerpo del oriental.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! Le preguntó Shura, tratando de zafarse del Caballero de Dragón.

\- Esta es la técnica prohibida del "Último Dragón": Es la técnica que genera la acumulación de demasiado poder en el "Dragón Naciente", toda esta energía puede destruir a cualquier enemigo, pero, también destruye el cuerpo de la persona que lo ejecuta y por esto ningún Caballero tiene permitido utilizarla. Le respondió a su pregunta, Shiryu utilizando esta técnica, rompió el brazo de Shura y lo toma por la espalda para elevar el vuelo hacia las estrellas.

\- ¡MAESTRO! Gritó Martin al verlo ejercer ese ataque le podría llevar a la muerte.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Martin de Lobo, has progreso bastante y diste una gran pelea, pero ahora, este asunto lo debo efectuar yo mismo para que así salves con los demás Caballeros a Atena. Le respondió Shiryu, mientras que lo felicitaba pero el intelectual no quería que su Maestro se sacrificara por él, ya que había sido, al principio, una carga.

\- ¡No diga eso, Maestro Shiryu! Si es así, daré mi vida también por Atena, porque todo Soldado, todo Caballero lucha con su General, su Maestro, hasta el final. Le dijo Martin, llevo de confianza y valentía, mientras que utilizaba también su cosmos para derrotar a Shura de Capricornio.

\- No, no, no entiendo por qué arriesgas tu vida y la de tu discípulo para derrotarme. Le dijo el peli negro, mientras que quería respuestas a su incógnita.

\- Es por Atena. Le respondieron tanto Maestro como Discípulo.

Mientras que se elevaban, hubo una fuerte explosión en la Casa de Capricornio y una luz verde se empezó a dirigir hacia los Cielos.

El bebe que intento matar hace más de 16 años cuando perseguía a Aioros, él lo dejo vivir, no por compasión, sino porque podía moverse por el cosmos de la pequeña niña.

Desde lo más alto del Cielo, Shiryu dio su último mensaje, mientras que Martin ayudaba a su Maestro a detener los movimientos del Caballero de Capricornio.

\- ¡Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, niños! ¡Athena...Protejan a Athena por mí! Les pidió como último mensaje el Caballero del Dragón, mientras que diferentes localizaciones, veían un resplandor verde luminoso, como un cometa, dirigirse hacia el Firmamento Nocturno.

En las cercanías de la siguiente Casa del Zodiaco, Hyoga sintió el cosmos del oriental.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hyoga? Le preguntó Seiya.

\- ¿Qué es ese cosmos? Preguntó el rubio, mientras que lo sentían ellos también.

Todos ellos allí lo pudieron comprobar: Shiryu y Martin de Lobo habían decidido sacrificarse por ellos y por Athena.

\- Maestro Shiryu. Lloró Allison, mientras que caía de bruces al suelo y lloraba la pérdida de su Maestro.

En las cercanías de la Casa de Aries, Tatsumi y los Caballeros que lo habían salvado de los Guardias del Patriarca, vieron también el cosmos de Shiryu dirigirse hacia el espacio.

\- ¡Vean eso! Gritó horrorizado el Mayordomo Tatsumi, mientras que dirigían la vista hacia el Cielo.

\- ¡No puede ser! Dijeron los Caballeros.

De vuelta con Seiya y compañía, la estrella fugaz pasó donde estaban ellos dirigiendo.

\- Adiós, Martin de Lobo. Se despidieron Bart, Rafa y los Hermanos Flanders de su amigo.

\- Shiryu y Martin. Señaló Shun, sabiendo que su amigo se sacrificaba para que ellos salvaran a Athena.

En la región de la cascada, llegaba corriendo Shunrei, quien había sobrevivido al ataque del Caballero Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, fue rescatada por el Maestro Dohko, quedando ella inconsciente hasta despertar. Ella después se había despertado en la cabaña del Maestro.

Al sentir que Shiryu estaba en peligro, ella salió de la cabaña y se fue a hablar con Dohko, pero vio esa estrella fugaz surcando el Cielo.

\- ¡Maestro, Maestro, una estrella fugaz se dirige hacia al Oeste! Le advirtió ella, el Maestro se quedó en silencio, Shunrei sabía de lo que estaba pasando.

\- No, esto no puede ser. Se dijo ella, mientras que caía al suelo triste por lo que estaba viendo.

\- Shiryu, ¿es verdad que usaste el "Ko Ryu Ha"? Sabías lo que pasaría si lo utilizabas. Habló Dohko, mientras que la estrella fugaz se hacía más pequeña.

El Firmamento quedó vacío de nuevo, mientras que su estrella se iba.

\- Shiryu. Dijo el maestro Dohko y sus lágrimas humedecieron su rostro.

Shunrei sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido.

\- Eres un hombre que vive por la Justicia y no para ti mismo. Eres un hombre que daría su vida por los demás. Lloró Dohko, sabiendo que "_Vivir por la justicia y los demás es hermoso, pero triste...Shiryu..."_

En ascenso, Shiryu y Martin se preparaban para terminar con Shura. El chico intelectual tomó su corona de laureles, coronándose como el César de Roma, siguiendo la historia del Imperio Romano, donde al morir el César, su alma iba en ascenso para reunirse con los Dioses.

\- ¡Increíble, nos elevamos tan alto que mi armadura dorada, la cual es la más poderosa, ha comenzado a quemarse y mi cuerpo ha comenzado a resquebrajarse! Gritó Shura, mientras que sus palabras estaban en lo cierto.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Shura se dio por fin cuenta: Había sido él quien había tratado de matar a la Diosa Atena.

\- Lo siento, Atena, lo siento, Aioros, perdónenme por lo que hice contra ustedes. Se disculpó Shura, sabiendo que moriría, mientras que se seguían elevando.

En la Tierra, Seiya y sus amigos ven como Shiryu y Martin van desapareciendo y lloran por la pérdida de sus dos amigos, lo mismo ocurre con Shunrei y el Maestro de Libra, mientras que el cosmos del Caballero del Dragón y el del Martin de Lobo van decayendo.

A su vez, en el Cielo, Shiryu se ha desmayado.

\- Dentro de poco saldremos de la Atmósfera, debo hacerlo rápido. No tengo mucho tiempo para ejecutarlo. Dijo Shura y la da su armadura a Shiryu y lo patea, enviándolo de nuevo a la Tierra, pero no tiene tiempo para salvar a Martin, quien se abraza fuerte al Caballero de Capricornio.

\- Hiciste una gran obra, Shura. Le dice Martin, mientras que se abrazaba al joven de cabellos negros.

\- Sí, es cierto. El destino de él como el tuyo es defender a Atena. -Shura toma un respiro, sabiendo que dentro de poco ambos dejaran de existir y quedaran convertidos en polvo de estrellas- Me hubiera gustado haberte entrenado para que hubieras sido mi discípulo también. En la otra vida, allí estaré listo para entrenarte. Le confesó Shura, reconociendo que el chico intelectual tenía una gran fuerza para pelear y lo había demostrado en la Casa de Capricornio.

\- Gracias...Maestro Shura...Eres no solo mi tercer gran Maestro...También eres como el hermano que jamás tuve en mi vida. Le respondió Martin y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si el Caballero de Capricornio fuera su hermano mayor, dándole ánimos y fuerza a su hermano menor.

Ambos, pronto al salir de la Atmósfera, antes de convertirse en polvo de estrellas, deciden pedirle a Shiryu un último favor:

\- ¡Cuida bien a Atena, Shiryu! Le dicen, mientras que se iban convirtiendo en polvo de estrellas en el Espacio.

(Música Remember Sadness del OST de Saint Seiya)

\- Te veré en el otro Mundo. Le dijo finalmente Shura a Martin.

\- Allí nos veremos, Maestro. Suerte también para usted, Maestro Shiryu. Le dijo Martin y le deseó a su primer Maestro que regresara sano y salvo a la Tierra, mientras que finalmente desaparecían para siempre en el Espacio, convertidos en polvo de estrellas.

Desde las cercanías a la siguiente Casa Zodiacal, Seiya y compañía los vieron a Shiryu, Shura y Martin desaparecer para siempre, entristeciéndose por las nuevas pérdidas, ellos debieron seguir su marcha, solo quedaba la Casa de Acuario y la Casa de Piscis: Ya estaban a poco de llegar al Santuario.

**Saludos a aletuki01, Sayadiva64, Princesa andrmeda, Guest y sshunz :D Nuevo capítulo, ya casi estamos llegando al final de esta historia, pero no se preocupen, que dentro de poco llegarán las demás sagas de este crossover :3. Saludos de su amigo y Camarada MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen fin de semana en familia :D y un buen comienzo del verano en el Hemisferio Norte y por el Invierno aquí en el Sur :D.**

**Paz y buena salud, Camaradas :D n.n**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo XXVIII: La tragedia de Shiryu y Martin fue un duro golpe para Bart y sus amigos, los cuales eran ya pocos, Lisa y Nelson habían caído luchando en la Casa de Virgo contra el Caballero Shaka, las hermanas gemelas Sherri y Terri también habían muerto en la Casa de Escorpio, Martin con Shura de Capricornio y solo quedaban Bart, Allison, Jessica, Rafa y los Hermanos Flanders, ya que Milhouse había quedado en la Casa de Leo para recuperarse de sus heridas.

\- No estén mal, amigos, ellos han dado sus vidas por ustedes, les prometo que hallaremos una forma de traerlos a la vida. Les prometió Hyoga, mientras que llegaban pronto a la Casa de Acuario.

\- Gracias, Maestro Hyoga. Le agradeció Allison en nombre de todos sus amigos caídos.

El avance hacia la dicha Casa Zodiacal fue el mismo que las otras anteriores, era la undécima de las 12 Casas; pero era diferente a las demás, era la única de planta circular, más pequeña que el resto y sin embellecimientos particulares. El Templo de Acuario se desmarcaba de los otros por una arquitectura particular en forma cilíndrica, lo que acerca enormemente a la parte superior del Panteón de París. En la cúspide del techo, en el exterior, había una escultura de un ánfora como símbolo del Signo Zodiacal, un detalle que pasar desapercibido a muchos, pues apenas se percibía en imágenes puntuales.

\- Oigan. Les llamó Rafa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Seiya, mientras que se detenían.

\- Hay alguien esperándonos en la entrada al templo. Señaló Rafa a un Caballero de contextura musculosa y cabellos azul-turquesa, ojos color violeta y piel blanca.

Hyoga pronto reconoció a aquella persona, la cual había hundido la barca donde descansaba su difunta madre y lo había encerrado en un gigantesco bloque de hielo, hasta que Shun pudo rescatarlo y revivirlo.

\- Seiya, Shun, niños. Les llamó el ruso.

\- Maestro, ¿qué piensa hacer? Le preguntó Jessica.

\- Deben seguir, yo me quedaré a pelear. Sigan, no se detengan y lleguen a la Casa de Piscis, de prisa. Les ordenó Hyoga, mientras que Seiya, Shun, Bart, Jessica, Rafa y los Hermanos Flanders asentían con la cabeza, obedeciendo a la orden del Caballero de cabellos rubios y cruzaron el sitio para ir a la última Casa del Zodiaco.

Una vez que se fueron, Camus de Acuario, el Santo de aquella Casa Zodiacal, los vio alejarse de allí, pero en medio de aquella movida, Allison se dio la vuelta y Rafa la vio alejarse.

\- ¡Allison! Le llamó el hijo del Jefe de la Policía de Springfield, mientras que la seguía, donde estaba su Maestro.

\- ¡Rafa, alto! Le detuvo Bart.

\- Pero Allison se dio la vuelta, va con el Maestro Hyoga. Le señaló Rafa.

\- No hay tiempo, ella sabe mucho cómo debe luchar y curar, además, ella quiere que también sigamos hacia el Santuario. De prisa. Le pidió Bart y Rafa tuvo que seguirlos a los demás.

Allison llegó de vuelta hacia donde estaba Hyoga.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Allison? Debes seguir, rápido, sal de aquí. Le ordenó Hyoga, pero ella se negó.

\- Tendré que desobedecer esa orden, Maestro, lucharé con usted contra el Caballero de Acuario, aunque me cueste la vida y esto es por mis amigos. Le dijo ella firmemente.

\- _"Ella ha progresado muchísimo durante los entrenamientos. Shiryu, has hecho un buen trabajo con tus estudiantes"_ Le agradeció el ruso al oriental.

\- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, Hyoga! ¡"Ejecución Aurora"! Le lanzó el ataque su Maestro Camus de Acuario, quien con todo su poder, casi deja inconsciente al rubio.

\- ¡Allison, cuidado! Le dijo su Maestro y la empujó de los bloques de hielo que se estaban creando, por obra del Santo Dorado, el cual encerró a Hyoga de vuelta en uno de los bloques.

Pero Camus no observó una cosa: Su estudiante había despertado su "Séptimo Sentido" y destruyó esa prisión helada que lo mantenía preso, logrando evitar de nuevo un intento de muerte, como había ocurrido anteriormente.

\- Maestro, ¿recuerda el "Cero Absoluto"? Le preguntó el rubio a Camus.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. Le dijo el peli azul.

\- El "Cero Absoluto" es el aire más frío que existe y que es capaz de congelar las armaduras doradas. Le refutó Hyoga, dejando en asombro y al descubierto a Camus.

Allison se quedó también asombrada, jamás había escuchado algo así, para ser una chica de las Ciencias, eso era un recuerdo que nunca se le iría de su mente.

\- _¿Qué estará planeando el Maestro Hyoga?_ Se preguntó ella, mientras que Camus sabía que no podría controlar lo dicho por Hyoga y al verlo que no reaccionaba, decidió atacar con la "Ejecución Aurora".

\- ¡Maestro! -Allison se dirige hacia Camus, a quien se prepara para atacar- ¡"Teoría de Augusto Comte: Positivismo"! Le lanzó ella el ataque contra el Caballero de Acuario, pero cuando iba a ejecutarlo, Camus la detuvo.

\- Veo que eres la aprendiz de Hyoga. Le dirigió su mirada seria a Allison.

\- ¡Sí y no tengo te temo, no pienso morir como una cobarde, sino que daré todo por mis amigos y mi Maestro! Desafió Allison, cosa que Camus la arrojó por las escaleras de la Casa Zodiacal.

\- Me haré cargo de ti junto a tu Maestro, esto no es nada contra ti, es por una cuestión de honor. Le mostró el motivo Camus a ella.

\- ¡¿Matar a su estudiante?! Eso es una atrocidad horrible. Le dijo Allison, mientras que trataba de reincorporarse.

\- ¡Silencio! Le ordenó Camus, mientras que el silencio invadía el sitio.

Muy herido, Hyoga se reincorpora con dificultad, Allison lo ve y corre para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

\- No te preocupes, Allison, aún puedo pelear, tú debes seguir tu camino, debes llegar al Santuario del Patriarca. Le pidió que cumpliera esa orden Hyoga.

\- Lo siento, Maestro, pero no pienso retirarme sin antes pelear, daré todo por enfrentarlo a Camus de Acuario y lo demostraré. Le dijo ella firme, mientras que Hyoga sabía que ella era muy valiente y una digna Guerrera de Athena.

El rubio trató de atacar junto con Allison contra el Caballero Dorado, utilizando la "Ejecución Aurora".

\- ¡No puedes copiar mi poder! Le dice él, mientras que lanzaba el mismo ataque contra ellos.

\- ¡Allison, esta es tu última llamada, escapa, este ataque es mortal incluso para alguien como tu, por favor, retírate! Le pidió Hyoga, mientras que los poderes chocaban, pero Allison no se iba a retirar ni tampoco dejaría morir a su Maestro.

\- ¡Si usted también pelea, yo también! ¡"Ejecución Aurora"! Invocó ella también el mismo ataque y estos tres se unieron, ella había también despertado su "Séptimo Sentido", como hicieron Bart, Lisa y hasta Nelson y Martin.

Con esa técnica, serviría para vencer a Camus con el mismo golpe.

\- No puede ser: ¡Esto tiene que ser un error, Hyoga! Le gritó Camus al ver que toda la Casa de Acuario se estaba congelando, Allison ya no sentía su cuerpo, las bajas temperaturas habían dejado sus poderes por el suelo.

\- Ma, Ma, Maestro. Maestro Hyoga. Le dijo la chica, mientras que caía al suelo debilitada, alzó la vista y vio a un Caballero de la Casa de Acuario, a un Camus de Acuario congelado, el cual con sus últimas fuerzas, iba a decir algo muy importante para su aprendiz.

\- Me dejé llevar por mí mismo, Hyoga. No debía haber dudado de tu poder, has logrado despertar el "Séptimo Sentido", lo mismo tu aprendiz, A, Allison, hubiera sido un honor haberte entrenado con tu Maestro antes. Lo lamento también en haber dudado de ti y de burlarme. Le dijo Camus, disculpándose al respecto con Hyoga y con ella, ya que los tres estaban sin fuerzas debido al feroz impacto que tuvieron los tres ataques juntos.

\- Acepto sus disculpas, Señor Camus de Acuario, yo también no debería haberme lanzado sin antes haber notado de su poder. Pero eso queda atrás. Le dijo Allison, mientras que daba una última sonrisa, antes de morir por las bajas temperaturas.

Camus, sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, decidió dar sus últimas palabras hacia su aprendiz Hyoga.

\- Te felicito, Hyoga, has logrado superar la barrera: Pudiste despertar tu "Séptimo Sentido". Lamento lo que hice en la Casa de Libra anteriormente y jamás me sentía tan orgulloso de tener una gran aprendiz como tú y lo mismo para Allison de Sirena. Le felicitó el peli azul.

\- Igualmente, Maestro. Ha sido un honor haber entrenado y luchado con usted. Gracias a usted, logré despertar mi "Séptimo Sentido", juro que jamás lo olvidaré. Se despidió Hyoga de Camus, quien, finalmente, murió por congelación.

Allison sabía que su cuerpo tampoco soportaría esas temperaturas, por lo cual, ella se despidió de sus amigos, esperándose reunirse con los otros en el Más Allá.

\- Allí los veré, amigos. Dijo Allison, mientras que ya su poder iba desapareciendo.

\- ¡Allison, Allison, resiste, sé que puedes salir de aquí! Le pidió Hyoga, quien trató de ayudarla, pero era ya tarde, ella, antes de morir, tomó de las manos de su Maestro y las besó, como en la Edad Media.

\- Usted también fue un gran Maestro para Jessica, Lisa, las gemelas y para mí. Pero ahora, es momento de reunirme con ellos en la otra vida. Adiós, Maestro Hyoga de Cisne. Se despidió ella, mientras que finalmente, su cuerpo cedió ante el frío en la Casa de Acuario y del mismo, una energía con forma de Sirena, se elevó con rumbo hacia el Oeste.

\- ¡ALLISON! ¡ALLISON! Gritó Hyoga, triste por la muerte de su aprendiz, él también sabía de las consecuencias de esto y al igual que Camus y Allison, él también cayó muerto en el suelo de la Casa de Acuario.

La Casa de Acuario quedó en un profundo silencio, donde el frío había eliminado todo rastro de combate, dejando a tres caídos, tres Guerreros que habían peleado hasta la muerte y por la salvación de Athena y por el futuro del Mundo.

Seiya y Shun con Bart, los Hermanos Flanders, Jessica y Rafa, seguían su camino hacia la última Casa Zodiacal, cuando de golpe, ven caer un copo de nieve y en el Firmamento, vieron una Sirena dirigirse hacia el Oeste, hacia el Cosmos del Universo.

\- Hyoga. Dijeron Seiya y Shun, el tono de voz de ellos se apagó, sabiendo que su amigo había muerto y ésta era su despedida a través del copo de nieve.

\- Allison. Lloró Jessica, sabiendo que su amiga había caído en la Casa de Acuario, ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, sabiendo que aquellas personas que habían empezado el viaje, ahora estaban muertas y en un mejor sitio, esto provocó que Bart, sabiendo que debía dejar atrás el pasado, dejar atrás todo lo que ella le había hecho con el dinero de las limosnas de la Iglesia y todos los problemas que tuvo, se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Sé que en el pasado me hiciste la vida imposible, me culparon del robo del dinero de las limosnas, hiciste que todo el pueblo me odiara, pero ahora comprendo el grave cuadro en el que te encuentras. Por eso, quiero decirte, Jessica Alegría, que siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Le prometió Bart, acto seguido, la hija del Reverendo Alegría lo abrazó con fuerza y sin dejar de llorar.

Una nueva estrella apareció en el Firmamento Nocturno, Allison había llegado y con ella, sus amigos caídos en el combate.

\- Ahora ella está en un mejor lugar. Dijo Rod.

\- Amen por eso, hermano, Amen. Rezó Todd, mientras que se arrodillaba y rezaba por sus amigos caídos.

Después de un minuto de silencio, los cuales parecieron ser largos, prosiguieron la marcha, al voltearse, el reloj antiguo solo le quedaban pocas horas para que se cumpliera el acto de asesinato de Saori, solo le quedaban muy pocas horas y el tiempo lo tenían justo para entonces.

\- Ahora esto se volverá la parte más decisiva de todo. Dijo Rafa, diciendo algo razonable por primera vez.

\- Así es -Seiya se dirige al grupo- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Les dijo y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

Pronto, al horizonte, divisaron la última de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco: La Casa de Piscis.

\- La última Casa Zodiacal y finalmente, el Santuario, el Patriarca. Dijo Shun, mientras que se iban adentrando en las escaleras de acceso al templo.

**D: No puedo creerlo, pero así fue u.u, lamentablemente Allison y Hyoga lucharon a muerte contra Camus de Acuario y ahora son muy pocos. ¿Qué pasará en la Casa de Piscis? ¿Podrán llegar a tiempo? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "El Viaje a Atenas" n.n. Un saludo a aletuki01 :3 me muero por ver los nuevos capítulos de tu crossover de Saint Seiya-Frozen :D están muy buenos :3 sigue así. Saludos también para Sayadiva64, Guest, Princesa andrmeda y sshunz :D. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen sábado para todos ustedes n.n.**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo XXIX: Y allí estaba la última Casa Zodiacal: La Casa de Piscis, el último punto hacia el Patriarca, ya el grupo había quedado completamente diezmado, quedando reducido a solo Seiya, Shun, Bart, Jessica, Rafa y los Hermanos Flanders, ya todos los demás habían caído, dando sus vidas por sus amigos y por Athena para salvar su vida, para empeorar más las cosas, el reloj estaba ya quedándose con muy tiempo, si no llegaban al Santuario con el Patriarca, Athena moriría.

\- Allí está. Dijo Rodd.

\- La Casa de Piscis, no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, Rodd y yo deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Les dijo Todd para proteger a su hermano, pero no pudieron, ya que Rodd no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a los Caballeros.

\- Somos Caballeros de Athena como de Cristo, no le debemos tener miedo a nadie. Le dijo Rodd a su hermano.

\- Tienes razón, andando. Alegó Todd y se pusieron en marcha, subiendo las escaleras del templo.

La Casa de Piscis era parecida al Partenón en la Acrópolis de Atenas, al ir avanzando por el interior, notaron que éste era como las demás casas, dividido en salas y rodeado de numerosas columnas, algunas de las cuales estaban decoradas con estatuas de mujeres.

\- Parece que el que vive aquí tiene un buen gusto por las mujeres. Alegó Jessica, mientras que iban corriendo hacia las escaleras, cuando de golpe, vieron que dos misteriosas luces se dirigieron hacia Seiya y Shun, quienes los esquivaron y voltearon la vista para ver qué había sido eso.

\- Pero... Son rosas rojas. Dijo Seiya, mientras que se levantaban de la escalera.

\- ¿Quién las habrá lanzado? Preguntó Shun.

Al girar la vista hacia el final de lo alto de la escalera, en la entrada había una especie de luz brillante color dorado, donde un joven estaba de pie en el tope.

\- No hace falta ir muy lejos. Alegó Seiya, mientras que ya tenían su respuesta ante la pregunta de quién fue el atacante.

Bart ayudó a Jessica a levantarse, ya que se había golpeado contra uno de los peldaños.

\- ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó el chico.

\- Sí, descuida, solo es un raspón. Le respondió la hija del Reverendo Alegría por su herida.

Allí dirigieron su mirada hacia el Caballero que les esperaba, mientras que en el Santuario, el Patriarca, sentado en el trono, se encontraba contando quién era el guerrero misterioso.

\- El Caballero de Oro que custodia la Duodécima Casa del Zodiaco: Afrodita, del Signo de Piscis, el Caballero más bello de entre mis 88 Guerreros, un luchador brillante y fiero. Un Semi-Dios que obedece todas mis ordenes. Señaló el Patriarca, mientras que se volvía a las escaleras en la Casa de Piscis.

De pie allí estaban, impregnados, incluso los varones, sorprendidos de la belleza absoluta de aquel Caballero de Oro, sus cabellos celestes y largos.

\- Por su belleza, sus adversarios le sobrestiman. Su cantor parece tranquilizador. ¡Qué fatal error!. Terminó de relatar el Patriarca, mientras que todos seguían allí de pie, Seiya y Shun, incluso el primero estaban asombrados de tanta belleza, el Caballero de Piscis, además de que sus largos y celestes cabellos llegaban hasta sus hombros, su hermoso rostro blanco, labios pintados de un pálido lila, mientras que sostenía en el mismo sitio una bella rosa roja, color de la pasión del romance.

\- ¿Quién será el guapo de allí arriba? Se preguntó Jessica.

\- ¡Vamos, muéstrate! Le ordenó Seiya serio.

Como por arte de magia, el viento sopló allí, alejando los pétalos de las rosas y moviendo los largos cabellos celestes del Caballero.

Fue en ese momento, en el que aquel misterioso personaje rebeló su nombre.

\- Ante ustedes está el Caballero del signo de Piscis. Se presentó con una gran magnificencia y belleza.

\- ¡El Guardián de la Duodécima Casa del Zodiaco! Te llamas Afrodita. Exclamó Seiya, mientras que Shun observaba aquella rosa en los labios de aquel enemigo, había algo extraño que no compatía para nada en aquella escena.

Todd y Rodd temblaron ante el Caballero, había una especie de miedo en el aire, algo que no sabían qué era lo que podía ser.

\- Pase lo que pase, no te dejes asustar, ¿sí? Le dijo Todd a su hermano.

\- Lo haré. Lo haré. Dijo, mientras que trataba de no temblar.

Shun, por su parte, se dirigió hacia su amigo.

\- Seiya, tú ve con el Patriarca, yo me haré cargo de pelear contra Afrodita. Le pidió su amigo.

\- ¿Seguro que podrás? Le preguntó Seiya.

\- No hay tiempo, estamos con muy poco y si Saori muere, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Date prisa. Le pidió su amigo, el Caballero de Pegaso aceptó el pedido del peli verde y salió con Bart y Jessica hacia el Santuario, pero en ese momento, el Caballero de cabellos celestes los atacó.

\- ¡Cuidado! Alertó Jessica, mientras que invocaba el "Muro de los Lamentos", pero el ataque de Afrodita había logrado traspasar sus defensas y pero gracias a Shun, logró distraer al oponente de ellos, para que así continuaran su camino.

\- ¡De prisa, Seiya, ve con el Gran Maestro, Saori depende de ti y de los niños, rápido! Le pidió Shun, mientras que usaba su "Cadena de Andrómeda" deteniendo el ataque de Afrodita.

Los Hermanos Flanders intentaron seguir a Seiya, Bart, Rafa y Jessica, pero no podían dejar a su Maestro pelear, eso les fallaría como Cristianos también, por lo cual se quedaron allí, combatiendo al Guardián de la Casa de Piscis.

La distracción de Shun funcionó, ya que Seiya con Bart, Rafa y Jessica pudieron escapar de la Casa de Piscis y dirigirse hacia el Santuario y así salvar a Saori, pero, en el momento en el que el hermano de Ikki pudo detener a Afrodita, él le dio una parte que no estaba enterado.

\- Caballero de Andromeda, ¿acaso te has preguntado qué es lo que hay en el camino para llegar hacia el Patriarca? Le preguntó Afrodita, mientras que sostenía la cadena que Shun aún controlaba sobre su rival.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Preguntó Shun.

\- Para llegar hacia el Santuario, primero se debe cruzar por el Campo de las Rosas Rojas Sangrientas. Le dijo él a Shun y a los hermanos.

\- Ahh. Dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

\- Esas Rosas no son normales, son las más venenosas de toda la Casa de Piscis, cada vez que se abran camino, irán dirigiéndose hacia una lenta y dulce muerte. Les contó Afrodita sobre el truco que tenía bajo la manga.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Shun, quien trató de ir a advertirle, pero Afrodita jaló la cadena de Andromeda que lo tenía detenido.

\- Aunque sean capaces de poder llegar al Santuario, no podrán hacerlo. Le dijo Afrodita, mientras que se quitaba de encima las Cadenas de Shun y lo atacaba con las "Rosas Rojas Sangrientas", las cuales tienen el poder de matar al enemigo de una forma lenta y dulce.

Shun recibió el golpe de Afrodita, lo cual le llevó al envenenamiento por las rosas, pero no se iba a rendir, a su auxilio fueron Rodd y Todd para curarlo.

\- Resista, Maestro Shun, lo ayudaremos. Le prometió Todd, mientras que usaban el "Poder de Asclepio", pero su Maestro les detuvo.

\- No hace falta, puedo aún seguir combatiendo: ¡"Cadena de Andromeda"! Invocó su ataque contra Afrodita, pero con la ayuda de sus rosas, el Caballero de Piscis logró esconderse y ponerse a resguardo del ataque de su rival.

Rodd y Todd rodearon al enemigo, utilizando sus poderes más fuertes, trataron de debilitarlo, pero fue en vano.

\- ¡Es imposible, es como si pudiera leer nuestras mentes! Se dijo Todd.

\- ¡No es eso, es muy listo para nosotros! Dijo Rodd.

\- Niños, ustedes no deberían estar aquí, peleando por asuntos que no son suyos. Pero, como veo que quieren retarme a un duelo, adelante, hagámoslo: ¡"Rosas Diabólicas"! Invocó Afrodita su ataque y un feroz enjambre de esas flores atacaron a los hermanos, quienes se protegieron.

Saliendo de la defensa de los Hermanos Flanders, Shun golpeó a Afrodita, pero cuando le estaba empezando a ganar ventaja, su adversario sacó una Rosa Negra.

Mientras tanto, Seiya, Bart, Rafa y Jessica encontraron un camino, eran las escaleras que conducían hacia el cuarto del Maestro, pero aquel camino estaba cubierto por cientos de miles de rosas.

\- Hay algo que me inquieta mucho. Dijo Rafa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Preguntó Bart, mientras que se volteaba hacia su amigo.

\- No creo que sea una prueba fácil, algo deben tener estas rosas. Dijo el chico.

\- No hay tiempo de averiguarlo, Saori corre peligro y el tiempo se nos está terminando. Vamos. Pidió Jessica.

\- Jessica tiene razón, andando. Ordenó Seiya, mientras que empezaban a cruzar las escaleras hacia el cuarto del Maestro.

Fue avanzando en ese espeso y largo camino de rosas hacia el cuarto del Patriarca, parecía un mar que nunca terminaba, pero cuando fueron avanzando más, algo le ocurrió a Rafa.

\- Oigan, ¿Y Rafa? Preguntó Jessica, cosa que en su tono de voz se sentía como si estuviera enfermo.

\- Venía detrás nuestro. Dijo Bart, quien se dio la vuelta y encontró a su amigo tirado en el piso de las escaleras.

\- ¡Rafa! Gritó Jessica al verlo sin movimiento en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Quién lo atacó? Preguntó Seiya, mientras que en sus cuerpos, un enemigo invisible avanzaba sigilosamente.

\- Rafa no responde, no tiene heridas de ataque, pero esto es raro. Le contó Jessica, mientras que trataba de revivirlo.

\- No podemos dejarlo aquí, pero tampoco nos lo podemos llevar con nosotros. De prisa, andando. Les dijo Seiya, él nunca abandonaría a nadie, pero estando con el tiempo contra ellos, habían que tomar decisiones muy drásticas.

Al volver a correr, el Caballero de Pegaso sintió como una especie de punzada en su cuerpo, como si una espada invisible lo hubiera atravesado y lo mismo les pasó a Jessica y Bart, quienes empezaron a sentir los tres que la fuerza los abandonaba.

\- ¿Qué nos está pasando? Preguntó Bart, mientras que se arrastraba por el camino.

\- No lo sé, pero algo parece provenir de estas rosas, una especie de veneno mortal. Afrodita nos tendía una trampa, por eso nos dejó pasar sin ningún problema por su Casa. Les dijo Seiya, mientras que estaban cada vez más débiles.

Jessica se arrastró con las últimas fuerzas hacia Bart, mientras que trataba de protegerlo del veneno.

\- Bart, no creo que vaya a sobrevivir. Por favor, déjame aquí, ve con Seiya y salven a Saori, de prisa. Hazlo. Le pidió ella como último favor.

\- No te abandonaré, Jessica, no lo puedo hacer, jamás me lo perdonaría. Le dijo él, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de evitar que ella muriera por el veneno.

\- Nunca lo has hecho, lo vi siempre en ti. Te preocupas por los demás. Pero ahora, esta es mi despedida. Cuídate. Salven a Saori. Te amo muchísimo. Confesó Jessica su amor por Bart, antes de colapsar finalmente por el veneno, ella lo besó apasionadamente, hasta que su corazón finalmente se detuvo, muriendo en los brazos del chico de cabellos picudos.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, por favor, no! ¡No me hagas esto, por favor, Jessica, reacciona, vamos, vamos, por favor! Le pidió Bart a ella de que despertara pero era tarde, también su cuerpo comenzó a fallar, mientras que caía envuelto en lágrimas sobre aquel mar de rosas, Seiya también se sintió frustrado, había fracasado, Saori moriría y ellos habrían fallado a la Diosa.

\- Lo siento, Saori, lo siento mucho por haberte fallado. Se disculpó Seiya, mientras que colapsaba ante el veneno como Bart.

En aquel mismo sitio, Marin de Águila, entrenadora de Seiya, había derrotado a un enemigo del Santuario, en el principio de las Doce Casas, cuando en ese momento, apareció Shaina, ayudándola.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? Le preguntó la peli verde a la pelirroja.

\- He ido a un lugar sagrado, donde esperaba encontrar las respuestas ante la extraña actitud del Patriarca. Pero cuando llegue allí, vi un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, al acercarme para ver de quién se trataba: Con horror descubrí que era el cuerpo del antiguo Patriarca. Le contó Marin.

\- No, no puede ser, entonces... Iba a decir Shaina pero la pelirroja se le adelantó.

\- Sí, tu respuesta está en lo cierto: Alguien ha usurpado su lugar. -Le responde Marin, dejando sorprendida y preocupada a Shaina- Pero, ¿quién puede ser más poderoso que el Patriarca que esta por encima de los 88 Caballeros del Santuario? Se preguntó la pelirroja ante tan poderoso enigma.

**Continuará en la parte II :D. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Saludos a aletuki01, sshunz, Princesa andrmeda y Guest :D.**

**Ah, se me olvidaba: Parte II y Epílogo :D.**

**Nos estamos viendo, cuídense n.n y buen comienzo de semana.**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Volviendo a la Casa de Piscis, como recordamos, Afrodita había sacado la "Rosa Piraña", algo que inquieto y mucho a los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¿Qué estará tramando? Preguntó Todd a Rod.

\- No lo sé, pero esa Rosa que lleva en sus manos no es señal de algo bueno. Tengamos cuidado. Pidió Rod, mientras que Afrodita daba a conocer aquella poderosa técnica que tenía en su poder.

\- Niños, ustedes no conocen lo que es el poder algo tan bello y delicado, pero a la vez, puede convertirse en algo mortal y peligroso: Esta es la "Rosa Piraña", a diferencia de la "Rosa Roja", esta mata al instante a su enemigo. Para no dejarles ninguna duda; les daré una pequeña "demostración". Les contó Afrodita, mientras que invocaba a las"Rosas Pirañas", lanzando todo un ataque con ellas contra la armadura de Shun, la cual fue totalmente destruida por completo, dejando impactos a los dos hermanos.

\- ¡¿Cómo, cómo, cómo ha podido hacerlo?! ¡Si tan solo son Rosas! ¡Son Rosas! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?! Se preguntaba Todd, mientras que invadido por la ira, se dirigió hacia el Caballero de Piscis, tratando de obtener respuestas.

\- ¡Todd, aléjate de él, no te acerques! Le pidió Rodd, mientras que corría para sacar a su hermano menor.

\- ¡Todd, Rodd, no, no vayan hacia él! ¡No lo hagan! Les pidió Shun, mientras que sin su armadura, iba corriendo tras ellos, para detenerlos.

\- Adelante, háganlo. Les desafió Afrodita a los Hermanos Flanders y estos se lanzaron sobre él, cargando con su poder.

\- ¡"Muro de los Lamentos"! ¡"Domingo de Pascua"! Atacaron ambos hermanos contra el Caballero, pero éste los arrojó contra las paredes del templo, apenas habían rozado sus cabellos, pero nada más, ni habían podido asestar el golpe contra Afrodita, él literalmente, los había arrojado con violencia contra las paredes, Shun, en ese momento, trató de detenerlo.

\- ¡Detente, son unos niños, no les hagas daño! Le ordenó de que se detuviera.

\- ¿Qué caso sirve entonces? Si ellos querían pelear, obtuvieron su merecido. Ahora -Lanza contra Shun su ataque de "Rosas Pirañas", pero antes de que llegaran hacia él...

\- ¡Todd! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Detente! Le pidió Rodd, mientras que iba tras su hermano menor, pero el chico se interpuso en el camino de las "Rosas Pirañas", recibiendo todo el golpe de ellas, las cuales penetraron su armadura y golpearon su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos e impactados ante lo que había pasado, Todd se mantuvo de pie, pero al final, su cuerpo no soportó más el dolor y cayó al piso, delante de su Maestro Shun y de Rodd, quien no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Todd, háblame, hermano, por favor, no me dejes, Todd, no! ¡Por favor, debes sobrevivir, debes vivir, tiene que ser un sueño, por favor, tiene que serlo! ¡No puedes morir! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡Te había prometido defenderte a toda costa y te fallé, todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Lo siento, Todd, lo siento, papa y lo siento muchísimo, Maestro Shun y Señorita Saori! ¡Lo siento mucho! Lloró Rodd la muerte de su hermano menor, mientras que Shun, al ver como Afrodita disfrutaba de la muerte de uno de sus enemigos, el hermano de Ikki golpeó a Afrodita.

\- ¡Miserable! ¡Eres un miserable para que seas un Caballero Dorado! ¡Maldito: Era un niño, era solo un niño! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?! ¡Maldito! Le gritó Shun con toda la furia acumulada, mientras que atacaba a golpes a Afrodita y lo hería.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Con que "era solo un niño? Deberías reconocer que así son los humanos, iguales a ellos, que solo viven para sí mismos, mientras que el Mundo se vuelve un completo desastre por la maldad y la avaricia. Pero con muertes así, las cosas pueden cambiar. Le respondió Afrodita, sin importarle los golpes que recibía, fue en ese momento, en el que decidió atacar con su última técnica: La "Rosa Sangrienta".

Rodd se preparó para ir hacia donde estaba Shun, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano Todd.

\- Prometo que nunca te olvidaré. Lo juro. Le prometió Rodd a su hermano menor, mientras que le besaba la frente en señal de hermandad por siempre y colocaba su Rosario (Cruz Cristiana) en el pecho de la armadura de su Todd y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shun.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que el hermano mayor quiere también unirse a la pelea. Adelante, niño. Se burló Afrodita, mientras sacaba la "Rosa Sangrienta".

\- ¿Qué es eso, Maestro Shun? Le preguntó Rodd al peli verde.

\- Lo que ven aquí es la "Rosa Sangrienta": Es una Rosa Blanca que se incrusta en el corazón del oponente, drenando la sangre del enemigo, mientras que empieza a cambiar a rojo su color. Le respondió a su pregunta Afrodita.

\- Rodd, solo hay una forma de vencerlo: Y es con la "Tormenta Nebular". Le dijo Shun serio, mientras que él asentía.

\- Sí, Maestro Shun. Le respondió a su Maestro, Rodd.

Afrodita en ese momento, lanzó su "Rosa Sangrienta", la cual terminó incrustándose en el pecho de Shun, ante la mirada de terror de Rodd.

\- Va uno, queda el último. Le dijo Afrodita, mientras que atacaba con las "Rosas Pirañas", Rodd trató de defenderse todo lo que pudo, pero el ataque también lo hirió fatalmente, cayendo al lado de su Maestro.

\- M, Ma, Maestro, Maestro Shun. Le dijo el hermano mayor de Todd.

\- ¡No te rindas, Rodd, tú puedes, vamos! ¡Debes levantarte y luchar! Le animó Shun, quien también estaba al borde la muerte.

Con esas palabras, él se levantó, ante la mirada de Afrodita.

Ambos con sus últimas fuerzas, incrementaron su poder, en la "Tormenta Nebular" de Shun y la "Redención" de Rodd, con lo cual, lograron vencer al Caballero de Piscis Afrodita, quien cayó vencido y el lugar donde había caída, ya mortalmente, comenzó a llenarse de Rosas.

\- ¡"Tormenta Nebular"! Gritó Shun.

\- ¡"Redención"! Gritó Rodd, mientras que ambos poderes, provocaban una fuerte tempestad, moviendo los cabellos de Afrodita, arrojándolo lejos por el ataque.

Todo se calmó, la Casa de Piscis estaba destruida por dentro, Shun y Rodd dieron su último golpe, mientras que Afrodita yacía el piso, herido y sangrando, sobre el sitio donde yacía, cientos de rosas de todos los colores comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo caído en combate.

Sangrando por las heridas, Shun y Rodd se acercaron hacia Afrodita. La Rosa en el pecho de Shun había comenzado a teñirse del rojo de su sangre.

\- _"Ikki, he cumplido con mi palabra. He logrado luchar hasta el final por la Gloria de Athenea y he conseguido vengar la muerte de mi Maestro". _Se dijo para sus adentros Shun, mientras que alzaba la vista con Rodd.

_"Seiya, perdóname, no puedo hacer nada para salvarte. Pero confío en ti y sé que acabarás venciendo" _-La Rosa había completado su color- _"Y ahora, voy a reunirme con mis compañeros: Shiryu, Hyoga y mi hermano con los niños me esperan. Puedo morir en paz, he cumplido mi deber como Caballero de Athenea y con mis amigos. Adiós, Adiós, Seiya y Bart de Tigre"_ Se despidió Shun de sus amigos y estudiantes, mientras que se desplomaba en el suelo del templo, al lado de Afrodita y junto con él, cayó también Rodd.

\- Lo veré en la Otra Vida, Maestro. Gracias por todo. Le agradeció por sus enseñanzas y por haberle enseñado cómo debía ser él ante el peligro: Demostrando fuerza, honor y coraje y nunca rendirse ante nadie.

\- Te veré a ti y a tu hermano para entrenarlos en el Otro Mundo, Rodd de Liebre. Le dijo Shun, mientras que ambos, Maestro y Aprendiz, se despedían mutuamente.

\- ¡Adiós! Se dijeron ambos y murieron en el templo de la Casa de Piscis.

Dando su vida por Athena y sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en el camino hacia el Santuario, Seiya, Bart, Jessica y Rafa habían caído, producto del veneno de las Rosas de Afrodita, pero gracias a Shaina y Marin, pudieron sacarlos de allí.

\- _"Jessica y Rafa no pudieron sobrevivir. Dios, esto es una locura"_ Pensó Marin, mientras que Shaina se dirigía hacia donde estaban Tatsumi y los demás Caballeros con Saori.

Marin de Águila, quien se encontraba con Bart y Seiya, los empezó a ayudar para que pudieran llegar a la Cámara del Patriarca.

\- No se den por vencidos, chicos, ustedes deben salvar a Athena. Pidió Marin, quien los protegió del veneno de las "Rosas Diabólicas".

Por la mente de Bart, él recordaba aquel sueño: Estaba ingresando por ese mismo camino, herido, terminando en una especie de Palacio, donde era atacado por alguien poderoso y letal para él.

\- _Puedo escuchar la voz de Marin de Águila en mi cabeza. Ella quiere que despierte, lo mismo la voz de Shaina, ellas quieren que despierte. Yo puedo, sé que puedo._ Se dijo Bart, mientras que abría los ojos y a la vez, sucedía lo mismo con Seiya.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos pasó? ¡Marin! Gritó asombrado Seiya de ver a su entrenadora.

\- Me alegro de que hayan despertado, chicos, pero aún no termina esto: Hay que destruir esta trampa mortal, ahora. Les ordenó ella.

\- Así lo haremos. Dijeron y se prepararon para destruir el camino de las "Rosas Sangrientas" del Caballero de Piscis.

\- ¡"Golpes de Meteoro de Pegaso"! Invocó Seiya su ataque, con el cual destruyó con la ayuda de Bart, el camino de "Rosas Sangrientas".

Una vez con el camino despejado, Marin se acercó a ambos protagonistas.

\- No tienen tiempo, de prisa, corran, corran hacia el Santuario. Y suerte, chicos. Les deseó Marin, mientras que se despedía de ellos y se alejaba de aquel camino, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

\- El final del camino. Dijo Bart.

\- Tú lo has dicho. De prisa, busquemos al Patriarca. Le dijo Seiya y ambos iniciaron su camino hacia el Patriarca.

**Y ya dentro de poco, el capítulo final de esta historia :D. Pero no se pongan mal, ya que para Agosto-Septiembre-Octubre, tengo pensado hacer las demás sagas de Saint Seiya-Los Simpsons, empezando con la Saga de Asgard, luego con las de Poseidon y Hades :D. Les mando saludos a aletuki01, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que disfrutes, como todos los demás este capítulo nuevo, lo mismo para Sayadiva64, Princesa andrmeda, sshunz y Guest; les envío mis saludos, de parte de su amigo y Camarada, MontanaHatsune92.**

**Peace and Out. **

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana para todos :D.**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo XXXI (Parte I): Shaina había llegado para ayudar a Marin de Águila, quien había ayudado a Seiya de Pegaso y Bart de Tigre a cruzar el "Camino de las Rosas Diabólicas", trampa puesta por el Caballero de Afrodita de Piscis, quien había sido derrotado, pero con nuevas bajas para nuestros héroes: Shun de Andrómeda y los Hermanos Flanders habían caído en la Casa de Piscis, luchando por Seiya y Bart, para que así pudieran llegar con el Patriarca.

\- Shaina -Le llamó Seiya, mientras que la peli verde cuidaba de Marin, quien había quedado expuesta al veneno de las Rosas- ¿Puedes con Marin? ¿Estará bien? Le preguntó Seiya.

\- Tranquilo, me haré cargo de cuidarla mientras que se recupera. Pero ustedes dos, deben ya ponerse en marcha hacia el Santuario, el tiempo apremia. Les aconsejó la Guerrera, mientras que ellos asentían con la cabeza, sabiendo que debían ir por el Patriarca.

Antes que eso, Seiya se le acercó a Marin, había algo que debía hacer antes de irse con Bart hacia el Santuario.

\- Ten, gracias por ayudarnos a Bart y a mí. Le agradeció a su Maestra, mientras que le devolvía su máscara.

\- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, Seiya, tus amigos y tú han llegado hasta aquí, aunque con numerosas bajas, jamás se han rendido. Y ahora están a las puertas de saber qué ha pasado con el Gran Maestro. De prisa, corran. Le respondió Marin, mientras que volvía a ponerse su máscara, mientras que Seiya y Bart se despedían de ellas, partiendo hacia el Santuario.

Corriendo, Seiya y Bart llegaron hacia el Santuario, la Capital Racial de la orden de los Santos de Atenea y a su vez es el lugar desde donde la misma Diosa ejerce sus funciones, como protectora del Mundo de los Hombres. Es también el lugar de entrenamiento de los aspirantes a Santos, dentro de éste, se destacan las construcciones del Coliseo, las Doce Casas, resguardadas por los Santos de Oro, la Cámara del Patriarca, la habitación de la Diosa Atenea, la Estatua, Star Hill, el Reloj de Fuego, entre otros.

\- ¿Aquí? Preguntó Bart, mientras que estaban ante una gigantesca puerta que daba a un lugar importante.

\- Sí, crucemos. Dijo Seiya, respondiendo a su pregunta, mientras que ingresaban en el sitio.

Entraron corriendo hacia el salón del trono, donde allí estaba el Patriarca, sentado en aquel sitio.

\- ¿Eres el Gran Patriarca? Preguntó Seiya serio.

\- Así es. Respondió el hombre, mientras que quitaba el casco y la máscara, revelando a un joven de cabellos azules.

Bart se quedó mudo, había que ese joven le llamaba la atención, algo que él había visto en su sueño anterior.

\- Debes acompañarme, Saori ha sido atacada y herida por una "Flecha Fantasma" en el pecho y así poder salvar su vida. Le pidió que fuera con él en auxilio de Atenea.

\- Lo siento. No puedo. Le respondió el peli azul, cosa que hizo enojar a Seiya, quien golpeó al Patriarca.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Bart vio en los ojos del Gran Patriarca, de aquellos ojos celestes, salían lágrimas. Él estaba llorando.

\- _"¿Por qué estará llorando? Que raro, pero hay algo que no me gusta"_ Pensó Bart ante aquella escena.

Fue en ese momento, en el que aquel joven les dio una respuesta a su desesperada búsqueda de ayuda.

\- No puedo sacar la flecha del pecho de Atena, pero hay una esperanza. Les dijo.

\- ¿Y cuál es? Preguntó Seiya con Bart.

Al ver a ese joven de cabellos rubios, el Patriarca, en su mente, luchaba contra algo que ansiaba dominarlo.

\- En el Cuarto de Atena, atrás del Cuarto del Maestro; allí se encuentra el Escudo, que puede parar cualquier ataque. Si se dirigen rápidamente hacia el escudo, podrán salvarla. Les informó al respecto.

\- ¿Hay algo más, Gran Maestro? Preguntó Bart, mientras que se dirigía con respeto al Patriarca.

\- Sí: Para cumplir su misión de proteger a la Tierra, Atenea cuenta con una estatua pequeña de la Diosa de la Victoria en su mano derecha y el escudo dorado en su mano izquierda. Les dio toda la información al respecto.

\- Perfecto, vamos. Dijo Bart, pero el Patriarca le detuvo.

\- Hay más: La Estatua de la Diosa de la Victoria le da a Atena el poder de vencer a cualquier enemigo, y el escudo dorado puede detener cualquier ataque. El Escudo Dorado ha permanecido en el Santuario durante todos estos años, mientras que la Diosa de la Victoria se la llevó Aioros junto con Atena cuando escaparon del Santuario. Les agregó a su relato, mientras que Seiya se le acercaba.

\- Gracias, Gran Maestro. Le agradeció él con Bart, mientras que se dirigían hacia aquel cuarto, algo ocurrió.

\- Esperen. Deténganse. Les ordenó el Patriarca, mientras que se detenían en su marcha.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? Preguntó Bart.

\- No los dejaré ir al Cuarto de Atena. Les responde y en ese momento, el Patriarca los atacó a ambos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! Se preguntó Seiya, mientras que se defendía con su Aprendiz de los ataques del enemigo.

\- ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! Preguntó Bart a su Maestro.

En ese momento, Seiya se dio cuenta de algo muy llamativo: Los cabellos del Gran Patriarca habían cambiado de color a un gris, dejando el azul atrás, pero lo peor fue algo más aterrador: Aquel joven tenía dos caras, bien y mal.

De golpe, apareció la Armadura de Géminis y Arles se la pone.

\- Así que aquí es donde termina el misterio. Dijo Bart.

\- ¡Totalmente, el secreto ha revelado: El Caballero Dorado de Géminis asesinó al Patriarca y usurpó su lugar en el trono del Santuario! Respondió Seiya, revelando todo el misterio y el engaño cometido por aquel Caballero.

En ese momento, el Caballero traidor se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Veo que ya lo han descubierto. ¡Qué lastima! Es una pena que no podrán salvar a Atena. No saldrán de esta habitación nunca. Les dijo el Caballero de Géminis, mientras que los atacaba.

\- No te separes, juntos podremos con él. Le dijo Seiya a Bart.

\- Afirmativo, Maestro. Respondió su Aprendiz, mientras que se preparaban para el combate en el Salón del Trono.

**:D La segunda parte y el epílogo continuarán en el capítulo siguiente n.n.**

**Saludos para Sayadiva64, Guest, María, aletuki01, Princesa andrmeda n.n :D Espero que disfruten de este nuevo combate en el Santuario de Atena :D. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Se despide MontanaHatsune92 n.n. Paz y que tengan una buena semana.**


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo XXXII (Parte II): Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la Sala del Trono, Mu de Aries se encontraba en las escaleras con rumbo hacia el Santuario con los demás Caballeros del Torne Galáctico.

\- _Mu._ Oyó una voz que le hablaba de un lugar desconocido.

\- _Shaka, ¡Shaka! ¿Dónde estás?_ Le llamó Mu, mientras que podía sentir que él no estaba en la Casa de Virgo.

\- _No hay tiempo, Mu, necesito tu ayuda para salir del lugar donde me encuentro._ Le pidió el Caballero rubio.

\- ¡Con gusto, amigo! Le respondió el Caballero de Aries, mientras que sabía que ese lugar al que Shaka de Virgo se refería, era un lugar sin sentido ni orden.

Sabiendo que debería ser perfecto salir de ese lugar, Shaka responde que sí, que se puede hacer el intento para sacarlo.

\- Pero necesito tu ayuda para poder salvar a dos personas. Le dijo, mientras que Mu con su control sobre la materia y el espacio, ayuda a Shaka a salir de allí.

Una vez fuera de esa dimensión, Shaka y Mu se dirigieron a la Casa de Virgo, donde allí, la armadura dorada del Caballero vuelve a unirse a su cuerpo.

Para sorpresa de Mu, las dos personas que había venido con Shaka , habían sido Ikki y Nelson, quienes habían caído con el Caballero de Virgo.

\- Sé que estás sorprendido, pero hay una explicación a todo esto: Nos salvamos, ya que ellos deben ayudar a Seiya y Bart en su lucha. Le explicó Shaka, mientras que con un movimiento, les regeneraba las armaduras a los dos sobrevivientes.

Pronto se despertaron Ikki y Nelson, quienes miraron por los alrededores y estaban en la Casa del Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Qué hacemos en la Casa de Virgo? Se preguntó Ikki, mientras que Nelson se despertaba de a poco.

\- Calma, ya están a salvo. Les dijo Mu, mientras que el hermano mayor de Shun le dirigía la mirada a Shaka.

\- ¿Por qué nos salvaste? Le preguntó el Caballero del Fénix.

\- Porque me has hecho dudar acerca de mi fidelidad con el Gran Maestro. Le respondió el Caballero rubio.

Tras saber la verdad de lo que Shaka le había contado, Ikki se dirigió hacia Nelson, quien abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué no estábamos en el Otro Mundo? Se preguntó el matón de la escuela.

\- Ya no. Ahora están de vuelta al Mundo Real. Le explicó el Caballero de Virgo a Nelson.

Nelson no podía creerlo, pero en ese momento, una duda invadió su mente.

\- ¿Y Lisa? Díganme que esta´bien. Pidió respuestas sobre ella, pero Shaka movió la cabeza, en señal de que ella había muerto anteriormente durante el combate.

El matón se quedó en silencio, mientras que evitaba no llorar, ya que debía luchar por ella.

Mientras tanto, en la Cámara del Maestro, Arles atacaba a golpes a Seiya y Bart, mientras que ambos se defendían a toda costa, no debían ser asesinados, ya que si sucedía eso, nadie podría detener su malvada ambición.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer con el Mundo?! ¡Los demás Dioses te castigarán! Le gritó Bart, cuando en ese momento, el Patriarca comenzó a reírse a más no poder.

\- ¡Jajajaja, niño tonto, tu Maestro y tú no podrán conmigo! ¡Y con respecto a lo que sucederá luego! ¡El Mundo verá un nuevo Amanecer, después de morir Atenea, me haré cargo de Poseidon y Hades, una vez con ellos fuera también, el Mundo me obedecerá a mí. Ya no habrá más sufrimiento ni llanto o dolor, terminaré con esta maldición eterna de la avaricia del hombre y un nuevo cambio se impondrá! Les mostró su plan maligno.

\- Estas loco, los Humanos pueden ser malvados por lo oscuro que puede ser su corazón, pero no para ser guiados por alguien como tú. Solo estás llevándote hacia tu desgracia. Le dijo Seiya, pero sus palabras no iban a hacerle efecto al enemigo.

Pero en ese momento, algo sucedió, ya que la parte buena de la máscara de Géminis comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que una persona con poder domine el Mundo? Sí él lo no lo hace, la Tierra podría verse amenazada y atacada por Zeus en el Cielo, Poseidon en el Mar y Hades en la Tierra de los Muertos. Se preguntaba Arles, mientras que se cuestionaba de sus actos.

Seiya y Bart siguieron su camino hacia el Cuarto de Saori, pero el Patriarca los volvió a atacar.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó Bart, mientras que el enemigo le comenzaba a quitar sus cinco sentidos.

\- ¡Bart, huye, no pierdas el tiempo, de prisa, salva a Saori, tú puedes! Le animó Seiya.

\- ¡No, Maestro! ¡Lo haremos juntos, resista, que allí voy! Le pidió que resistiera, mientras que corría hacia el Patriarca y se preparaba para atacarlo con una poderosa "Bola de la Perdición Bartiana".

\- ¡No interfieras! -Arles detiene el ataque contra él, mientras que comienza a mirar a aquel joven atacante-. Te conozco, tú eres el sucesor del Caballero de Tigre: ¡Será una lástima verte morir, alguien tan joven y con futuro, muriendo contra enemigos más fuertes que él! De ti me ocuparé luego, por ahora, observa como tu Maestro muere. Le dijo el Patriarca, mientras que se preparaba para asesinar a Seiya, cuando en ese momento.

Un fuerte y doble ataque causó conmoción dentro del lugar, mientras que el humo se disipaba, aparecieron en escena los Caballeros Ikki de Fénix y Nelson.

\- Ikki. Dijo Seiya.

\- Nelson. Dijo a su vez Bart.

Ikki y Nelson atacaron a Arles, distrayéndole y así permitiendo que Seiya pudiera escapar con rumbo hacia el Cuarto de Atena por el Escudo Dorado.

\- ¡Bart, ve con Seiya y salven a Saori, nosotros nos ocuparemos del Patriarca! Le ordenó el Caballero de Fénix.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondió el joven, mientras que salía de la Cámara con su Maestro.

\- ¿Estás listo, Nelson de León? Le preguntó su Maestro.

\- Siempre listo, Maestro Ikki. Respondió el matón de la Escuela Primaria de Springfield, mientras que comenzaban a combatir contra el enemigo.

\- ¡Ahg, malditos traidores, ahora sufran! ¡"Otra Dimensión"! Gritó Arles, mientras que enviaba a los dos Caballeros que luchaban contra él hacia un portal, pero antes de que pudieran ser arrastrados por su fuerza, Ikki y Nelson lograron salir de él.

Seiya y Bart seguían dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero el Patriarca se lanzó de nuevo contra ellos, a la velocidad de la luz para destruirlos, pero Ikki y Nelson volvieron a atacar.

\- ¡Pelea contra nosotros, monstruo! Le desafío Nelson, mientras que lanzaba las "Cadenas de Prometeo" sobre el enemigo.

\- _"Estoy perdiendo el tiempo peleando contra estas basuras traidoras. Es hora de sacar lo mejor"_ Se dijo Arles y en ese momento, él se lanzó con su poder de la Velocidad de la Luz contra Ikki y Nelson, el ataque causó la destrucción de todo el cuarto, sepultando a Ikki y Nelson bajo los escombros.

Ambos yacían inconscientes en el suelo, mientras que Arles miraba satisfecho una primera parte de su plan: Ahora seguían Seiya y Bart, quien estaban por fin en la ubicación del Escudo Dorado.

\- ¡Lo tengo! Dijo Seiya, mientras que con la ayuda de Bart, ya que el Caballero de Pegaso había perdido sus cinco sentidos, el chico de EEUU lo ayudó con el Escudo de Atenea.

\- ¡Bien, ahora a salvar a Saori! Dijo el chico Simpson con aires de victoria, pero en ese momento, apareció Arles.

Con el escudo levantado y con dirección hacia Saori, Arles los alcanzó y los atacó a ambos, causando que perdieran el control.

\- Todo su esfuerzo ha sido en vano. Ahora, despídanse de sus vidas. Les dijo él, mientras que disfrutaba de su victoria, pero justo en ese momento, el reflejo toca a Saori, antes de que se apagara el fuego de Piscis.

\- Mejor dicho, tus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Le corrigió Bart, mientras que el Patriarca observaba a lo lejos.

Hacia la lejanía, donde se encontraban Tatsumi, los Caballeros del Torneo Galáctico, Milhouse y los Caballeros Mu de Aries y Shaka de Virgo, reunidos en círculo de protección para la Diosa, Saori abrió los ojos, observada por Arles, ella se comenzó a levantar del lecho de donde había caído herido tiempo atrás.

**Y ya nos falta la tercera parte, donde también estará el Epílogo a esta historia, no se asusten que seguiré, tengo pensado hacer las demás Sagas e incluso hacer una con The Lost Canvas :D.**

**Saludos para:**

*** aletuki01: Nuevo capítulo :3 para que lo disfruten.**

*** Sayadiva64: Todo un gran suspenso en esta parte D: :D Veamos cómo les irá en la parte tres.**

*** Princesa andrmeda: :3 Saludos para vos también y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Para el Sábado, si puedo, empezaré con la tercera y última parte de "El Viaje a Atenas" n.n. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.**


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: Ante la mirada de terror de Arles, el Patriarca supo que su caída estaba cerca, debía evitar que Saori llegara al Santuario, primero debía eliminar a Seiya y a Bart.

Mientras tanto, el Maestro Dohko de Libra se da cuenta y manda un mensaje a todos los Caballeros Dorados que quedan, era hora de explicar la verdad y lanzar luz sobre las oscuras mentiras del Patriarca Arles.

\- _Escuchen, Caballeros Dorados, ustedes han sido engañados por las mentiras del Caballero que asesinó a sangre fría al Patriarca del Santuario, aquel traidor de este magnicidio fue llevado a cabo por el Caballero Saga de Géminis. Después de asesinar al Maestro del Santuario, su siguiente objetivo era la nueva reencarnación de Atena._ Les dio su mensaje el Maestro Dohko, dejando sorprendidos a los Caballeros sobrevivientes.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? Se preguntó Mu de Aries, mientras que estaba con los demás reunidos en las escaleras de entrada a su Casa Zodiacal.

\- _Hace mucho tiempo atrás, Aioros de Sagitario escapó con Saori Kido, cuando ella era una recién nacida; salvando su vida de las garras de Saga de Géminis, quien buscaba terminar con su misión. Después de eso, Saga mintió a todos los Caballeros del Santuario, diciéndoles que Atena seguía con vida y en su cámara; pero la verdad, es que Saori Kido es la Diosa Atena y ahora, es su deber como Caballeros en protegerla. _Les habló Dohko, mientras que ellos asentían en las palabras que él les había dicho.

Fueron llegando los Caballeros que habían quedado con vida, lo mismo se pudo decir de Milhouse, quien con Aioria, Shaina y Marin se sumaron para acompañar a Saori hacia el Santuario, donde la última batalla se iba a dar.

\- ¿Está segura que puede ir allí, Señorita Saori? Le preguntó su Mayordomo Tatsumi.

\- No te preocupes, Tatsumi. Puedo hacerlo. Le respondió ella dulcemente, mientras que subían las escaleras y pasaban por las Casas Zodiacales donde habían caído Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y los niños.

Pero antes que sucediera eso, volviendo en la zona de la Estatua de Atena.

\- ¡No puede ser posible, no! Gritó Saga, desilusionado, mientras que golpeaba a Seiya sin misericordia.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó Bart, mientras que se lanzaba al ataque contra el enemigo.

\- ¡No te metas, niño! Le gritó Saga, mientras que le lanzaba un fuerte ataque, con el cual, lo arrojó escaleras abajo.

Allí, tirado en el piso, escaleras abajo, Bart trataba de no rendirse, pero su cuerpo ya estaba bastante herido y sin poder avanzar mucho, cayó de bruces al suelo, mientras que volvía a hacer un nuevo esfuerzo, pero cuando estaba por rendirse, sintió a alguien que estaba con él.

\- _"Bart, no te rindas. Tú puedes hacerlo, hazlo por mí. Tú puedes, vamos. Confío en ti"_ Se escuchó la voz de Jessica, desde el Más Allá, sintiendo que ella estaba allí de pie y frente a él.

\- No, no, no puedo más, Jessica, casi no me responde mi cuerpo. Le dijo, pero ella se arrodilló y tomó su rostro.

\- _Yo sé que puedes. Nunca estarás solo. Yo siempre estaré contigo. _Le dijo, mientras que lo besaba, aunque estaba en el Otro Mundo, Bart sentía que ella le daba fuerzas para volver a ponerse de pie.

Bart se recuperó y corrió hacia las escaleras, hasta donde estaba la Estatua, donde Saga tenía a Seiya ya casi al borde de la muerte.

\- ¡Deja a mi Maestro! Le gritó Bart, mientras que lo desafiaba.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que el pequeño Caballero de Tigre quiere luchar. Vamos. Se burló Saga, mientras que comenzaban a pelear y mientras tanto, Saori y los demás iban pasando por las Casas Zodiacales, donde habían caído cada uno de los Guerreros de ella y los niños: Hyoga, Allison, Martin, Lisa, Shun, los Hermanos Flanders, Shiryu, Rafa y Jessica.

\- Estamos vivos de vuelta. Dijo asombrada Jessica, mientras que se ponían en marcha hacia el Santuario.

\- Y ahora, la batalla final se ha desatado, por el Bien de la Humanidad. Dijo Saori, mientras que cruzaban las escaleras en ascenso con todos los presentes.

En sus palabras, era cierto, allí, en la cima de aquellas montañas, Saga combatía contra Seiya y Bart, ambos unieron sus fuerzas y se enfrentaron al usurpador del trono del Patriarca.

\- ¡Los enviaré como al resto de los traidores a la Otra Dimensión! ¡Aunque Saori haya sobrevivido, yo gobernaré este Mundo infestado de corrupción! Les dijo en señal de orgullo y muestra de superioridad ante ellos.

A su vez, cada vez que subían por las Casas Zodiacales, Atena curó a sus Caballeros y a los niños, todos ellos heridos y muertos tras los combates, pero a su vez, le preocupaba Seiya.

\- Señorita Saori, qué alegría volverla a usted y a sus Caballeros. Le dijo Lisa, mientras que ella se levantaba del suelo, con la ayuda de Nelson y Milhouse.

\- No es nada, Lisa de Cisne, pero debemos apresurarnos, Seiya y tu hermano se están enfrentando a Saga de Géminis. Le respondió la peli violeta, mientras que ella abría los ojos ante la sorpresa de que su hermano había cumplido el pacto con ella de llegar hasta el final del misterio y salvar a la Diosa.

Pronto llegaron al camino al Santuario, el lugar de la trampa de las "Rosas Diabólicas" del Caballero Afrodita de Piscis, en donde encontraron a Rafa y Jessica, caídos por el veneno de las rosas envenenadas.

\- ¿Se podrán salvar? Preguntó Martin.

\- Haré todo lo posible. Dijo Saori y con la ayuda de Allison de Sirena, curaron a ambos chicos del veneno.

\- ¡Bart! Fue lo primero que dijo la hija del Reverendo Alegría, al saber que el chico que ella gustaba, estaba enfrentándose a la muerte misma y representada en un Caballero Dorado.

\- Tranquila, Jessica de Ofiuco, Seiya y Bart están peleando. Aún puedo sentir sus cosmos. Pero no debemos perder tiempo. Pidió Saori.

\- ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos! Ordenó Jessica con Lisa y los demás, poniéndose en marcha.

Al llegar al lugar del combate, Seiya y Bart, estando muy heridos y sobrepasados por Saga de Géminis, éste se preparó para liquidarlos, cuando en ese preciso momento...

\- ¡Detente, Saga! Le ordenó Saori al Caballero de la Casa de Géminis, cosa que el peli blanco observó a los que había engañado, sumado a los Caballeros que acompañaban a Saori, incluyendo a los del Torneo Galáctico, Shaina, Marin y los niños.

\- Hemos venido para detener tus mentiras y el vil engaño que lanzaste sobre todos nosotros. Le dijo Mu de Aries.

\- ¡Así es! Tú nos engañaste, intentaste de asesinar a Athena cuando era pequeña y al no poder cumplir tu misión, asesinaste al Patriarca original. Añadió Aldeberan de Tauro.

\- ¡Y encima de todo, asesinaste a mi hermano Aiorios de Sagitario a sangre fría, tras haber él salvado a Saori! Gritó Aioria, furioso por el revelamiento de todas las mentiras.

\- ¡Jajajajjajajaja! ¿Creen que ahora podrán detenerme? ¡Todos ustedes sirvieron como simples marionetas, pero ahora, decidieron darse la vuelta para ponerse del lado de esa falsa Diosa! ¡Están muy equivocados y ese error lo van a pagar, en el Más Allá! Les desafió Saga, mientras que planeaba vengarse contra ellos por haber sido sus planes arruinados.

\- Esta vez no pienso rendirme ante nada ni nadie. Dijo Rod con Todd.

\- Así se habla, Hermano. Le felicitó Todd, mientras que se lanzaban al combate.

\- Esta es la Batalla por la Tierra, no vamos a permitir que la gobiernes, Saga. Has llegado al límite. Le advirtió Shun con Allison y las gemelas.

Saga, en ese momento, empezó a reírse y se dirigió a ellos.

\- ¡Tontos! ¡Ahora pagarán caro por su ofensa! ¡"Explosión de Galaxia"! Gritó y lanzó su ataque, el cual mandó a volar a los Caballeros de Saori y a los niños, mientras que empezaba el tiroteo.

Saga atacó a Seiya, Bart y los demás con su ataque.

\- ¡Mueran! Gritó Saga y lanzó su feroz ataque.

Pero en ese momento, apareció en medio de la batalla, Ikki de Fénix con Nelson.

\- Te lo dije: ¡Aún arriesgando mi vida, Nelson y yo protegeremos a Seiya y a Bart!. Le dijo Ikki, mientras que se lanzaba al combate.

\- ¡Calla! Le ordenó que no siguiera y ambos comenzaron a luchar.

El combate fue muy fuerte.

\- ¡Te enseñaré que con el Ave Fénix no se juega! ¡"Ave Fénix"! Invocó Ikki su ataque con Nelson.

\- ¡Qué tontería! ¡Ningún truco puede funcionar con los Caballeros Dorados por segunda ocasión! Le dijo Saga, mientras que con el ataque de "Velocidad de la Luz" mantuvo a Ikki cercado y con un golpe final, terminó destruyendo su armadura y arrojándolo junto con Nelson por las escaleras de la cima.

\- S, Sei, Seiya. Dijo Ikki, mientras que ayudaba a su estudiante a ponerse de pie, pero por sus heridas, fue imposible.

\- ¿Con que sigues con vida? ¡Bien! Los enviaré a ambos de regreso al Infierno! Les dijo Saga, pero en ese momento, Saori lo detuvo.

\- ¡Aguarda! -Se escuchó la voz de Saori, mientras que el enemigo se detenía- Saga, tu derrota es irremediable -Saga se quedó mirando, con sus ojos llenos de rabia y furia la Diosa Atena- Si te consideras un Caballero Dorado, admite tus Pecados. Le ordenó ella.

Mientras que los niños y los Caballeros de Bronce volvían a ponerse de pie, decidieron enfrentarse a Saga de una buena vez.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ustedes...? Pero no pudo terminar su oración.

\- Cuando nuestras vidas estaban a punto de llegar a su fin, el Cosmos de Atena nos devolvió a la vida. Le respondió Hyoga.

\- Seiya, Ikki, hermano, esta vez lucharemos juntos para proteger a la Diosa Atena. Juró Shun.

Ante los inconscientes Seiya y Bart y ante la mirada de furia de Saga...

\- ¡Aguarda! Ahora no te dejaremos ir. Le dijo Aldebaran de Tauro con Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Sagitario, pero Mu de Aries se interpuso.

\- ¡Quietos! Ahora ya nadie puede detenernos. Les pidió el peli lila que no hicieran nada. Esta era la pelea de los Caballeros de Bronce con sus estudiantes.

\- ¡Muy bien, entonces a todos ustedes, los mandaré al Infierno, para que ni la Diosa Atena pueda revivirlos! Les sentenció Saga, preparándose para el combate.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y los niños comenzaron a elevar sus Cosmos.

\- No, parece que hubieran venido del Otro Mundo. ¡Miren el poderoso Cosmos! ¡¿Cómo?! Se preguntó Aldebaran ante tan increíble poder apareciendo.

\- Durante la Batalla entre la Vida y la Muerte, los Caballeros del Zodiaco despertaron el "Séptimo Sentido". Respondió a la pregunta de Aldebaran de Tauro, el Caballero Shaka de Virgo.

\- ¡El mayor secreto del Dragón: "El Dragón Naciente"! Lanzó Shiryu su ataque con Martin, Sherri y Terri y Milhouse.

\- ¡"Rayo de Aurora"! Invocó Hyoga junto a Allison, Jessica y Lisa.

\- "Tormenta Nebular". Lanzó Shun el ataque con los Hermanos Flanders y Rafa.

Los ataque combinados fueron contra Saga, pero éste, burlándose, no sintió ni un rasguño.

\- ¡¿Qué¡? Se preguntaron Aioria y Milo.

\- ¡Imposible, toda nuestra fuerza está atravesando su cuerpo! Se quedó asombrado Shiryu ante lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó Shun

\- Jaja, sus trucos no sirven para nada para mí. ¡Ahora serán liquidados con sus mismos trucos! Les gritó Saga, devolviendo los ataques y derribando a los Caballeros y a los niños.

\- ¿Lo has visto Atena? Los Caballeros de Bronce que dijeron que te protegían, son así todos ellos jajajaja. -Río el enemigo, mientras esto parecía ser el final para ellos-. Escuchen bien, Caballeros Dorados, si vuelven a enfrentarse contra mí, les pasará lo mismo que a ellos. Les desafío Saga ante los Caballeros sobrevivientes, quienes se pusieron en posición de combate.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Le preguntó Aldebaran, mientras que Saga se reía triunfante, pero...

\- Espera. Se escuchó una voz y Saga giró la vista hacia los Caballeros heridos de Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡Pegaso! Aún estas... Pero no pudo completar su oración, que Seiya, levantándose y sangrando, no se iba a rendir.

\- Te lo dicho antes, aunque haya perdido mis Cinco Sentidos, mientras perdure el fuego de mi vida, yo combatiré. Juró Seiya pelear con Bart hasta el final.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Saori.

\- Verdaderamente no entiendo de dónde tienes energía en tu cuerpo para luchar conmigo -Le alega Saga- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes estar de pie. Jajajaja. Se burló de Seiya, mientras que Bart trataba de atacarlo a Saga.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Aldebaran, mientras que trataba de ir a ayudarlo a él y a su estudiante.

\- ¡Aguarda! Ya deberías saber que Seiya es un hombre que no se rinde fácilmente. Quiero creer en él y estoy seguro que podrá ponerse de pie. Le detuvo Aioria, mientras que el joven hacía sus esfuerzos.

\- _"Seiya, tú ya no estás solo, me tienes a mí y también a tus compañeros que han peleado por ti. Ahora, levántate, Seiya. Ya, levántate"_ Le animó Saori.

\- _"Bart, yo sé que puedes, hazlo, como lo has hecho antes, tú puedes y lucha con tu Maestro por el futuro"_ Le animó a su vez Jessica Alegría al chico.

Con esas palabras de aliento, ambos se levantaron.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Se dijeron asombradas Shaina y Marin.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que aún tenga tanta potencia? Se preguntó Saga, mientras que retrocedía.

\- Seiya, yo también. Habló Shiryu, mientras que se levantaba con sus estudiantes.

\- Yo también iré, Seiya. Se unió Hyoga con los suyos.

\- Seiya, no puedes defraudarnos. Añadió Shun.

\- Seiya. Dijo Ikki, mientras que todos ellos los llamaban.

\- _"Todos me están llamando, puedo sentir el Cosmos de todos, nacimos en esta época, compartimos el mismo tiempo. Peleamos juntos por el mismo motivo. Mis valiosos amigos, puedo sentirlos, aunque no tenga mis Cinco Sentidos: Este debe ser el Principal Cosmos: ¡El "Séptimo Sentido"! Ha llegado la hora de luchar o_ morir" -Seiya y Bart con la ayuda de los Caballeros de Bronce y sus estudiantes, comienzan a elevar sus Cosmos- Atena, por favor, déjame ver al enemigo. Pidió a la Diosa y su estatua arrojó una poderosa luz dorada, devolviéndole los Cinco Sentidos- ¡Atena! Gritó Seiya, ya recuperado.

_-_ ¡¿Qué, qué has dicho?! Se preguntó Saga ante el recuperamiento de Seiya y Bart. -Al sentir y ver el poder de ambos- ¡¿Qué es ese Cosmos tan enorme?! Gritó sorprendido de verlos a ambos recuperados y llenos de fuerza.

Lo mismo comenzó a ocurrir con los amigos de Seiya y sus estudiantes:

\- ¡Los Cuatro Cosmos con los de sus estudiantes se han unido al de Seiya. Es increíble! Señaló Mu.

Al recibir toda esa fuerza, ya estaba listo el ataque.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO! Gritaron Seiya y Bart, lanzando el ataque hacia el objetivo.

\- El "Meteoro de Seiya" se ha convertido en un solo rayo de luz. Dijo Aioria.

\- No puede ser. -Se dijo Saga, ante lo que se le venía.- ¡Más bien parece... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Pero el ataque dio en el blanco, arrojándolo hacia el Cielo, envuelto en una luz verde esmeralda.

\- ¡El ataque de Seiya y Bart ha desencadenado un verdadero golpe! Agregó Shiryu, mientras que Saga desaparecía.

Después de haber derrotado al Caballero Saga de Géminis, todos ellos, los Caballeros y los niños se desplomaron en el piso.

\- ¡Seiya, Seiya! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! Preguntó Saori preocupada.

\- Maravilloso, Seiya, lo mismo ustedes, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, e incluso Ikki y sus estudiantes. Todos han podido vencer a Saga. Les felicitó Mu.

\- Seiya, has protegido a Atena hasta el final. Y yo soy fiel testigo de eso. Agregó Aioria de Sagitario, pero el momento de victoria duró poco, una risa proveniente desde lo más alto provino.

\- ¡Jajajjajaja, no es cierto! -Río Saga, bajando en picada y cayendo sin un solo daño en la cima de la montaña-. No voy a morir tan fácilmente como ustedes creen, soy el único hombre capaz que debería gobernar este Mundo. Les recordó a ellos.

Pero los Caballeros Dorados ya conocían quién era él.

\- No me hagas reír, todos sabemos lo que has hecho, Saga. Le dijo Aldebaran serio.

\- ¡Primero intentaste matar a la infanta Atena y luego mataste a mi hermano, Aiorios! Le recordó Aioria.

\- ¡Y además mataste al Maestro: Eres la reencarnación del mal! ¡¿Cómo podría un hombre como tú gobernar este Mundo?! Agregó Milo de Escorpio, cosa que causó que Saga retrocediera, ante el desconocimiento de los Caballeros Dorados de su autoridad; pero él aún tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga.

\- Escuchen, Caballeros Dorados, aunque sea maligno, no hay nadie que pueda proteger a este Mundo de la invasión extranjera y ponerla bajo control, quien tenga la mejor potencia, es quien debe hacerlo. Sería una tontería reunirse con esa joven que se cree que es Atena. ¡¿No les importara si el Mundo se arruinara?! -Sentenció Saga a todos, pero en ese momento, Atena se le acercó-.

\- Géminis. -Le llamó ella, acercándose al peli blanco- ¿Y si tienes razón? Si este Mundo no tiene amor, ni justicia y si está bajo el control del más fuerte, el más malvado, me atrevería a decir esto: Creo que deberías ser destruido. Dio Saori su sentencia contra el Caballero de Géminis, quien quedó sorprendido e impactado al oír su sentencia de muerte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó.

\- No tiene ningún caso vivir en un Mundo como este. Le respondió ella.

\- Atena. Se dirigió Shaka con respeto hacia su persona.

\- Pero creo tanto las personas se amen unas a otras y deseen la paz, el Mundo no será destruido, porque estará lleno de amor y compasión. Por eso hemos estado peleando y seguiremos peleando, de hoy en adelante. Así que es mejor que te des por vencido. Dio ella su discurso y ordenó a Saga que se rindiera.

\- No tiene caso que escuchen tales mentiras -Saga se pone en posición de combate y cierra los ojos- ¡Ahora yo les demostraré que con mi poder, tengo la razón y que Atena está equivocada! Le desafió él.

\- ¡Géminis! ¿Vas a pelear contra Atena? Le preguntó Aldebaran, tratando de detenerlo, pero Saori se interpuso.

\- Hasta ahora, Seiya y los otros Caballeros han arriesgado sus vidas para salvarme, esta vez tengo que aceptar la pelea. Dijo Saori seguro de lo que haría. -Ella se acerca a él- ¡Adelante, Géminis- Dice.

\- D, de acuerdo. -Dice Saga, pero al momento de atacar, la máscara se quiebra, causando que la armadura dorada del Caballero se separara- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi armadura está sola! Dijo, mientras que lo abandonaba por su propia voluntad, dejándolo solo.

\- Saga, aún no lo puedes comprender: El Cosmos de Seiya y Bart no te hizo mucho daño, pero dio un golpe fatal al Cosmos que dominaba tu mente. Un golpe fatal. Le dijo Saori.

\- El poder de Seiya y su aprendiz dañó mi Cosmos Mental. Respondió Saga,

\- Ahora estás volviendo hacia el bien, aunque poco a poco. La armadura no ha renunciado a ti, sino para ver cuál será tu reacción. Le mostró ella lo que sucedió con el golpe de Seiya y Bart, pero aún así, el corazón de Saga seguía dominado por el odio. .Ahora, Saga, conviértete en un ser nuevo y refina tu poder- Le pidió ella.

\- Cállate. Le ordenó, mientras que estaba listo para el golpe contra Saori, pero la máscara, con la parte de los ojos llorando, hizo su efecto.

\- _"No puedes matar a Atena, porque se supone que eres un Caballero que tiene que protegerla. ¡No puedes matar a Atena!_-Le dice su voz interior, mientras que la máscara se destruía- ¡Muere, Atena! Gritó Saga, mientras que daba el golpe contra ella, pero...

\- ¡Princesa Saori! Gritó el Caballero Ban de León Menor sorprendido, junto con Mu y Tatsumi con los demás, para saber qué había pasado.

\- ¡Atena! Señala Mu.

\- ¡Saga, eres...! Exclamó Saori, viendo que la propia mano de Saga, antes de dar el golpe definitivo contra Saori, hace que se golpee contra el cetro de Atena.

\- ¡Saga! Gritaron los Caballeros Dorados, ante la sorpresa y el cambio repentino.

Ya con sus últimas fuerzas, el Caballero de cabellos blancos se dirige a Atena.

\- Atena, perdón, Atena. -Se disculpa por sus errores cometidos, mientras que el cetro irradia una luz que causa que Saga cayera al suelo, su cabello cambió de color gris a azul- A, Atena, -Cae en los brazos de la peli violeta- Yo no quería lastimarte. Seiya, yo... Perdóname. Dio sus últimas palabras Saga, mientras que moría en paz, disculpándose por sus errores cometidos anteriormente.

Saga había muerto, la Batalla de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, había terminado.

\- Seiya, lamento haberte obligado a vivir momentos tan horribles, lo siento mucho. Se disculpa Atena con él, mientras que sus ojos se humedecen, sus lágrimas caen sobre las mejillas de su amado Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que los Dorados llevan a sus amigos y a sus estudiantes heridos y agotados, esperando poder recuperarse de toda la batalla.

_-"Gracias a ustedes, Caballeros, la paz ha vuelto a este Santuario y al Mundo"- _Muchas gracias, Seiya y Bart. Les agradece Saori a ellos y a sus compañeros y amigos quienes lucharon hasta el final contra el mal.

Mientras tanto, en el Firmamento Nocturno, una estrella brilla con todo su esplendor, interpretando su mensaje, trataba de una nueva y futura amenaza que volvería a pedir la ayuda de los Caballeros de Bronce para enfrentarse al futuro peligro.

Saori alzó la vista hacia aquella estrella, comprendiendo su mensaje.

**:D Que gran batalla, amigos. Pero este no es el capítulo final. Mañana el epílogo de esta historia. :3**

**Saludos para:**

*** Sayadiva64.**

*** aletuki01.**

*** sshunz.**

*** Princesa andrmeda.**

*** Guest. **

**Y entre mañana-domingo-lunes o en la semana que viene n.n, el epílogo de esta historia, comenzada en Diciembre del 2014 :3.**

**Saludos a todos ustedes, de parte de su amigo MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen Sábado.**

**Ahhhh, casi se me olvida: En Septiembre-Octubre, empezaré con la secuela: Las Sagas de Asgard y Poseidon, mientras que para el año que viene, la Saga de Hades e incluso con The Lost Canvas n.n. No se los vayan a perder n.n. **


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo Final: Finalmente la guerra había terminado, la Batalla de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco terminó con la Victoria de los Caballeros de Saori con sus estudiantes, había sido un largo camino y una carrera contra el reloj para salvar la vida de Saori Kido, ahora que ella se había salvado por completo, gracias a sus Caballeros y a sus estudiantes.

\- Por su honor, valentía, coraje y lealtad en su juramento de protegerme y en dar siempre su vida, afrontando a la muerte y al peligro, yo, Saori Kido, nombro a los estudiantes de Springfield: Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Rod y Todd Flanders, Rafa Gorgory, Milhouse Van Houten, Martin Prince, Sherri y Terri Mackleberry, Allison Taylor y Jessica Alegría, es un honor nombrarlos a ustedes, Caballeros de Bronce y Guardianes de la Diosa Atena. Felicitaciones. Dio Saori el nombramiento de los chicos como nuevos Caballeros, mientras que ellos recibían, no solo el título, sino también sus armaduras, cada una representaba a sus Signos Zodiacales y Constelaciones.

\- Nuestros hijos ya son Caballeros, es todo un honor. Dijo Homero, ya que todos los padres estaban allí en la ceremonia.

\- Owwww, Homero, eso fue muy dulce lo que has dicho. Le dijo a su vez Marge, mientras que lo abrazaba y se secaban las lágrimas de la emoción.

Por otra parte, Ned Flanders estaba bastante preocupado, al ver a sus hijos, Cristianos Protestantes como él, verlos llevar esas armaduras con signos Paganos, para él era una ofensa, quiso tratar de detener la ceremonia, pero el Reverendo Alegría le detuvo su intento.

\- Siéntate, Flanders, no vas a arruinar una ceremonia por tus locuras religiosas fanáticas y fundamentalistas. Le pidió en voz baja el Sacerdote de la Ciudad de Springfield.

\- Pero, Reverendo, están yendo en contra del Señor. Le dijo Flanders.

\- No, no lo están haciendo para nada, todo lo contrario: Ellos son defensores de esa chica, como fueron los Templarios, los Teutones y la Orden de San Juan, durante las Cruzadas en el Medio Oriente. Deja atrás esas locuras, deberías aprender de tus hijos, ellos te quieren, pero tú les quitas toda su libertad al señalarles que todo es Pecado. Estás bastante equivocado y te sugiero que leas mejor la Biblia, no tomando ideas locas tuyas. Le pidió como consejo Alegría.

Flanders supo que todo el tiempo había sido un fanático religioso, estaba bien ser un hombre que ama a Dios, pero no yéndose por las ramas, eso no lo querrían aceptar en el Paraíso cuando él muriera de viejo, en el futuro, aún siendo joven, él quería que sus hijos fueran felices y que pudieran tener más libertad, no un libertinaje, sino que pudieran disfrutar de la vida y de la juventud.

\- En eso tiene razón, Reverendo, he sido un tonto desde que me obsesione, he sido así incluso cuando Maude vivía, ¿qué diría ella de mí desde el Cielo? Se disculpó Flanders ante el Reverendo Alegría.

\- Lo que ella querría de ti, es que enseñes a tus hijos a ser felices y que puedan conocer el Mundo, también que dejes de ver mal a las otras religiones como si fuéramos superiores, los Católicos, los Ortodoxos y hasta el Islam tiene sus diferencias. No podemos seguir así con fundamentalismos, cosa que Jesus mismo condenó. Le dio sus consejos, mientras que veía a sus hijos con las armaduras, sonriendo y saludando a su padre.

\- Es cierto, gracias, Reverendo. Le agradeció Flanders y en ese momento, estallaron los aplausos ante los nuevos Caballeros de Atena.

\- _Hoy hemos dado un gran paso en nuestras vidas, a pesar de los sufrimientos y todo lo negativo, cada uno de nosotros, quienes empezaron con este viaje, que iba a ser una excursión escolar, terminó convirtiéndose en una carrera por salvar al Mundo de la tiranía. Hoy nos hemos convertido en hombres y mujeres valientes, a pesar de ser niños, hemos llegado a esta meta y como Guardianes de la Diosa Atena, juraremos hasta con nuestras vidas por defender a la Señorita Saori Kido, reencarnación de la Diosa Atena y nunca nos rendiremos ante nada ni nadie._ Habló Bart, mientras que daba su discurso, ellos había cumplido una gran meta, un viaje que había empezado con una simple excursión escolar y como él dijo, terminó convirtiéndose en una Guerra Santa para salvar a Atena y al Mundo de la tiranía, la maldad, el odio y la opresión.

En ese momento, estallaron los aplausos, desde el propio Director Skinner con los maestros de la Escuela Primaria de Springfield hasta las familias.

\- Así se habla, Bart, así se habla. Le dijo Lisa.

\- Seremos como los Caballeros Templarios, qué emoción. Dijo Martin, mientras que seguían los aplausos.

\- Ahora podremos usar nuestros poderes con responsabilidad, como diría el Tío Ben Parker. Respondió Milhouse.

\- Amén por eso, chicos, amén. Dijeron los Hermanos Flanders, mientras que se despedían de sus Maestros.

\- Fue un gusto haber sido sus estudiantes, Maestro. Dijeron Sherri y Terri, mientras que con Allison, Lisa y Jessica se despedían de Hyoga.

\- Ha sido todo un honor, chicas, si tienen alguna duda, pueden venir y yo las ayudaré. Les dijo el rubio.

Al escuchar eso, Sherri y Terri esperaban ya ser adolescentes y poder estar con el ruso.

\- Bueno, toda aventura que empieza, termina. Añadió Shiryu con Seiya, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki hacia los varones.

\- Las cosas fueron muy buenas, esperamos volver a vernos pronto. Pidió Milhouse, ansiando entrenar más con ellos, lo mismo Martin, quien, al ser revivido, encontró una Espada Excalibur y decidió llevársela con él, para recordar a Shura de Capricornio.

\- Hiciste bien. Le dijo Rafa.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Le respondió Bart, ya que el hijo del Jefe de la Policía había hablado sobre su ayuda a Seiya para llegar a la cima de la montaña por el escudo.

A su vez, antes de empezar con la fiesta en la Mansión Kido, Shaina se le acercó a Bart.

\- Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, cuando ocurran situaciones en las que no hay una solución, recuerda y piensa en cómo sobrepasarlas, ya que nunca estarás solo. Le dijo ella, mientras que Bart asentía, pero había algo que deseaba saber.

\- Gracias por el consejo, pero ¿cómo conocías mi nombre antes? Me refiero cuando fue lo del sueño que tuve en el que no podía despertar por las Rosas Diabólicas de Afrodita de Piscis. Quiso saber Bart, pero ella se le acercó al oído.

\- Aún no es el momento, pronto lo sabrás. Le dijo ella, mientras que Jessica y ella, se iban con el chico hacia la fiesta con las familias y sus amigos, una fiesta formal y fina, reconociendo que habían vencido al Mal y restaurado la paz.

Y ahora era momento de celebrar y luego...

Prepararse para una nueva aventura que comenzaría, pero en otro sitio, en una región desolada y distinta al Santuario, pero eso, mis queridos amigos y lectores, esa será otra historia.

Fin.

**Agradecimientos a:**

*** aletuki01, gracias por siempre haber seguido esta historia n.n desde el comienzo hasta el final.**

*** Sayadiva64, espero que te guste este episodio. :D**

*** sshunz y Princesa andrmeda, :3, gracias por los reviews, lo mismo a Guest. **

**Y aquí es como termina esta historia, Diciembre del 2014-Agosto del 2015 :D. Pero no se pongan mal, que en Septiembre-Octubre, comenzaré con las siguientes Sagas: Asgard, Poseidon y Hades, e incluso, tengo pensado hacerlo con The Lost Canvas y un par más n.n. **

**Así que espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y nos estamos viendo en nuevas historias y futuros proyectos. **

**Se despide de ustedes, MontanaHatsune92. n.n. Paz y que tengan un buen Sábado.**


End file.
